


Stony Series Vol. 2

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Conjunto de one shots Stony vol. 2
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	1. Goma de mascar

—¡Ya te dije que no, Tony!

Ahí van mis donas, lejos de mi alcance, arriba del refrigerador. Maldita sea, Rogers. A veces, en serio que siento que te odio.

—Pues me vale un cacahuate, ¿sabes lo qué haré en cuanto salgas de aquí?

—No te atrevas.

—Nada es imposible para Tony Stark.

—¡Bien!

Ahí van de nuevo mis donas, pero en lugar de que me las des, te las llevas.

—¡Puedo comprar otras!

—Llamaré a la tienda, todas las tiendas, para que no te vendan nada.

—¡¿Me estás retando?!

—¡¿Acaso tú lo estás haciendo?!

—¡Bésame el trasero, Steve!

—Más tarde.

¡Arrrgggg!

Maldita la hora en la que te encontré aunque realmente no fui yo, aun así, te hubieran dejado congelado, dormir otro siglo te habría hecho bien. Me habría hecho bien. Maldita la hora en la que te miré, maldita la hora en la que apareciste en mi campo de visión, así, con tus ridículos pantalones caquis y camisa a cuadros, con tu cabello perfectamente peinado, tus adustos ojos azules, y tus palabras crudas, ¿cómo te atreviste? Nadie en su jodida vida había osado siquiera a cuestionarme así. Maldita, re jodida y maldita hora en la que me sonreíste por primera vez. Entraste a mi vida y ahora, no hay salida. ¿Cómo carambas me casé contigo? Me equivoqué, eh.

Pensar que me costó tanto trabajo darme cuenta de lo que me gustabas, o más bien yo no quería, pero las cosas siempre se tuercen de cierta manera que se termina en un callejón sin salida, y acepté, porque no tenía de otra, que sí, sí me gustabas. Pero me callé, por un ratito te guardé sólo para mí, sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Mas todo cae por su propio peso, y mírame ahora, tan a tu merced. Ni que decir que estoy molesto. De pronto, tu cabeza se asoma, aquí vienes de vuelta. ¿Vienes a pedir perdón? Porque si no, no quiero nada. Pero en lugar de entrar de rodillas, te ríes. ¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?

—Te ves adorable enfurruñado—dices.

—Yo no soy adorable, tú eres insoportable.

Y vuelves a sonreír, entras, una vez más, pero sin mi caja de donas.

—Eres insufrible, amor—dices y estoy a punto de golpearte, pero me abrazas, suave y conciliadoramente.

—Cómo me pude enamorar—te digo, me digo, sintiendo como mi enojo se va diluyendo entre tus brazos— No te soporto, es la verdad, porque molestas—me sacudo tu abrazo, porque no vas a lograr convencerme con eso— y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar, me entorpeces.

Pero, a pesar de ello, sigues sonriendo.

—Está bien—dices y pones un dedo frente a mi rostro—, sólo una más. Sólo quiero que comas mejor, es todo. No te enfades.

—Bien, dame mi dona. ¿Dónde están?

—En la habitación.

Y ganas que te sonría, porque lo sé, en el fondo siempre lo sé. ¡Qué remedio! Somos un caso no ideal ¿a qué sí? A veces quisiera matarte, pero te quiero, yo te quiero; y contra eso, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

***

—¡Qué no, Steven, ya te lo dije!

—¡Pero, Tony, es importante!

—Importante mis... ¡No! ¡No vamos a bautizar a Peter!

Y aquí viene, sí, tu mirada, esa que siempre me diriges cuando te enfadas conmigo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, Rogers? En la política y en la fe, no congeniamos, ya lo sé, todos lo saben bien, caray, hemos armado líos tremendos por culpa de la primera; no quisiera que la segunda provoque una tercera guerra mundial. Y no es en lo único que diferimos, yo como carne roja, tú solo comes hojas, yo digo negro, tú blanco; yo digo no, tú dices sí; ¡Qué alguien me explique cómo terminé metido hasta las orejas contigo! La escena se repite y pensé que este era un insufrible amor. Una vez más cómo me pude enamorar...

—No te soporto, es la verdad—dices y sólo no estallas porque sabes que si rompes algo te lo cobro al doble.

Peter llora en la otra habitación, seguramente tiene hambre o algo así. Estás dispuesto a irte para verlo, y a la vez calmarte; nuestro hijo siempre logra calmarte, y a mí también. Te tomo del brazo antes de que pases de largo a mi lado.

—Steve—sé que para ti es más que importante, eres un anciano, ¿qué le voy a hacer? A los ancianos hay que entenderlos ¿qué no? Te molesto, lo sé; y me pegó a ti como goma de mascar en tu zapato al caminar, a veces, tampoco te lo hago fácil—, está bien, pero sólo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Que él decida que quiere cuando crezca.

Somos un caso no ideal, pero contra todo pronóstico te quiero, yo te quiero; y tú, con una renovada sonrisa me dices lo mismo.

***

—¡Tony!

—¡No estoy!

¿Por qué siempre tienes que interrumpir cuando estoy trabajando? Qué tenemos una alerta Avenger, qué Peter casi se hace daño con no sé qué cosa que dejé por ahí, qué ya me vaya a dormir... ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

—Tony...

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estoy ocupado!

Me quito la careta y hago a un lado el cautín con en el que estoy soldando. Te miró ceñudo, pero tú, de pie a unos pasos míos, me miras con cierto deje de preocupación. Me muestras tu teléfono.

—Creo que le hice algo, porque no prende—dices y no puedo más que reírme.

—Déjame ver—me deshago de todo mi trabajo, sólo para acercarme a ti, me tiendes el teléfono y me pego a ti, buscando tu abrazo, quizás un beso, mientras averiguo que le hiciste, seguramente, pienso, sólo se agotó la batería... eres tan bobo con la tecnología, que si no fuera por mí, no sobrevivirías en este mundo.

Yo estoy más loco cada mes ; tú insufrible y a la vez, eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan besable... y sé que, a veces, más de las que me gustaría, piensas lo mismo sobre mí. 

Somos un caso no ideal, pero, no me cabe duda, siempre te amaré.


	2. Vuelco

Nadie lo notó. Ni siquiera él.

Todo comenzó con una tos que no se marchaba. Una tos tan suave y esporádica que nadie prestó atención. Quizás, pensaron, era el polvo. Pero pronto pensaron que se trataba de una alergia. Y cuando dijeron eso, sólo a alguien le pareció extraño.

—¿Steve? ¿Una alergia?

Tony no se lo creyó. Conocía de pe a pa la historia del Capitán América. Cada detalle por más superfluo que fuera, él lo conocía. Y sabía que no era posible que Steve enfermara, el suero era perfecto, el suero lo había hecho perfecto, así que no era posible que tuviera un alergia. No dijo nada. Sin embargo, se mantuvo atento.

El tiempo pasó sin novedad, incluso Tony comenzó a olvidar su observación y a normalizar la tos de Steve, como todos los demás y éste mismo. Pero un día en batalla, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Steve se sintió mal después, le dolía el pecho y no podía respirar.

Tal vez, conjeturaron, estuvo expuesto a algún agente químico donde ocurrió la batalla. Sí. Debió ser eso, porque se recuperó más tarde.

Una noche, mientras Tony trabajaba recibió el anunció de que Steve había ido a visitarlo. Abandonó su taller para hablar con su amigo. Platicaron tranquilamente, rieron también, y bebieron, sólo un poco. Pero cuando se acercó la media noche, y Tony se sentía más contento y confortable con aquella visita, Steve dijo algo que le heló la sangre.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo, Tony.

¿Cómo contestar a eso? Steve no parecía querer respuesta. Sólo necesitaba decirlo, decírselo a alguien.

—No digas tonterías—Tony sonrió, y Steve le devolvió una sonrisa somera y breve.

Su rostro se tornó serio y Tony tragó saliva. Algo le recorría en la sangre, y lo identifico de inmediato como miedo, un miedo creciente que le envenenaba los pensamientos.

—¿Es en serio?

Steve asintió. Y le contó que había comenzado a sentirse como antes, como antes del suero. Aunque no había comenzado a envejecer ni nada por el estilo, sólo era esa sensación en su cuerpo, en su salud.

—Tal vez exagero—dijo—, después de todo, nadie me dijo que esto sería permanente.

Tony no tenía palabras o las tenía, pero no podía pronunciarlas, tenía un nudo doloroso en la garganta, y las lágrimas le picaban los ojos.

—Sea como sea—continuó Steve—, te pido que tomes precauciones, porque es posible que muy pronto no pueda seguir peleando con ustedes.

Tony entendió a qué se refería con "morir".

—Creo que Bucky podría tomar el manto del capitán en caso de que...

—Espera—Tony lo detuvo con una mano—, no digas tonterías, tú estarás bien. El suero es perfecto.

Steve no le dijo más, le sonrió y asintió. Sabía que no podía ir contra él, tampoco le hacía gracia seguir hablando del tema, y aunque había tomado valor para hablar, éste se había esfumado.

Se despidieron, pero Tony no pudo dormir. Dio mil vueltas en la cama y terminó buscando en los documentos de su padre sobre el suero del super soldado, algo, lo que fuera. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron notas imprecisas. Solicitó la información al gobierno, pero tendría que esperar varios días para ello. Y no tenía días.

Sucedió que hubo una reunión de los vengadores, iban a tratar un asunto serio y a decidir si participar o no en él, todos llegaron a tiempo, menos Steve. Lo cual extrañó a todos. Llegó tarde y no se veía bien, Tony notó que permaneció en un rincón escuchando lo que se decía en la reunión. No dijo nada durante ésta, ni replicó o propuso nada. Algo todavía más raro.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Tony se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Steve le miró de manera tal que Tony entendió, se alejaron juntos como siempre, después de una reunión, eso no extrañó a nadie y los dejaron en paz. Tony aprovechó que Bruce se había ido a un retiro espiritual y lo llevó al laboratorio de éste.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?—bromeó y Steve le sonrió apenas.

—Llegó el momento, Tony—fue su respuesta.

—¿Momento de qué?

Pero no necesitó respuesta.

—Hasta que pase, no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Puedes...?

—No digas tonterías—repitió Tony—. Estarás bien, debe ser algo pasajero.

Steve le miró indulgente e hizo algo que no había hecho antes, al menos no con tanta espontaneidad: lo abrazó.

—Está bien—le dijo—, es hora y estoy listo.

Tony negó, pero no se atrevió a romper el abrazo, no quería alejarse de él, como tampoco quería que el capitán viera las lágrimas que empañaban su vista.

—Quédate a mi lado, hasta que pasé ¿sí?

Tony asintió.

—Siento si es una carga para ti.

—Jamás serías una carga para mí, cap.

Steve rió un poco y rompió el abrazó, fue lo suficientemente amable como para dar espacio y fingir que no había visto como Tony se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Fue así que el capitán se mudó a la casa de Tony. Y mientras los días pasaban y la salud de Steve se minaba, Tony buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera salvarlo.

—Déjalo—le dijo una vez Steve, cuando Tony apareció en su habitación con un montón de papeles, diciéndole que estaba buscando algo que detuviera el deterioro del suero—. Ya te dije que está bien.

Pero para Tony no estaba bien.

Un día, sin más, Steve no despertó. Tony se llevó un susto terrible al no recibir respuesta ni movimiento de su parte. Sintió como si el alma se drenara de su cuerpo y nada más en el mundo tuviera color. Steve estaba vivo aún, pero estaba seguro de que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Y tomó la medida más desesperada. Sólo había una manera de detener aquello. Así que criogenizó a Steve una vez más. Era la única manera en la que podía ganar tiempo.

—Perdona, cap. Pero no está bien.

Trabajó con más ahínco. Y delegó responsabilidades al resto de los vengadores. Alegó que él y Steve tenían una misión clasificada e importante y así se los quitó de encima. Desapareció días y noches entre documentos y formulas. Su padre no había dejado nada, nada de nada. Y eso lo molestaba mucho. Entendía la razón del secretismo de su padre, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era una desesperación creciente.

Entonces pensó que jamás obtendría las respuestas que su padre tenía. Pero sí podría obtener a su padre. Pensó en ello mientras dormitaba, una vez más, en la sala donde Steve dormía. Si algo sabía él, era de física e ingeniería.

Se puso manos a la obra y construyo una máquina del tiempo para traer a su padre. En su febril empeño, apenas si pudo ser consciente de cómo lo hizo. Pero un día, finalmente, volvió a ver a su padre, justo como lo recordaba antes de que muriera.

—¿Tony?—fue lo primero que su padre pronunció.

—Creaste un símil del suero del super soldado—soltó Tony a bocajarro—, quiero que me digas como estabilizar sus efectos.

Howard lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Sólo dímelo.

Pero Howard no cedió, se escudó diciendo que su suero no estaba probado aún. Y además, quería saber dónde estaba y por qué su hijo lucía más viejo que por la mañana. Tony le dijo el año en el que estaba.

—Necesito que me digas como puedo restablecer los efectos del suero del super soldado.

—¿Para qué?

Era un callejón sin salida. Tony tuvo que hablar.

—Steve—dijo a regañadientes—, está muriendo y yo no...—su voz se perdió ahí y cuando consiguió articularla de nuevo, levantó la vista hacia su padre—, sólo dime cómo; ya no sé dónde buscar, ya no sé cómo encontrar respuestas, estoy bloqueado y tengo...

—¿Miedo?—Howard terminó por él—. ¿Con Steve te refieres a Steven Rogers?

Tony asintió al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinado.

—¿Está vivo?—Howard sonrió—¡Sobrevivió! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

—¿No me escuchaste, viejo? ¡Steve está muriendo! Dime lo que necesito saber, ¡dime cómo puedo salvarlo!

Howard suspiró, era tan terco como Tony y se negó a cooperar hasta ver a Steve. Tony lo llevó a la sala y él miró el rostro de Steve apacible y tranquilo, perturbado a penas por el hielo.

—Así sobrevivió la última vez—dijo Tony—, y quiero que pase de nuevo.

Howard miró a su amigo por largo rato, Tony lo vio llorar y abrazar la capsula dónde Steve estaba. Y luego, cómo permaneció quieto, murmurándole quién sabe qué cosas. Finalmente se giró hacia él y le dijo algo que lo dejaría atónito.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero no te lo diré.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tony estalló, persiguió a su padre, quien abandonó la sala con paso firme y rápido.

—¡Es Steve! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?!

—Me importa

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Es que acaso lo dejarás morir?!

Howard giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su hijo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Steve? Debió decirte algo respecto a esto. Creo entender que fue algo progresivo ¿cierto?—Tony asintió—. Dime que te dijo él sobre esto. ¿Qué te dijo al saber que la muerte estaba cerca?

Tony tragó grueso. No quería decirlo, y aún si no lo hacía, parecía que Howard lo entendía todo, pero lo presionaría hasta que lo pronunciara, lo haría, porque era la única manera de que Tony, también, entendiera.

—¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?!

—¡Que estaba bien, que era hora y estaba listo!—terminó gritando, casi escupiendo.

Howard asintió.

—Entonces, déjalo marcharse. Es, después de todo, lo que desea.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Cómo puedo no decirlo? ¿Sabes acaso lo que este hombre ha vivido, Tony? No tienes idea.

—Claro que la tengo, he peleado a su lado durante años, eres tú quién no tiene idea.

—¿Y en todos esos años nunca has pensado que quizás estaba cansado? Piénsalo, Tony. Era un don nadie, y pasó a ser el símbolo de esta nación por mucho, es bastante carga para una sola persona. Pero no importa ¿cierto? Porque dejó de ser una persona y se convirtió en un arma. No importa cuánto él intente negarlo, cuanto quiera probarse que es un humano como tú o los demás. Piénsalo, Tony, ¿para que querría seguir viviendo? La mujer que amaba se casó con alguien más, sus amigos envejecimos y seguramente estamos muertos. Todo lo que conocía ya no existe. ¿No te das cuenta? Steve siguió peleando porque lo consideraba su deber, porque es y fue, también, la vida que eligió. Pero tiene derecho estar cansado, tiene derecho a morir y descansar. Tiene derecho a volver a ser sólo un hombre.

Tony lo miró incapaz de contener más el dolor que tenía dentro, la desesperación y la sensación de desamparo.

—No está solo—dijo—, no tiene que soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros solo. Tiene porque vivir, tiene amigos que lo adoran y darían todo por él, tiene una vida que vivir. Tiene ese derecho que dices, pero puede disfrutarlo en vida. ¡Me tiene a mí! Y yo... y yo... ¡No puedo dejarlo ir!... ¡No quiero!

Howard vio a su hijo llorar, quebrarse como nunca antes. Era un niño pequeño de nuevo, frágil, llorón y caprichoso.

—Tú—le dijo—, siempre lo has amado.

Tony levantó la vista, pero no podía ver bien la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

—Tú también—fue su respuesta.

Howard sonrió. —Sí, yo también... Así que lo sabes.

—Tus diarios no son muy secretos... no como tu trabajo—Tony se encogió de hombros.

—No querías decirme por qué me trajiste, por celos ¿cierto?

Cierto. Pero no lo diría. No le diría que temía que un reencuentro entre su padre y Steve lo hiciera a él a un lado. No quería convertirse en el hijo del amigo de la persona que le gustaba. Ya lo era lo suficiente. Pero hasta ese punto, se consideraba más amigo directo de Steve por sus propios medios, que por ser un Stark, que por ser el hijo de Howard.

—¿Qué piensa él de tus sentimientos?

—No lo sabe.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso sabe de los tuyos?

Silencio. Tuche, se dijo Howard, y no agregó nada más.

—¿Acaso no me ayudarás, por celos?—fue Tony quien no abandonó.

Howard frunció el ceño.

—No quieres que despierte y esté conmigo ¿cierto? Quieres que muera, para que esté como tú, para que esté dónde tú estás ¿no es verdad?

—Tony...

—¡¿Es eso, verdad?! Todo tu discurso es una patraña. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Eres un egoísta de mierda y te odio!

Howard lo miró estupefacto. Caray, había discutido innumerables veces con su hijo, pero éste jamás le había dicho algo así.

—Si me quisieras, aunque sea un poco, me lo dirías.

—No quieras chantajearme, Anthony, con sentimentalismos...

—Sí, lo sé. Para ti eso no tiene cabida, ¿cierto?

—No seas injusto.

—¡No lo seas tú! ¿Quieres ser un padre por al menos una vez? ¡No me quites la oportunidad de vivir a su lado! ¡No me mates con él! Amarlo... es lo único que realmente poseo, si se va, no voy a sobrevivir.

Tony se limpió las nuevas lágrimas, y se sorbió la nariz. Ya no tenía más a lo que apelar. Debía saberlo, debía saber que de Howard no podía esperar nada, ni siquiera porque se trataba de Steve.

Howard suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa si te ayudo y él no siente lo que tú?

—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿Cómo crees que he vivido todo este tiempo? Me basta con saberlo a mi lado, verlo, escucharlo, poder tocarlo casualmente... me basta.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que, también, eres?

—Sí, lo sé y él, también, me lo ha dicho—dijo Tony y sonrió un poco, porque las palabras de Steve sonaban aún nítidas en su mente. No quería olvidar como sonaba su voz... no quería...—¿Qué hago?—dijo mirando a su padre un poco más tranquilo—¿Quieres qué te suplique o algo? Dímelo, haré lo que sea. ¿Quieres que te diga cosas sobre el futuro, sobre tu vida? ¿Quieres quedarte e intentar estar con él? Dímelo.

—Basta—Howard suspiró, no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y dejó a Tony solo en el medio de la sala.

Tony lo miró marcharse y se dejó caer en la alfombra. Estaba temblando, el llanto seguía ahí y todo el miedo lo envolvía fríamente. Su plan había sido un plan estúpido, debía saber que no podía confiar en su padre, que no podía aferrarse a él.

Entonces, mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente un nuevo camino, Howard volvió.

—Toma—le dijo.

Tony levantó la vista, su padre le tendía un tubo de vidrio con un líquido azul dentro.

—Es el que yo sinteticé con la información que tenía—luego le tendió un cuaderno un poco desgastado en sus pastas y amarillento en sus hojas—. Mi investigación.

Tony sujetó ambas cosas con ansiedad, parecía que hubieran encendido una luz en la habitación.

—Platicando con el Dr. Erskine, el creador del suero, me comentó que era probable que el suero se desestabilizara, era uno de los principales problemas. Trabajó muy duro para contrarrestar ese inconveniente, pero en la ciencia, como bien sabes, hasta que no lo pruebas no puedes asegurar nada. Según el Dr. Eskine, sería un periodo temporal. El suero se estabilizaría por sí solo con el tiempo, pero dejaría el sujeto, en este caso Steve, indefenso durante ese periodo. Así que lo recomendable era suministrarle una pequeña dosis de suero para acelerar el proceso.

Tony lo miró como si no lo estuviera viendo realmente. Entonces, Steve estaría bien, sólo necesitaba tiempo para ello, y él estaba sufriendo por descontado.

—Dejé una muestra y mi investigación ocultas. No quería que cayera en manos equivocadas, es curioso, seguían ahí—Howard sonrió—. Ahí lo tienes, es todo lo que sé. Los detalles están en la libreta, revísala.

Tony bajó la vista hacia los objetos que tenía en las manos.

—Disculpa, Tony—dijo Howard—, te hice sufrir, y no estuvo bien.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Lo sé—Howard volvió a sonreír—, soy un cretino, lo reconozco. Bien, es hora de ir a casa. Devuélveme a mi tiempo.

—¿No quieres ver a Steve? ¿Hablar con él?

Howard negó.

—Ya lo hice. Me basta con saber que está bien... creo que puedes entenderlo, ¿cierto?—Tony asintió, en el fondo él y su padre no eran tan diferentes—. Lo lamento, una vez más, sólo quería saber.

—¿Saber qué?

—Sí, podía dejarte con él.

—¿Temes por él? Créeme sabe cerrarme la boca mejor que nadie.

Howard sonrió.

—También por ti, aunque no me creas—se hizo una pausa en la que ninguno suspiró siquiera, después, Howard se puso en movimiento—. Regrésame a casa, ya casi debe ser la hora de la cena.

Tony obedeció, vio a su padre partir y después, corrió a revisar las notas que le había dejado. No tardó en comprenderlas, ahora que estaba más tranquilo, era más fácil concentrarse. Decidió que replicaría el suero, para prevenir eventos futuros posibles, pero mientras tanto, usaría el poco que tenía de su padre para acelerar la recuperación de Steve.

Lo descongeló y conectó su vena a una bolsa de solución salina, a la cual agregó una pequeña dosis de suero; y esperó. Esperó, esperó, hasta quedarse dormido sentado, reclinado sobre el cuerpo del capitán.

Lo despertó una suave caricia en su pelo. Un poco confundido se incorporó, y talló los ojos, los que sabía hinchados; bostezó y se dio cuenta que la mala postura le había provocado una contractura en la espalda, pero nada de eso pudo importar.

—Buenos días, Tony—escuchó la voz de Steve y todo lo demás desapareció.

—Cap...—sonrió y en un impulso se abrazó a su cuello—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor—dijo Steve correspondiendo el abrazo—, supongo que tenías razón, era algo pasajero.

—Siempre tengo la razón, capsicle, ¿cuándo vas a aprender?

Steve rió y Tony con él. Se separaron y Tony se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Cuando estés completamente restablecido—le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y jugueteando con sus dedos—, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo diré cuando estés bien.

—Estoy bien.

—No seas impaciente, Rogers.

Steve sonrió y asintió a regañadientes aceptando que hablarían más tarde.

—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Tony, cambiando de tema—Te traeré algo ligero, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Tony hizo por levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió la mano de Steve sujetar su muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

—¿Qué...?—quiso preguntar, pero tampoco pudo terminar dicha acción.

Steve lo atrajo hacia él, y antes de que Tony pudiera decir o hacer algo, estaba recibiendo un beso en los labios del capitán. Se petrifico anonadado, pero internamente feliz, completamente eufórico.

El beso fue breve.

—Gracias—le dijo Steve, pero él seguía en shock, así que sólo atinó a asentir.

—Te... te traeré comida—balbuceó Tony y ahora sí pudo abandonar la habitación.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Steve lo besó de nuevo y cuando le preguntó por qué, éste le dijo:

—Estoy feliz de estar vivo y estar a tu lado.

Tony sonrió, seguro de muchas cosas entonces. Se dijo que no podía conformarse, no podía simplemente contemplar a la distancia.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora, Steve?

Y Steve asintió, sonriéndole de esa manera que hacía que Tony sintiera un vuelco en el corazón.


	3. Corazón bipolar

—¡Arriba, Tony!

Pepper corre las cortinas, me quita las cobijas y me empuja.

—¡Es medio día! —me dice y lo sé, porque el maldito sol entra por las ventanas como si fuera el torrente de las cascadas del Niagara—¡Vamos, Tony! No te puedes quedar ahí.

No importa si le digo que quiero seguir durmiendo, no es un argumento válido. Así que estiro la mano para alcanzar el celular de la mesa de noche, mis dedos torpes lo tiran. 

—Tienes 10 minutos, Tony—Pepper levanta el aparato y me lo deja en la mano. 

Diez minutos, pienso. Necesitaré diez años, concluyo. En la pantalla del celular aparece: Viernes, como un mal presentimiento, y pienso "una semana más ha terminado". Me levanto, me duele la cabeza, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que la siento embotada y a punto de estallar. Un paso tras otro cada cual, con dificultad, es la cruda que me pesa, la física y moral. Ambas a causa del alcohol, alcohol para olvidar, para no pensar. Todo es tu culpa. Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal.

Una ducha rápida, un desayuno cargado de café, azúcar porque sólo así podría mantenerme en pie. Y aquí estoy, de nuevo, en la junta más aburrida de mi vida. No presido la mesa porque no tengo cabeza para ella. Ni siquiera presto atención. Los asientos vacíos, que curioso, te llevaste a casi todos, incluso a los que al inicio estaban conmigo, ellos ahora están allá donde quiera que te encuentres. Los asientos vacíos, tu asiento vacío, tú, el orador que falta, la voz necesaria para llamar mi atención, la mirada severa que me haga arrepentirme de algún desliz delictivo. Tú. Carajo. Que lento pasa el tiempo, me ataca el sentimiento. Me viene a la mente que no estás, y nada puede ser peor, excepto que estés. 

—¿Qué opinas, Tony?

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Está bien que no vayamos? Sea como sea seguimos siendo los avengers.

—Ya no lo somos. 

Porque esto inicia contigo y termina contigo. Porque sin ti, nos disgregamos como aves desorientadas; es horrible pensarlo y me hiere el orgullo, pero es verdad. Algunas cabezas se giran, me evitan, y se miran entre sí. Sé lo que piensan, sé que saben más de lo que me gustaría que supieran. Ellos saben lo que quiero, y al mismo tiempo no quiero; y, también, lo que no quiero, pero que a la vez quiero. Y se resume tan sencillamente que puedo escucharlo al ritmo de mis latidos: no me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar. Tengo el teléfono que me enviaste justo aquí, apretado entre mis dedos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tengo tantas ganas de marcar el número en él, pero no lo voy a hacer, hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar, ese mismo que se duele de los significados de tu pérdida. Evito sus miradas, y me encuentro conmigo mismo en el vidrio de enfrente y veo lo que todos: soy un trapo, hasta el espejo me reclama, que no lo hagan ellos, hasta sería cuestionable. Y mientras ellos intercambian miradas acuciantes, yo taladro la puerta, casi puedo imaginarte abrirla; y me alegro de que no sea así, porque antes muerto a que me veas así. Pero al mismo maldito tiempo me duele que no sea así, que tus pasos firmes no se hagan sonar en el piso de la sala, y que todos se callen para escucharte, si es que tienes algo que decir. Te extraño. Pero estoy bien voy a estar bien, quiero estar... sí, yo sé qué sí. 

Ese pensamiento me renueva y me pongo serio. Suelto el teléfono en mi pantalón y regreso a la conversación, como si lo que hubiera dicho antes, no lo hubiera pronunciado. Y después, a solas, todo eso se esfuma y ese "estar bien" se diluye. Y algo dentro de mí me dice: ¡No! Es mi corazón bipolar y con una copa de alcohol en la mano y tu teléfono en la otra me encuentro con la pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué rio primero y luego, tengo que llorar? 

—¿Aún lo quieres, no es así? — Pepper me mira del otro lado de la sala.

Y niego vehemente, me rio, me burlo de tal ocurrencia. ¿Quererte yo? Por favor, ¿acaso soy imbécil?, tengo demasiado IQ como para preocuparme por esas tonterías.

—¿Y si le avisas sobre la misión? Tal vez, pueda apoyarles.

—Pepp, yo puedo con esto solo. 

Ella asiente, pero sé que no me cree nada. Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero, y en el fondo quiero regresar a tu lado. 

Me preguntó si esto terminará algún día y cómo... ¿cuál es el final?

***

—¿Iremos? —Natasha suspira. 

Me limito a asentir. 

—¿Y si le llamas a Tony?

—Debe tener sus propios asuntos, podemos controlarlo nosotros. 

Nat me mira como si no me creyera. 

—¿Crees que tendría una idea pésima para solucionarlo, cierto?

—No, creo que encontraría la manera de complicar la solución sencilla. 

Nat ríe y recuerda el evento de Ultrón, incluso se va más atrás. Y sí, lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo, me acuerdo de lo malo, que fue más que lo bueno. De las discusiones y las insinuaciones, de las burlas y los motes, de las bromas y la falta de seriedad. Estábamos más enfrentados que en comunión y, sin embargo, no tener eso es como no alimentarme. Algo le falta a mi día. Me falta la contradicción que representas, la ambivalencia de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y de los tuyos hacia mí. Podría decir que te amo y que me amaste, pero sería arriesgarse mucho, bien podría ser al revés; bien pudieron no haber existido ni lo uno ni lo otro. El lío que hay en mi mente y en mi corazón tiene explicación simple: tú me dejaste mal; y quizás era sólo mal lo que nos hacíamos, pero, caray, es que sin tu amor me va fatal. 

Basta con mirarme al espejo, tal vez, si me vieras no me reconocerías. Te burlarías de mi barba y del obvio descuido a mi uniforme. Honestamente soy un trapo, y sí, hasta el espejo me reclama. Un dandy como tú, sin duda, se burlaría. Pero si estoy deprimido, si me duele algo, no es algo que te vaya a mostrar, quisiera tu consuelo, tu cariño, pero antes muerto a que me veas así. 

—Prepárense—digo y por breve instante pienso en aquel grito que solía decir y que nos unía, que nos reunía. Pero ya no somos un equipo. Ya no soy parte de los avengers, ellos existen sólo si tú estás, así que me alegro de que te tengan. Lo confieso, extraño todo ello, pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien, quiero estar... sí, yo sé que sí. 

—¿Todo en orden, Steve? —de nuevo Nat, a mi lado, con esa sonrisa suya. Ella se unió a mí, no sé exactamente por qué; habría preferido que se quedara contigo, que te cuidara, aunque fuese veladamente. 

—Todo—respondo—. Escuchen, así es como procederemos...

Y hablo y ordeno, y nos dirigimos a una misión. Es curioso, siempre espero que sea la última, no porque no pueda cumplirla, sino porque espero cumplirla a pesar de no ver los resultados de ella. La muerte siempre ha estado pisándome los talones, de todas maneras. Pero, al mismo tiempo, espero volver, tener otro día, porque espero volver a verte, aunque sea una vez más, quizá me baste con oír tu voz, pero sé que no me llamarás, tu orgullo es muy grande; y yo, no pienso molestarte, no importa que tan urgente sea. Ahí está de nuevo, lo escuchas. Mientras digo sí otra fuerza dice ¡No! Es mi corazón bipolar ese que se aventó de cabeza a lo que creyó correcto, a pesar de saber que nos separaría, ese que aceptó las consecuencias y se retrajo a las sombras. Aún no cambio de opinión, pero la ausencia está ahí. Y me pregunto ¿por qué rio primero y luego tengo que llorar? Y la respuesta viene por si sola, vino desde el inicio, desde el momento en que algo como el amor asomó la testa. Porque la realidad es, qué digo que no te quiero, que me quedaría aquí siendo un fugitivo y, a la vez, quiero regresar a tu lado. 

No creo que suceda, el sendero que tomé tiene un final diferente. Y hoy, como en cada misión, me pregunto ¿cuál es el final? ¿cómo será? ¿será ésta vez? Y vuelvo a pensar que no puede ser, porque antes de morir, tengo que verte... un círculo sin rupturas. 

***

—¡Maldición!

Diablos, odio cuando las cosas se ponen confusas, difíciles. Creo que moriremos aquí. Y el teléfono ahora no me servirá de nada. Yo quería verte una vez más, escucharte. Creí que habría otra oportunidad. ¿Valdría la pena llamarte ahora, Steve? ¿Me contestarías? 

Quiero escucharte decir: ¿Tony? Y yo te diría: Sí, capsicle, soy yo. Y antes de que pudieras añadir nada: ¿Sabes qué? Creí que no, pero siempre te he querido. Y tú, entonces, me dirías: Yo también. Te quiero, Tony, te quiero. 

Podría morir entonces. En serio que sí.

¿Te imaginas a Tony Stark en esa situación? ¿Qué piensas?

Yo culpo a las novelas, maldigo su argumento. Mientras corro, mientras peleo, mientras lucho e intento tener sólo otro día, pienso en que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento. Yo no soy así... bueno, lo soy, sólo contigo. 

Se acabó, debería rezar mi última voluntad, pero creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final es lo más estúpido de todo. 

Rio, lloro. Te odio, te amo. Te quiero aquí y te quiero lejos. Te necesito, y no me haces falta. Te pienso mientras te olvido. Maldita sea, voy a morir y siento que vivir no tiene sentido sin ti. La muerte me alivia y me hiere. La vida me mata y da esperanza. No sólo mi corazón es bipolar, todo lo es.

Y al cerrar los ojos, todo terminará. El liberador silencio vendrá...

—¡Tony!

Tu voz. Ya está, estoy muerto. 

—¡Tony! ¡Hey!

Algo me sacude, siento un golpe, un soplo de aire. Abro los ojos. Cómo la última vez, has abierto mi casco. Esa vez me diste la muerte, hoy me das la vida. 

—¿Steve?

—Maldita sea, Tony, te dije que me llamaras, si me necesitabas.

—Ese lenguaje, capsicle.

—No me jodas, Stark. ¿Estás bien?

Rio, y me incorporo sólo para mirarte. Has cambiado tanto, pero tus ojos son los mismos. Llegaste a tiempo, llegaste para salvar el día, como el príncipe de los cuentos. Idiota. Yo no te quiero, pero te quiero de vuelta. 

—No te necesitaba—te digo y entonces la risa se apaga y, llega el llanto—, hasta que te tuve conmigo.

Sonríes y lloras también. Somos los polos opuestos de un imán ¿cierto? Unidos irremediablemente y tan contrarios uno del otro, nos guste o no. 

—¿Me echaste en falta, Rogers?

—No me hiciste falta—dices—hasta que te tuve conmigo. 

Nadie podrá entendernos. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

—¿Me quieres, Stark?

—No te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

—Nop. ¿Quieres volver?

—Síp, ¿y tú?

—También.

—¡Ustedes dos! —escuchamos a lo lejos—Luego, hablan, terminemos esto.

¿Cuál es el final? Creo que este bucle no tendrá final. 

Tú y yo, quiero decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Alguien mencionó está canción, no le había puesto atención antes jaja
> 
> Un pequeño One shot, para soltar la mano, como quién dice. E ignoren IW... sí, ignorenla jajaja
> 
> Ah, sí, la canción es Corazón bipolar de Paty Cantú
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Driven to tears

Al principio no tenía ganas de ir. Es más, muy probablemente, no habría ido de no ser porque habían picado su orgullo. Era fácil provocarlo cuando hacían eso, era fácil que hiciera cosas que no había ni pensado hacer con las palabras correctas. Había un maestro en ello, un ser que sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo atacar. Ese maestro tenía mejor puntería que el mismo Hawkeye, que el mismísimo cupido. Siempre apuntaba directo a su orgullo, a su corazón, a su mente y amor propio, y siempre daba en el blanco. Su nombre, no quería mencionarlo. Pero si pensaba en él, la imagen de éste era más nítida y real que cualquiera que tuviera a un palmo de distancia. Pero a pesar de que éste era el mejor en ello, a pesar de que era su talento natural; no era el único que podía hacerlo.

"Tony Stark no se pierde una fiesta" le había dicho Rhodey "No me digas que sigues deshojando margaritas".

Muérete, Rhodey, había pensado, claro que, en sentido figurado. Así que ahí estaba en aquel restaurant-bar, rodeado de sus compañeros, su equipo, menos dos. Porque T'challa se había marchado a Wakanda y además, había dado un paso de costado al final; tampoco estaba Natasha; ella si había dado media vuelta por completo.

"Iré con Steve" había explicado llanamente.

Aunque el resto se preguntó las razones de la espía, Tony no se sorprendió, ni siquiera objetó nada. En el fondo entendía, lo sabía. Natasha había intentado borrar sus números rojos, vivir legalmente, quizás. Pero si a Steve, el santo patrono de lo legal, le valía un comino ser un fugitivo de la ley, no se diga Natasha. Además, probablemente, la espía, soportaba su posición en Avengers, en gran parte por que Steve estaba ahí. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? Prefería no detenerse a pensarlo.

Total que, ahí estaba, intentado disfrutar de una noche de fiesta con Rhodey, Pepper, Vision, Happy y un Peter Parker, a quién envió a casa temprano, muy a pesar de las protestas de éste. Bebió un whisky tras otro, e intentó reír de sus propias bromas como todos los demás lo hacían. Pero había siempre algo que frenaba la autenticidad de cada una de sus acciones. Un recuerdo, un sentimiento, un par de palabras que nunca dijo; un rostro perenne, unas pupilas malditas que lo perseguían que le herían como dos afilados puñales. Una despedida amarga. Una carta que descansaba en su escritorio. Un teléfono plegable en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

Maldita sea.

Por cada recuerdo, por cada cosa, un trago más.

—Vamos a comenzar con nuestro karaoke— Anunció alguien del bar. Sí, era noche de karaoke. Sus amigos aplaudieron y levantaron los brazos pidiendo las listas de las canciones. Tony había sonreído también, y todos habían pensado que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien.

—¿Cuál quieres, Tony?—Pepper le tendió la carpeta. Porque sabía que él no huía de un karaoke, porque lo conocía, porque lo quería. "Oh querida, Pepper", pensó, "¿qué estoy haciendo?" Sonrió y hojeó la carpeta, pero se desconectó pronto en cuanto la atención de la chica lo abandonó para ver al primer valiente subir al escenario.

Pidió otro whisky y se sentó en el rincón de la mesa, fingiendo que también disfrutaba del ridículo ajeno. Pero su mente adormecida seguía otra línea de pensamiento. Pepper, por ejemplo. Había vuelto con ella, meses atrás; cuando se dio por vencido y dejó de ver cada minuto la pantalla azul del teléfono en su bolsillo. Dicho así sonaba horrible, era verdad, pero era horrible. Sólo por eso había vuelto con ella, pedido matrimonio y todo el asunto. Porque necesitaba sentirse en control con su propia vida. Sentir que podía seguir adelante. Para que dónde quiera que él estuviera supiera clara y concisamente, que no podía afectarlo, que él no lo afectaba nada. Pero nada de nada.

Luego, los avengers. Eran ya una sombra, un nombre. Sus miembros originales estaban peleados, disgregados y en quién sabe dónde. Sus líderes miraban a direcciones opuestas. Él ahí, con los avengers. Steve allá, con los avengers secretos. Porque ninguno había dejado de serlo, sólo que ahora eran dos facciones con el mismo objetivo, pero diferente punto de vista.

Y de vuelta a él. A él y a sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios no había funcionado? Ellos dos, quiso decir. ¿Por qué tenía que venir aquel maldito tema de los acuerdos, y el jodido soldado del invierno? Cuando creyó que podía tener valor, cuando pensó que podía decir... ser... confesar.

—Te toca, Tony—Rhodey empujó el respaldo de la silla y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Pensó que podía cantar mientras subía al escenario trastabillando por su propia embriaguez. Se sostuvo del pedestal y sin querer, también, con el micrófono, éste hizo un agudo sonido que obligó a todos cubrirse los oídos por un momento; y también ponerle atención. Un hombre a su lado le pidió la canción. Tony se dijo que debió haber llevado su copa de whisky.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Vio las caras de sus amigos, de su novia, los asientos vacíos. El suyo, el reclamo silente de un alguien que no estaba ahí. Y comenzó a cantar, sin preocuparse de la pista, dejándosela al encargado del karaoke para que la buscara.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres responsable?

Ahí estaba Steve, de nuevo, tan cerca y tan lejos. Sus pupilas azules entre la obviedad y la desazón. Imágenes fragmentadas.

"¿Lo sabías?"

El intento, una verdad que podía ser o no. A medias. Pero el hecho era que aquello no había sido un accidente.

"Sí"

Claro, consistente, como una flecha afilada, certera y dolorosa.

Ira.

"... es mi amigo"

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

¿Qué hay de mí? Pensó de nuevo, como un rayo. ¿Qué? También era su amigo, así lo consideraba... ¿acaso Steve jamás lo considero como tal? Tal vez, ciertamente, no confiaba mucho en él, eso no había cambiado, desde el inicio Steve fue claro con ello. ¿Por qué decirle algo así a Tony? No podría entenderlo.

—¿Cuál es mi reacción? ¿Cuál debería ser?

No pudo reaccionar de otra manera que como lo hizo. Pero no era contra él. En el fondo entendía por qué. El primer golpe era todo lo que quería para desquitarse de él. Pero entonces, resultó que el otro, el causante de todo, era más importante.

—Confrontado por su atrocidad.

Por él, Steve, rompería todo, sin pensar en nada más que protegerlo. Víctimas... todos. "No puedes salvarlos a todos". Esa era la dinámica de la guerra, el mundo que Steve conocía, que enfrentaba cada día y el que no podía abandonar. El problema había sido que había decidido no salvarlo a él, a Tony. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no él?

—Conducido hasta las lágrimas.

Porque quizás, Tony era fuerte. Al menos en la mente de Steve. Tony ahí, en el fondo de su indignación, lo sabía. No lo odiaba. Sólo estaba molesto con él, porque se había cobrado de mala manera todas las cosas que Tony no le dijo, todas juntas y de un solo golpe.

—Escondo mi cara con mis manos, los pozos de la vergüenza en mi garganta.

Como bola de nieve. Así eran los problemas que no habían resuelto. La comunicación que se negaron ambos, cobró factura. Casi podía escucharlo: "arréstame, mátame, ódiame, quítame la luz, pero no podrás moverme. Aquí caeré, de tu gracia, de tu aprecio, de tu respeto y ante el mundo. Pero sabes, que esto no habría pasado si..." Tony tragó su parte de culpa y al hacerlo se reconoció. ¿Qué tan diferente era Steve de él? Poniendo un ejemplo sencillo: Ultrón. Tony no le dijo nada, a nadie más que a Bruce, pero en particular a él. ¿Por qué? Para protegerlo, como a todos los demás... pero en realidad, se había protegido a sí mismo. Por su propio miedo de joder las cosas, por su miedo a no hacer suficiente. Ultrón fue la falla que pretendía cubrir sus fallas futuras. Sí. Tony peleaba contra el futuro, Steve contra el pasado.

Y no, no eran tan diferentes. De hecho eran muy parecidos, más de lo que podía imaginar.

—Mi confortable existencia es reducida a una sombra. Fiesta sin sentido.

Miró a sus amigos, desde la mesa. Ya no reían. Probablemente podían entender más allá que él mismo lo que estaba cantando. Pero él sonrió. Como se sonríe cuando ya no se tiene nada que perder. Y no es que el doliera mucho perder al Stark fiestero y despreocupado; en realidad no le importaba. El problema era que, se dio cuenta, la última vez que había disfrutado de un instante de felicidad pura, había sido con él. Ya no había nada más y lo peor del caso es que lo acababa de comprender. Comodidad era lo que Tony tenía, y lo que Steve rechazaba como un rebelde sin causa, pero con muchas en realidad. "No me moveré, pero ¿qué crees? Tampoco me quedaré quieto. Busco la muerte".

—Parece que cuando muere un inocente, todo lo que podemos ofrecerles es una página en alguna revista. Demasiadas cámaras e insuficiente comida, porque es lo que hemos visto.

Tony lo había estado rastreando, bueno, en realidad, de vez en cuando llegaban noticias de sus intervenciones. Niños rescatados aquí, poblaciones liberadas allá, un ataque terrorista evitado acullá... no podía ser otro más qué él. Inocentes. Víctimas. Todos lo eran. Como Steve, Como Tony, como el soldado del invierno. Como sus padres. Otro recuerdo al asador: la noticia a ocho columnas en los diarios "Un accidente". Un secreto de seguridad nacional seguramente, tan secreto que ni él debía saberlo. ¿Cómo lo descubrió Steve? Tal vez, porque era amigo de su padre que exigió la verdad, tal vez, simplemente lo había encontrado por casualidad, como Capitán América, ¿quién se atrevería a negarle ningún documento? Aunque, considerándolo mejor, sin duda sería un enemigo de temer... como lo era ahora. Bastaba con escuchar a la gente que lo apoyaba en su disidencia.

Fuese como fuese, había una pregunta que Tony habría querido hacer: ¿si hubieras estado ahí, los habrías salvado...a papá... a mamá? ¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías detenido a tu otro amigo por ello?

Sí, muy seguramente.

Lo había detenido a él.

—Conducido hasta las lágrimas.

"Ese escudo... no lo mereces"

Entonces, lo había dejado caer. Por un instante, sólo por un instante, Tony había pensado que podía tocar el orgullo de Steve, tal como este lo hacía con él. Tenerlo de vuelta. Pero había una diferencia. Tony era Ironman, uno, dentro y fuera, no podía dejar de serlo. Steve, era Steve Rogers, uno, dentro y fuera... el Capitán América era sólo un medio del cual podía asirse y también, prescindir. No le importaba dejar de serlo, eso no lo cambiaba. No era la fama, no era ser un héroe, no era el reconocimiento, ni el amor público. Era una convicción propia. Todo lo que lo hacía especial, no venía de una botella. De hecho nada. Aquello había sido, también, un medio, pero con él o sin él, Steve habría seguido adelante. Habría muerto en el frente como el Steve enfermizo y delgado que había sido, pero en su mente, habría valido la pena.

Tal vez, se dijo, habría valido más decirle que no se fuera. Pero ¿por qué lo diría?

—Protestar es inútil, nada parece hacerse comprender.

Se apoyó en el pedestal y se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos. Si tan sólo él hubiera entendido, si tan solo...

—¿En qué se convertirá nuestro mundo? ¿Quién sabe qué hacer?

El mundo que eran ellos dos... aquello que tenían. ¿Cómo podía repararlo? Steve se había disculpado, le había dado sus razones, las aceptara Tony o no. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, eso y la promesa de que estaría ahí si lo necesitaba. Tony entendía a qué se refería con ese "necesitar", así que no podía llamar para decirle que lo necesitaba, que siempre lo había necesitado. Porque cuando lo conoció, aparte de ser capaz de enfrentarle con cierto éxito, le había hecho recapacitar sobre sí mismo. Toda su admiración y respeto hacia Steve Rogers seguía intacto. Todo su cariño también. Pero aun así quería escupirle un par de insultos antes de abrazarlo.

Amor es guerra, dicen.

La paz, la distancia, casi los había convertido en extraños. Qué raro. Qué ironía. Qué estupidez.

—Conducido hasta las lágrimas.

¿Cuántos errores más tenían que cometer?

La canción acabó. Un poco enojado, empujó el pedestal, e l micrófono hizo otro ruido horrible al caer. Y él estuvo a punto de caer también, al no atinar a uno de los escalones que conducían al escenario.

Alguien fue a auxiliarlo, y le sostuvo antes de que se diera un golpe en el piso.

—Vamos, Tony, has bebido demasiado—escuchó que le decía—. Hora de volver a casa.

—¡No! ¡Quiero otra copa!—Se removió entre aquellas manos que lo sujetaban.

—Suficiente, Tony— escuchó a Pepper—. Gracias. Lo siento pero, ¿podría ayudarnos a llevarlo al auto? —pidió a ese alguien.

Y ese alguien amablemente los llevó a todos en auto a la mansión Stark, puesto que todos estaban un tanto achispados, Pepper había terminado por pedirle ese otro favor. Claro que ninguno estaba tan ebrio como Tony.

Al entrar, Happy se dejó caer un sofá, y Rhodey casi se estrelló contra una pared, olvidemos mejor el "casi".

—¡Dios, Rhodey, cuidado!—Pepper fue a auxiliarlo y se giró hacia el hombre que sostenía a un Tony exangüe e incoherente, quien, además, seguía cantando—Por favor, llévele a su habitación. Subiendo las escaleras...

Tony se sintió arrastrado, cargado más bien hasta ahí.

—Conducido hasta las lágrimas... conducido hasta las lágrimas...

Balbuceó Tony cuando le dejaron sobre la cama. Y entonces reparó en el hombre.

—Oye—le dijo—, ¿conoces al capitán américa?

—Ya no existe—fue la respuesta del extraño.

—Sí existe, sólo que ahora colgó el escudo... pero diga lo que diga, siempre será el capitán para mí.

—...

—¡Oye!

—¿Sí?

Tony sacó el teléfono plegable de su saco, aunque luchó bastante para ello. Lo abrió y se lo tendió.

—No veo bien, llama por mí.

El hombre dudó.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Quiero que venga! Para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

—Las sabe.

—¿Qué sabe? Que estoy enojado con él por no decirme lo de mis padres, supiera o no que había sido su jodido amiguito. Que quiero que firme los malditos acuerdos, ¿ya es tarde para eso, no? Que es un idiota, el más grande de todos. ¿Todo eso sabe?

—Sí. Y está de acuerdo.

Tony consiguió sentarse en la cama e insistió en tenderle el teléfono.

—No lo sabe todo.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—¿Qué no sabe?

Tony lo llamó con la mano, y se puso la otra como cuando se va a decir un secreto. El hombre se agachó un poco hacia él. Tony murmuró a su oído:

—Que me enamoré de él.

Luego echó a reír y se tiró de espaldas a la cama, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Eso me hace más idiota, ¿no? —dijo.

—Eso me temo, pero también a él. 

Tony volvió a reír, y poco a poco su risa se transformó en llanto. El hombre se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pasó sus dedos por el pelo del castaño. Tony dio un respingo, se sentó en la cama y miró el teléfono en su mano.

—Es el mejor hombre que hay—murmuró—del lado equivocado, pero el mejor. Es un hombre como yo, y como yo puede equivocarse. Si el me perdona, yo a él. Incluso si no me perdona.

—No tiene nada que perdonarte.

—Sí, un montón de cosas... si supiera.

—Para él tú eres el mejor.

Tony sonrió. Ojalá, pensó, tal vez así, volvería a él.

—¿Lo crees?

El hombre asintió y luego, se incorporó. Tony lo sintió acercarse a la puerta, entonces, medio borracho y enfocando como pudo, marcó el número. Un timbre de llamada inundo la habitación. Tony levantó la vista y vio a aquel extraño, su silueta en las sombras, sacar un teléfono como el suyo. Le vio abrirlo y lentamente llevárselo al oído, Tony hizo lo mismo.

—Diga—escuchó Tony por el auricular y en la habitación.

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí, Tony?

—Necesitamos hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> No sé si fue misión cumplida jaja pero ojalá que sí, VictoriaAcevedo939 
> 
> La canción es Driven to tears, original de The police, en versión de Sting y Robert Downey Jr. 
> 
> Steve se da su tiempo para andar de espía, lecciones de Nat jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Donde lo dejamos

—Sólo ten cuidado.

Había dicho Tony. Oh, si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado.

Bruce se sentó lentamente con la mirada perdida en aquella pantalla de energía líquida. Una puerta temporal.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar con estás cosas—murmuró y se rascó la cabeza—. Bien, piensa, Bruce, piensa.

Algo tenía que hacer antes de que Tony volviera. Si Tony descubría lo que había pasado, se enfadaría, de verdad se enfadaría.

Se levantó y acercó a los controles de aquella máquina. En la parte superior cuatro números revelaban el apuro en el que se encontraba: 1988.

—Piensa Bruce, piensa—se repitió y se sintió enojado.

***

Steve abrió los ojos. Dios, ¿qué había sido eso?

En un segundo estaba en el laboratorio de Bruce y Tony, y al siguiente... al siguiente ¿tenía un cielo estrellado enfrente? Frunció el ceño y respiró profundo. El aroma de hierba mojada, acompañada de la dulzura de algún tipo de flor se coló por sus fosas nasales.

Se incorporó y se descubrió en un jardín. Miró a su alrededor antes de ponerse de pie por completo. A sus espaldas, a unos cuantos metros, estaba una casa. Una enorme casa blanca con grandes ventanales, tras los cuales se adivinaban las figuras de muchas personas a contra luz.

Bien, se dijo, ahí puedo encontrar a alguien que me diga dónde estoy. Se levantó, se sacudió el uniforme y recogió el escudo del pasto. Caminó con paso seguro y los sentidos alertas a través del jardín. Alcanzó pronto la puerta principal de la casa, no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de autos aparcados ahí, todos eran elegantes, pero no se parecían nada a los que él recordaba. 

Subió las escalerillas que lo separaban del timbre. Estaba a punto de presionar éste cuando, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo retroceder en su intento.

—¡WOAAW!

Steve se dio la vuelta, en la semi oscuridad reinante, reconoció la figura de un joven.

—Te vi, pero no lo podía creer—dijo aquel chico y sonrió—. Quiero decir, ¿eres mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿Perdón? — Steve frunció el ceño.

Pero el muchacho no le contestó, en cambio, sí se acercó y le rodeó como si lo estuviera analizando.

—Increíble—dijo—, el traje es un poco diferente, pero me gusta.

A Steve eso no le sorprendió. Todo el país lo conocía. Tal vez, ésta vez, podía ser de ayuda. Podría preguntarle a aquel joven dónde estaba, y así volver al complejo de los Avengers. No necesitaba más que una pequeña orientación, puesto que, su sistema de comunicación no parecía funcionar. Se disponía a pedir instrucciones, pero ni siquiera le dejaron articular palabra.

—¡Wow! ¡Hasta traes el escudo! ¡Se ve tan genial! —el chico pasó su mano por el borde del escudo, pero sólo eso, no parecía atreverse a más—¿Quién te contrató? ¿Papá?

—¿Qué?

—No, no— el muchacho se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. Eso es imposible. Fue Rhodes, ¿verdad?

—¿Conoces a Rhodes? Entonces...

—¡Sí fue él! ¡El bastado se lo tomó en serio!

El chico dejó de dar vuelta a su alrededor, se plantó frente a él y le miró con los ojos brillantes. Unos ojos que Steve conocía bien, y se paralizó.

—¿Tú eres... Tony?

El muchacho le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. Y tú eres el Capitán América, supongo—Steve le iba a contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Tony se estiró tanto como pudo y le cubrió la boca con la mano—Shh, no quiero que mi padre sepa—. Miró a todos lados y, después, le sujetó de la mano—Ven, conozco otra manera de llegar a mi habitación.

Steve sintió como tiraba de él. No entendía que sucedía, ni siquiera un poco. Pero mientras intentaba que aquello tuviera sentido, se dejó llevar por ese, notablemente más joven, Tony.

***

Bruce se subió los lentes y suspiró. Miró su reloj, ojalá que Tony estuviera muy entretenido, y que, por el amor a la ciencia, no se diera cuenta que Steve no estaba ahí.

Hace unos minutos, una alerta había llegado. Tanto él como Tony la había escuchado, e inmediatamente apareció frente a ellos la amenaza en una pantalla. Se miraron, estaban en medio de algo y simplemente no podían dejarlo.

—Yo voy—había dicho Tony—. Tú quédate y continua... sólo ten cuidado.

Cuidado estaba teniendo, lo podía jurar. Estaba intentando estabilizar el campo de energía. Lo estaba haciendo con cuidado, pero sin Tony no alcanzaba todos los controles. Si tan sólo hubieran diseñado aquello para que fuera manejado por una persona... pero no.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en eso. ¿Quién podría anticipar que Steve entraría en ese momento, buscándoles? ¿Cómo habría podido anticipar que el campo, en ese preciso momento, decidiera alcanzar al capitán? Y aunque éste puso el escudo frente a él, la energía no era como un rayo láser, era una energía diferente. Lo envolvió y al siguiente segundo, ya no estaba.

—¡Oh, rayos!

Ahora, Bruce había decidido que tenía que volver a calibrar la máquina, tenía que ponerla en reversa. El problema era ¿cómo hacer que Steve volviera?

—VIERNES —dijo suavemente, mientras comenzaba a hacer algunos cálculos—, ¿cómo van?

Por toda respuesta, Bruce escuchó las voces de sus compañeros. Entre ellas, la de Tony.

—¿Dónde está el cap?

—Oh, maldición.... maldición...

Si tan sólo tuviera respuesta para eso.

***

—Por aquí— dijo Tony en voz baja.

Cruzaron la cocina y Steve pudo ver luz al final de un pasillo, también, escuchó música. Pensó que, sin duda, había una fiesta. Tony abrió otra puerta, tras ésta estaban unas escaleras que, aparentemente, recorrían la casa por su interior.

—Jarvis dice que le gusta ser invisible, por eso esta casa está hecha a la usanza inglesa—le explicó Tony mientras subían por la escalera—. Las personas de servicio siempre andan por aquí. Hoy no, porque hoy hay fiesta.

Al decir eso, el muchacho volteó a verle con una sonrisa pícara, se apoyó en una puerta y giró el pomo.

—Es mi cumpleaños—anunció y asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. No hay moros en la costa—dijo y salió seguido de Steve.

Habían llegado a un pasillo elegante con cuadros en las paredes y alfombra en el piso. Steve hasta se sintió culpable de pisarla. Pero, por fortuna, no había nadie que le viera.

Tony avanzó hasta otra puerta, la abrió y entró. Steve dudó en seguirle, pero Tony asomó la cabeza y lo llamó con la mano.

—Si es tu cumpleaños—dijo Steve cuando Tony cerró la puerta tras él y le ponía pestillo—, ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta?

—No, porque ya me mandaron a dormir.

—¿Y qué hacías afuera?

—Es mi cumpleaños, ¡cumplo 18 años! Pero me siguen tratando como un niño, y ya no lo soy. Así que pensaba ir con unos amigos y tomar algunas cervezas.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Te escapaste.

Tony se encogió de hombros, no era una pregunta, así que no respondió nada. Pero, de inmediato, cambió su gesto a uno risueño. Pasó por enfrente de Steve y subió a la cama.

—Y... ¿cómo hacemos esto?

Steve frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sabes qué—le dijo Tony—. Debió decírtelo Rhodey.

—En realidad, no he hablado con él.

—¿Entonces cómo te contrató?

—¿Contratarme? —Steve negó— No estoy entendiendo. Tony, de alguna manera llegué aquí, y a menos que esto sea una broma...

—Estás fingiendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Vamos, quítate el uniforme. No, espera, mejor no o la fantasía se romperá. Ni te quites el casco... ¿quieres que me quite la ropa yo? No me importa, pero preferiría que lo hicieras tú.

Ahora sí, Steve estaba confundido, confundido porque creía entender lo que decía Tony, pero eso que decía carecía de sentido.

—A ver, Tony—hizo una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras correctas—... yo no soy quién crees.

—Ya lo sé. De eso se trata una fantasía. Así que, durante este tiempo, eres el Capitán América ¿ok?

—Lo soy.

—Así mismo—Tony se removió en la cama—. ¿Empezamos? La verdad no quiero que se acabe mi tiempo y no hagamos nada... no sé por cuanto tiempo Rhodey te contrató. Pero necesito que empieces tú porque ¿sabes? No se lo digas a nadie, pero es mi primera vez.

—Dios, Tony... no... esto no es... yo no...—suspiró mientras los ojos inquietos de Tony lo miraban expectante—Tienes 18 años, y yo cien. Además, soy un hombre y a ti no te gustan los hombres.

—Soy adulto, no mayor de edad, pero sí un adulto. No tienes que preocuparte; puedo consentir, es perfectamente legal—Tony rió, pensaba que la protesta de Steve era parte de la "actuación"—. Y nadie dijo que me gustaban los hombres, me gusta el capitán, nada más.

—¿Ah? —eso era más nuevo que todo lo demás. Steve casi se echa a reír ahí mismo— ¿Gustarte? Pero si te caigo mal desde siempre.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Imposible! Eres mi crush de toda la vida. Quiero decir, el cap.

Steve le miró perplejo. ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? Debía ser una broma, seguramente. Tony y sus bromas. Le encantaba tanto tomarle el pelo... pero eso era demasiado. En cuanto le echara el guante ya vería ese ingeniero...

Tony, el joven Tony, le miró desde la cama. Se incorporó y de pie sobre el colchón, aprovechó la altura ganada y la baja guardia de Steve, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—Si te tardas más, me va a dar miedo—dijo y sin más, le besó. Un beso que fue más un choque de bocas.

Steve, ahora sí, estaba completamente desconcertado. Dejó caer su escudo y sujetó la cadera de Tony para apartarlo un poco, aunque, eso sí, despacio y suavemente.

—Tony...

—¿Sí? —Tony le miró, aún en la oscuridad, era evidente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. De verdad, aquel beso, había tomado casi todo su valor.

—No deberías hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? —a Tony le pareció gracioso que alguien, al que su amigo Rhodey había contratado para la ocasión, le dijera eso.

—Porque tu primera vez debería ser con alguien que ames.

—Por hoy, por esta noche, eres alguien que amo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza. Se apartó un poco más, tomando las muñecas de Tony para liberarse de su agarre.

—Si esta es una broma, es suficiente.

—¡No es una broma!

Tony hizo un puchero y volvió a prendarse de su cuello.

—Cap, eres el cap, por la siguiente ¿qué? ¿Hora? Así que está bien—Tony apoyó la frente en su hombro—Él murió. Papá lo ha estado buscando, pero todos saben que murió. Eres mi única oportunidad de estar con él.

Steve no supo que hacer. ¿Era en serio? ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!

—Tony, escucha—volvió a apartarlo y llevó las manos al broche del casco.

Tony lo miró angustiado y negó con la cabeza, quiso evitar que se quitara el casco, pero era tarde.

—¡No! —si lo veía, si veía el rostro de ese hombre, la fantasía se diluiría.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. Conocía ese rostro de memoria. No sólo estaba en sus libros de historia, también en las muchas fotos que su padre tenía de la segunda guerra mundial y de sus amigos.

Steve le miró serio, pero, al mismo tiempo, con ternura. Reconciliador.

—Yo soy Steve Rogers... creo que, de alguna manera, viajé en el tiempo, Tony. Y te lo digo, no quieres tener tu primera vez conmigo.

***

Tony aterrizó. Y lo primero que hizo fue atravesar el complejo hasta el laboratorio.

—Misión cumplida—dijo al entrar y al tiempo que su traje se iba apartando de él de apoco—. Y eso que el cap se hizo ojo de hormiga y no apareció. Debe estar con su noviecita—concluyó amargamente.

Bruce notó el tono de su voz, pero estaba más preocupado por lo sucedido que por los problemas sentimentales de Tony... aunque, pensándolo bien, estaban relacionados.

—¿Cómo vas? —le dijo Tony.

Bruce suspiró.

—Verás... Tony... Steve no se hizo ojo de hormiga.

—¿No? Con eso de que ahora se junta con Ant-man—Tony rió.

—No... amm...Me temo que es mi culpa.

Tony volteó a verle y levantó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

En pocas y atropelladas palabras, Bruce le explicó lo sucedido. Esperó la reacción de Tony, su enojo quizás... pero no esperaba que su gesto se transformara en uno de preocupación tal, que lo hizo sentirse realmente culpable.

—¿A qué año? —le preguntó.

Bruce estaba a punto de contestar, pero Tony se le adelantó. Tecleó aquí y allá; y después maldijo en voz bastante alta; sin embargo, tras la grosería, su voz se volvió quebradiza.

—No, no, no...

Bruce se acercó...

Ups...

¿Acaso había visto mal? Él podía jurar que había leído 1988... ahora, la pantalla decía: 1945

***

—Si pudieras retroceder en el tiempo y casarte con Peggy, ¿lo harías?

Tony había hecho esa pregunta, días a atrás, a Steve, mientras éste estaba distraído pintando en el estudio que se le había destinado para ello, en el complejo de los Avengers.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Curiosidad—Tony aguardó, pero no obtuvo su respuesta, así que insistió—¡Eh! ¿Lo harías?

Steve despegó la vista de su lienzo para mirarlo.

—Tal vez.

—¿Crees que sería buena idea? Quiero decir, volver en el tiempo, para poder tener una posibilidad con la persona que amas... antes de que a ella... no sé... no le agrades más. Algo así como, recomenzar.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente y, después, sonrió de una manera tan dulce que Tony sintió ganas de llorar.

—Sí. Al menos valdría la pena intentarlo.

Así que, ahí estaba él, Tony, creando una máquina del tiempo, sólo para volver al instante en el que creyó que podía tener para sí el amor de la persona que amaba.

Es decir, el amor de Steve.

***

Tony abrió la boca un par de veces como un pez.

Quería gritar, pero la voz no le daba para tanto.

—¿De... de verdad... eres...?

Steve asintió y suspiró. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para darse a entender.

—Pero... pero... pero.... Todos piensan que estás muerto.

—Bueno, yo también lo creía—Steve le sonrió suavemente y se pasó los dedos por su cabello, completamente desordenado a causa del casco—. Me quedé congelado muchos años, hasta que me encontraron. Sobreviví gracias al suero.

Tony le miró sorprendido; y toda la seguridad que había mostrado antes, se desvaneció.

—Te conozco de, lo que es para ti, el futuro—le dijo Steve y vio como brillaba una lucecita diferente en los ojos de Tony.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Sí, trabajamos juntos.

—¿Cómo lo hacían tú y papá en la guerra?

—Más o menos, un tanto más codo a codo.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Somos amantes?

Steve no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que esa pregunta le provocó— No, no lo somos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque... Tony, somos compañeros, amigos... nada más.

—¿Por qué?

Steve levantó las palmas hacia el cielo, a su parecer no había más que explicar, pero la mirada de Tony era tan aprensiva que se sintió obligado.

—Tony, no pongas esa cara. Eres feliz y tienes una vida amorosa estable.

—¿Cómo? —Tony frunció el ceño.

—Tienes de pareja una buena y linda mujer.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás casado?

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sales con alguien, entonces.

Steve no contestó eso, Tony no necesitó una respuesta, bajó la vista y se dejó caer en la cama con la cara contra las almohadas. Su gestó fue tal que espantó a Steve, quien se acuclilló a su lado, apoyando los codos en el colchón.

—¿Tony?

—No se vale—lo escuchó decir, con su voz ahogada entre las almohadas—. Se supone que si estas vivo, deberías ser mi amante.

Steve rió por lo bajo, estiró el brazo y con los dedos le acarició el cabello de la nuca.

—Bueno fuera—murmuró.

Pero fue suficientemente alto para que Tony levantará la vista y le mostrara un par de lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Te gusto?

***

Salió una chispa de la máquina, Bruce cerró los ojos. Pero no pasó nada más. Excepto que Tony dejó escapar otra maldición.

—Tony...

—Vamos, Bruce, ayúdame a pensar como traer a Steve de vuelta.

—Tony...

—¡Maldita porquería!—Tony pateó una de las fuentes de poder.

Las chispas volvieron a salir, pero, está vez, en cadena. Bruce corrió y se armó con el extinguidor. No esperó a que empezara el incendio, quitó el seguro y lo accionó, pero no sólo evitó el incendio, también, cubrió a Tony de polvo blanco.

—Perdón, Tony—le dijo.

Tony no le contestó de inmediato. Bruce lo vio quedarse quieto, tan quieto y blanco que parecía una estatua.

—¿Tony?

Su amigo, entonces, suspiró fuertemente; y en seguida, se llevó las manos al rostro. Después, se sentó con aire derrotado.

—¿Tony? Oye, no te preocupes, la arreglaremos...

—No importa—dijo Tony—. Él no volverá.

—¿Steve? ¿Por qué no? Te digo que lo arreglaremos, siempre lo hacemos.

—No entiendes, Bruce—Tony levantó la vista—¿Por qué querría volver, si ahora está con el amor de su vida?

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Tony, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo quería eso. Quería tomar un poco más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quería volver a ese día y tomar la oportunidad. Quería recomenzar en ese punto, en ese momento en el que Steve dijo que me amaba.

Bruce levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Él dijo eso?

Tony asintió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años.

***

Steve suspiró. Se le había salido y Tony no estaba nada dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusto? —Tony repitió su pregunta, impaciente.

¿Qué remedio?, se dijo Steve y asintió.

—¿Y por qué no somos amantes?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Por qué tengo a alguien? Estoy seguro que, si me lo dices, lo dejaría todo por ti.

—No puedo hacerte eso, Tony.

—Sí puedes. Si me quieres... házmelo.

Steve sonrió y con una mano le acunó la mejilla.

—No importa lo que yo sienta. Tú me quieres ahora, y por eso dices eso, pero en el futuro las cosas no son así. Estoy consciente de eso y no voy a intervenir en tu vida.

Tony frunció el ceño. Se sentó en la cama sobre sus rodillas.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Sí, claro que puede ser. De hecho, es así. Y está bien, lo entiendo.

—¡Pues yo no! —Tony golpeó sus muslos con sus palmas y en seguida volvió a abrazarse al cuello de Steve—. Yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, no es posible que te deje de querer.

—Tony...

—¡No! ¡No y no!

Steve le abrazó de vuelta y sonrió enternecido.

—Me basta esto, ¿sabes? Saber que me has querido así, me basta.

—A mí no—Tony hundió el rostro en el cuello del capitán—. ¿Y si te quedas? Sí, eso, quédate. Así podemos quedarnos siempre juntos.

—Tony, no debemos cambiar las cosas. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

El muchacho se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y lo miró casi suplicante.

—Entonces, sé mi primera vez.

—Tony...

—Dijiste que debía hacerlo con alguien que amara. Pues ese eres tú. Y si en el futuro no se puede, ¿por qué no ahora?

Steve encontró dificultades para refutar ese argumento tan bien estructurado. Ah, a veces, olvidaba que se enfrentaba contra la agilidad mental de un genio.

—Sería un buen recuerdo para mí—insistió Tony, mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso.

—Dios, qué difícil me haces esto.

Tony rió.

—¿Me amas, cap.?

—Sí, te amo.

—Entonces no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Steve suspiró y miró los ojos brillantes de Tony, esos ojos llenos de ilusión. Le retiró los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y aprovechó para atraer su rostro y besarle. Tony respondió tímidamente, pero colmado de emoción.

—Supongo que no—contestó Steve en el breve espacio en el que sus labios se separaron.

***

—A ver si entendí—dijo Bruce—. Un Steve, quién sabe cómo, de quién sabe cuándo, apareció en tu cumpleaños 18 y te dijo que te amaba.

—Y fue mi primera vez— puntualizó Tony.

—Sí, eso también—Bruce notó que eso era algo importante, y mucho—. Pero, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Steve antes?

—Porque no sé cuándo él estuvo ahí. Sé que debió ser después del ataque a Nueva York... pero, nunca tuve el valor para preguntarle si ya había pasado o no. Lo recordaba o no... si aún lo sentía o ya no.

—¿Pero tú no has dejado de sentirlo?

Tony negó.

—Creí que podía evadirlo, pero cada vez es peor.

—¿Por eso terminaste con Pepper?

—No podía mentirle, ni a mí mismo. No más.

Bruce suspiró.

—Cómo sea, sé que Steve siempre ha querido a Peggy Carter. Si lo quiero, se supone que debo dejarlo ser feliz. ¿No? —dijo Tony al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara con un paño.

—Tony, ¿no crees que quizás Steve viajo en el tiempo debido a este incidente?

—Pero la fecha...

—Yo vi, antes de que llegaras a poner desorden, otra fecha: 1988

Tony levantó la vista y le miró de hito en hito. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

—¿En qué año naciste, Tony?

—¡No me jodas, Bruce!

Tony se puso de pie, y con nuevo brío corrió a la máquina.

—¡Tenemos que arreglarla! ¡Vamos, Bruce!

—Sí, pero...

—Hey, Tony—por la puerta se asomó Rhodey, y se quedó bajo el marco de ésta mirando el desastre que tenían—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Un pequeño accidente—dijo Bruce rascándose la nuca a manera de disculpa.

Tony no le hizo caso, estaba trepado en quién sabe qué cosa, pero era con él con quién Rhodey tenía que hablar.

—Tony, oye, te llegó una carta a Industrias Stark, y te la traje.

—Sí, sí, déjala por ahí.

—Es que parece importante.

—Luego...

—Es de tu padre.

Tony se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Eh?

Rhodey giró entre sus dedos la carta, un sobre un poco amarillento, y revisó.

—Remitente: Howard Stark... Sí, eso dice.

***

Tony sintió el colchón bajo su espalda, y un poco del peso de Steve contra sí. Tomó un poco de aire antes de prendarse de sus labios de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo le apresó la cadera con las piernas. La lengua de Steve se abrió pasó entre sus dientes y Tony sintió una punzada de excitación cuando su lengua encontró la del capitán. Un sonido profundo desde su garganta lo delató y avergonzó.

Steve sonrió contra sus labios, apartándose e irguiéndose ante él, para quitarse la casaca del uniforme. No era tan fácil como con la ropa normal, así que le tomó un poco más de tiempo. Tony lo miró desde las almohadas. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía al mil por hora y podía sentir los nervios creciendo en su interior. Ante él, el torso desnudo de Steve se reveló como la cosa más sensual que jamás hubiera visto, sintió deseo y envidia al mismo tiempo; y eso se reflejó en el calor que sintió en las mejillas.

Steve le sonrió, y eso no ayudó para aliviar la sensación. Pero el capitán fue lo suficiente empático para no decir nada. Lo besó de nuevo, de manera profunda y cálida. Tony cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo ondulante suave y a la vez demandante de ese beso.

—Woa, así es como se siente un beso de verdad—dijo para sí cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo.

Steve rió y levantó la playera de Tony, le recorrió el torso delgado y de piel suave con los dedos, hasta sus tetillas, las cuales pellizcó y encontró otra adorable reacción en Tony. Un gemido que escapó de su garganta de nuevo, y el reflejo tácito de cubrirse la boca con las manos.

—No la ocultes—le dijo Steve y le apartó los dedos—, déjala salir.

Tony cerró los ojos una vez más, al sentir el beso cerca. Se aferró a él, con brazos y piernas. Ansioso y a la vez, sin tener idea de que hacer. Sólo quería más de esos besos y de esos dedos que, por alguna razón sabían dónde tocarlo.

Steve le quitó la playera, el pantalón y la ropa interior. Tony se estremeció cada vez, y se sintió, también, cada vez, más expuesto y a su merced. Era una sensación extraña, pero no por ello desagradable. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Steve le besaba todo el cuerpo, cada rincón y lamía los besos después, provocándole más de un estremecimiento. Sabía que tan excitado estaba, la tirantez en su entrepierna no podía ser un secreto, y cuando los dedos de Steve se cerraron entorno a él, volvió a jadear, tragó con dificultad. No había manera de describir lo que sentía, la manera en la que los pensamientos se escapaban de su mente y le devoraba el placer. Sin darse cuenta, siquiera, hasta que era tarde para detenerse, movía sus caderas, deslizando entre los dedos de Steve su miembro húmedo, caliente y duro.

—Abre la boca, Tony—le pidió Steve y él obedientemente separó los labios. Entonces, los dedos de la mano libre del capitán se deslizaron rozándole los dientes en su boca. Tony los cubrió de saliva rodeándolos con su lengua, eso también, se sentía bien. Tan bien que, combinado con la masturbación, terminó corriéndose, una ola de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo temblar sin control.

Jadeando, al regresar de ese pequeño black out, Tony notó que Steve se había apartado de nuevo, está vez para deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Tony se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó un poco para mirar. Llenarse los ojos de sus fantasías cumplidas. Dios, en verdad, tenían razón cuando decían que el Capitán América era perfecto, la cúspide del potencial humano. Una vez más, se sintió excitado, en realidad no había dejado de estarlo.

Se removió en su cama hasta alcanzar la mesa de noche y abrió uno de los cajones. Steve lo vio mientras dejaba atrás la última prenda. Tony sacó y le tendió un par de cosas.

—Yo pensaba usarlas un día cercano, aunque no pensé tener tanta suerte—le dijo.

Steve sonrió divertido y observó lo que era aquello: preservativos y una botella de loción lubricante. En seguida, reconoció la determinación de Tony, del Tony de siempre, esa que le era característica. Le vio darse la vuelta lentamente contra el colchón, apoyar las rodillas en éste y hundir el rostro en las almohadas.

—Escuché que es más fácil así—dijo ahogando su voz en la almohada.

Steve no podía simplemente echarse para atrás ahora. No con esa decisión tan firme, con ese deseo tan desbordante. Tony aguantó la respiración cuando sintió caricias en su espalda, un roce suave que, también, le hizo cosquillas. Sintió el cuerpo de Steve abrazándole, con los labios contra su cuello y la cadera contra su trasero. Sintió, por primera vez, el miembro del capitán rozando el suyo, se sentía caliente, duro. Cuando Steve los juntó y frotó con una mano, Tony tembló y se aferró con fuerza a las fundas de sus almohadas. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Se habría corrido de nuevo si Steve no hubiera parado. Tony sintió como si lo hubieran hecho retroceder antes de tirarse al abismo. Salvado, pero frustrado.

Entonces, escuchó el "click" de la tapa del lubricante. Steve le levantó un poco más la cadera, y deslizó uno de sus dedos entre sus nalgas. Se abrió camino entre ellas como un segador y Tony dio un respingo cuando el líquido frío del lubricante se frotó contra su entrada. Una mera presión que Steve ejerció haciendo pequeños círculos hasta que poco a poco la resistencia cedió, y comenzó a abrirse paso.

Tony hizo a un lado lo extraño que se sentía, y encontró en ello algo voluptuoso. Se relajó y al hacerlo sintió como el dedo de Steve se abría camino más fácilmente en su interior. Su dedo se movió ahí, le frotó algo dentro y no pudo contener su voz, ni las lágrimas, ni el placer que le recorrió como una ola de calor.

Lentamente, Steve estiró la zona, con cuidado y dedicación. Tratando de evitarle cualquier dolor. Tony comenzó a mover la cadera siguiendo el ritmo de su dedo, que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Y cuando le sintió listo, introdujo un segundo dedo. Tony nunca se había sentido así, la invasión no era para nada desagradable, y ¡diablos! Sentirse lleno así era increíblemente lujurioso, no quería un dedo o dos, lo quería todo.

—Basta... cap...—jadeó y despegó el rostro de la almohada para intentar voltear a verle—. Mételo ya... estoy listo.

Steve sonrió. Claro que quería hacerlo, se moría de ganas, su miembro exigía atención. Así que retiró sus dedos.

—¿Seguro?

Tony asintió. Por Dios, sí, se dijo, lo necesitaba como no creyó que lo necesitaría. Steve rasgó el sobre de uno de los preservativos y se lo puso. Se posicionó detrás de Tony, quien nervioso volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada, pero no dejó que su cadera fuera cobarde y la mantuvo en alto. Sintió las manos de Steve separarle las nalgas, y tomó aire. No tenía que pedirlo, Steve hizo todo con calma, observando cada reacción suya. Le penetró dejándole tiempo para irse acostumbrando a la invasión. Así, de a poco, hasta estar completamente dentro.

Tony sintió sólo un par de punzadas de dolor. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que, quizás, un poco más de estiramiento habría sido conveniente. Porque Steve era grande, grueso, lo llenaba por completo. Se tomó un tiempo para darse cuenta, para apreciar aquello. El primer empujón fue el último movimiento de Steve para entrar en él, y se sintió maravilloso. Tony no podía esperar, en ese punto había perdido la cabeza, no razonaba a menos que se tratara del camino para llegar al orgasmo. Movió la cadera un poco hacia adelante y luego, hacia atrás. La señal fue comprendida. Steve le sujetó la cadera y comenzó a embestirle. Ritmo suave que poco a poco aumentó.

Ese punto que Steve había tocado con sus dedos fue aporreado tanto y de tal forma que Tony ni siquiera pudo prever su segundo orgasmo, eyaculó y perdió noción de sí mismo por unos segundos. Segundos suficientes para que Steve cambiara la poción. Lo recostó de espaldas al colchón, le separó los muslos, levantó su cadera y volvió a su interior, esta vez, sin ir lento.

—¡Oh, diablos!—gimió Tony, buscando el encuentro con la cadera de Steve, completamente embotado por la deliciosa sensación que iba y venía.

Buscó, también, sus labios, el beso demandante, ese que le mordía los labios y le robaba el aliento. Steve se corrió cuando le tomó en brazos y sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Las paredes de Tony le estrujaron, cuando éste se estremeció por tercera vez. Fue ese instante que el orgasmo también lo alcanzó. Apretó el cuerpo de Tony contra el suyo, le sintió abrazarse a su cuello y aferrar las piernas en torno a su torso. Le escuchó jadear cerca de su oído. Y recogió en sus dedos el sudor que le empapaba la espalda.

—¿Tony...? —le llamó segundos después.

Tony había relajado su cuerpo y se apoyaba pesadamente contra él. Lánguido y adormecido.

—¿Estás bien?

El muchacho asintió, sin decir palabra. Despegó el mentón del hombro de Steve y le miró. Ninguno dijo nada, se contemplaron uno al otro con adoración, con tal cariño que sería imposible describirlo. Tony quiso grabarse en la memoria el rostro de Steve, de su amor de toda la vida. Se abrazó a su cuello y le sonrió. Descubrió la cadena que colgaba del cuello del capitán, sujetó las placas que pendían de ésta.

—¿Puedo quedármelas?

Steve asintió, le soltó por un breve instante, para quitarse las placas, y pasarlas por encima de la cabeza de Tony, hasta que pendieran de su cuello. Luego, le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole así, a verlo.

—Te amo, Tony.

—Y yo a ti, cap—dijo éste con voz trémula.

Se besaron y abrazaron con apremio. 

Todo ello, sabía a despedida.

Steve se quedó con Tony, hasta que éste se quedó dormido. Lo cubrió con las mantas, y le besó la frente, antes de vestirse y marcharse.

***

Howard despidió al último invitado y se quedó en la sala, con una copa de whisky entre los dedos. María pasó por detrás de él y le apretó un hombro.

—Hora de ir a la cama.

Howard asintió y levantó su copa.

—Sólo me termino esta.

María asintió y tras pedirle que no tardara mucho, se dirigió a sus trabajadores para despedirlos y subió a su habitación. Howard se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies a la mesa de centro. Se relajó, le dio un sorbo a su copa y lo saboreó en la boca. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó el timbre.

—¡Yo voy! —anunció, aunque no esperaba que alguien le escuchara.

Se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta principal. Seguramente, pensó, se trataba de un invitado que había olvidado algo. Nunca esperó a quien vio del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡¿Steve?!

—Hola, Howard.

***

Tony abrió la carta de su padre con los dedos temblorosos. Sus dos amigos, detrás de él, esperaban poder echar un vistazo a lo que ésta decía. Constaba de tres simples renglones:

Ve aquí.

27°40'20''; 140°30'23''

Te quiero, hijo mío.

Tony frunció el ceño. A buena hora se lo ocurría a su padre jugar con él. Estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero vio otro renglón más: una fecha: 05-1988. Volvió al sobre y revisó los sellos, uno especificaba que entregaran la carta justamente en esa fecha futura.

—¡VIERNES—dijo—, busca las siguientes coordenadas...!

***

—Me alegra tanto que estés vivo. ¿Quieres un whisky?

Steve negó y sonrió a su amigo. Había decidido recurrir a él, por más pena que ahora sintiera, después de haber estado con Tony, quien, por cierto, dormía escaleras arriba. Steve se había escabullido por la ventana y había vuelto a la entrada principal, para no meter en problemas, precisamente, a Tony.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Steve le contó rápidamente lo sucedido desde que él había vuelto al mundo. Howard, por supuesto, se sorprendió al escuchar sobre Tony.

—¿Trabajas con él? ¿De verdad hablas de mi hijo?

—Sí, es el mejor Avenger, Howard.

Éste último sonrió.

—Sabía que haría grandes cosas.

—Tal vez, sería bueno que se lo dijeras de vez en cuando.

—Se ha quejado, eh.

—En realidad no. Pero es obvio. Deberías decirle que lo quieres.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no? Es tú hijo.

—Ni yo me lo explico. Creo que la distancia entre nosotros se está volviendo insalvable.

—Te aseguro que decírselo acortara mucho la distancia. Encuentra la manera de hacérselo saber, Howard.

—¿Es una orden, capitán?

—Un consejo de amigo.

—Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por el futuro; sé que tú lo cuidarás.

—Sí, bueno. Para ello necesito tu ayuda.

***

—¿Dónde estamos, Tony? —Bruce y Rhodey acompañaron a su amigo hasta el lugar que indicaban las coordenadas.

—Es una propiedad de Industrias Stark. Mi padre dejó dicho en su testamento que no se podía construir ni modificar nada en este lugar.

Los tres miraron la casa frente a la que estaban, una sencilla propiedad que no levantaba suspicacias de ningún tipo, excepto por los guardias que la resguardaban. Tony se identificó ante ellos y fue así como los dejaron atravesar la barda exterior. Ahora, frente a la puerta, Tony buscaba cual de todas las llaves que correspondían a la propiedad era la de la puerta principal.

—Se supone que no puedo disponer de ella hasta este año—continuó explicando—. Pensaba hacer algo con ella, aunque aún no sabía qué.

Escucharon un click, y la puerta cedió.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó Tony.

Entraron y buscaron algún interruptor para encender la luz. Descubrieron una casa amueblada, pero evidentemente abandonada.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Se preguntaron los tres de pie en la sala. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que, al encender las luces, sólo se habían encendido unas cuantas. Primero pensaron que el resto estaban fundidas, pero las luces prendidas parecían marcar un camino. Atravesaron así, sólo las habitaciones iluminadas, bajaron unas escaleras hasta el sótano y ahí descubrieron lo que parecía ser un antiguo laboratorio de Howard Stark. Todo estaba en funcionamiento. Tal vez, había estado así durante años.

—¿Qué demonios? —se dijo Tony mientras recorría junto con sus amigos el laboratorio.

—¡Tony! —Fue Bruce quien llamó su atención—¡Ven, rápido!

Tanto Tony como Rhodey corrieron hasta dónde estaba su amigo y se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que éste veía.

Ahí, frente a ellos, en lo que parecía una capsula, estaba Steve.

—¡Carajo! —Dijo Tony, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió.

—Tony—Rhodey le tendió otro sobre amarillento—Estaba ahí—señaló una pequeña mesita.

Tony abrió la carta, dirigida a él. En ella, Howard le daba instrucciones para despertar a Steve. No lo pensó demasiado y uso a sus amigos de asistentes.

***

—¿Seguro de esto? —Preguntó Howard unos días después. Había usado una casa a las afueras de Nueva York para trabajar y darle alojamiento a Steve.

—Sí. Tengo que volver.

—¿Por qué no quedarte aquí? Estás más cerca de tu tiempo que allá.

Steve suspiró.

—No debo cambiar nada. ¿No siempre decías eso, cuando hablabas de viajar en el tiempo?

—Pero también decía que cómo me gustaría cambiar cosas.

Steve sonrió.

—Hablando de eso. Hay algo que me gustaría cambiar.

Howard volteó a verlo, y levantó una ceja.

—¿Tu enamoramiento con mi hijo? —le dijo, Steve le había contado, más o menos, sobre sus sentimientos por Tony, obviando, por supuesto, lo que había pasado hacía unas noches.

—No, eso no.

Howard gruñó, pero no objetó. ¿Qué podía objetar?

—Hablando de él, parece que está volviendo a tenerte como su héroe. Cuando era niño hasta se disfrazaba de ti... Aunque ahora, es diferente.

—¿Está bien?

—Mejor que nunca. No me lo explico.

Steve sonrió, no dijo nada, pero decidió volver al punto.

—Te decía que quiero cambiar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Steve tomó aire.

—Dentro de unos años, te encontraras con Bucky...

Howard frunció el ceño.

—...tendrá la orden de matarte. Así que...

—No.

—Howard...

—Déjalo así. Tienes razón sobre no cambiar los hechos.

—Pero, Howard, hablamos de tu vida.

—Está bien. Prefiero morir en manos amigas en todo caso—Howard sonrió—. Está listo. Vamos entra.

Steve dudó, insistió una vez más, pero Howard se mantuvo firme y no quiso saber nada más, excepto, la razón por la que Bucky estaría vivo y tendría esas órdenes. Repitió que estaba bien, que la vida tenía que terminar de alguna manera.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Steve.

—Ese ha sido mío, Howard.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y entonces, sólo entonces, Steve entró en la capsula. Howard la accionó.

Bien, se dijo éste ultimo cuando preparó una hoja de papel y se dispuso a escribir, Tony tendrá algo de trabajo, cuando reciba esta carta.

***

Lo primero que Steve vio al despertar fue el rostro de Tony sonriéndole.

—Hey, capsicle, ya te está gustando eso de meterte en refrigeradores.

Steve sonrió.

—Nada de eso... sabía que me encontrarías.

—Mi padre dejó muchas instrucciones.

Steve sonrió y agradeció a su amigo en silencio. Se removió en la cama y suspiró.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Tony.

Steve estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero se arrepintió y asintió.

—Subiré la calefacción.

—No es necesario, sólo ven—Steve levantó las mantas que lo cubrían.

Tony lo miró estupefacto. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de esta. Steve rió por lo bajo.

—Ven—repitió.

Tony dudó en dar el primer paso, y el segundo también, pero los demás fueron rápidos y precisos como su salto al interior de la cama y su rápido descalce. Steve lo abrazó y Tony a él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Steve confirmando, así, la suposición de Tony y Bruce sobre la fecha de su viaje en el tiempo.

—No sabía si me creerías... no sabía si eras tú u otro, o sí ya lo habías vivido o no... yo sólo...

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? Quiero decir que me...

—¿Qué te amo? No sabía si me creerías... si te importara o si tuviera caso. Y con todo lo que ha pasado, pensé...

Tony sonrió.

—¿Qué te odiaba?

Steve asintió.

—Yo también pensaba que me odiabas, o al menos que no te agradaba más.

—Imposible.

—Te lo dije, capsicle, ¿recuerdas? Esa noche, te lo dije. Que no podría dejar de quererte.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Tony sonrió, acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Steve.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo que reponer.

Steve asintió.

—Sigamos donde lo dejamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Este one es muy largo, me habría gustado dividirlo pero no encontré la manera de hacerlo. Y, de hecho, iba a ser un fic largo, con otra parte paralela (una dónde Tony se encuentra con un Steve pre-suero); pero tengo poco tiempo para llevarlo acabo, al menos, por el momento.
> 
> Si alguien quiere tomar la idea que he plasmado aquí (que tampoco, creo, es la idea más original del mundo), más mi plan revelado de la historia paralela, sólo avísenme (para leerla) y mencionenme en los agradecimientos jaja Yo espero, en el futuro, poder hacer mi versión extendida o seguir, donde la deje XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. White Flag

Comenzaba un día más, y como cada día, lo primero que hizo Tony fue revisar ese teléfono que descansaba en su mesa de noche. Como cada día, no había nada más que esa pequeña pantalla azulosa con los dígitos de la hora y la fecha. Un día más.

Tony cerró el teléfono y se arregló. Salió con el aparato en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Era un objeto que siempre tenía presente, pesaba en su bolsillo, le quemaba el pensamiento. Parecía decirle, todo el tiempo, que lo tomara, que lo abriera y marcara el número en él.

Pero, cuando le hacía caso y estaba a punto de marcar, retrocedía.

¿Qué diría si llamada era respondida?

—Sé que piensas que no debería seguir amándote o decirte eso.

Es lo que siempre el murmuraba al teléfono, como si éste fuera el mismísimo Steve y le insistiera en que le dijese eso, que le dijera que todo estaba bien y superado.

—Pero si lo dijera, bueno, seguiría sintiéndolo. ¿Dónde estaría el sentido de eso?

Esa pantalla fría continuaba hablándole, ahí en su cabeza, con la voz de Steve a veces, sin ella otras. Le pedía esas palabras, esa llamada, para confesar una mentira. Dar el tiro de gracia y liberarlo así de toda esa carga emocional, de ese amor que duró muy poco, que apenas comenzaba realmente y que, antes de poder sujetarlo entre sus dedos, se había escapado como agua corriente.

No, Tony no lo liberaría. No porque deseara causarle conflictos ya fuera con un nuevo o un viejo amor, sino porque no podía.

—Te prometo que no intento hacerte la vida más difícil... o volver a donde estábamos.

Porque sí, lo sabía, no era nada sencillo ser un fugitivo, operar en las sombras, mantenerse firme de esa manera. Oculto, secreto, sin un hogar, siendo un nómada sin un lugar para refugiarse, para descansar; y en ese punto, no eran tan diferentes uno del otro. Él, Tony, también vagaba. Un corazón que necesitaba refugio, pero el refugio que quería se movía constantemente, huyendo. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo... sabía que Steve deseaba lo mismo, al menos, enmendarlo, por ello había hecho lo que había hecho. No había más palabras. Hasta ahí se quedaba todo. No había manera de retroceder.

—Señor, es hora.

—Gracias, VIERNES.

Tony se levantó de la mesa, donde había intentado picar algo para el desayuno. Suspiró y cerró el teléfono. Lo dejo sobre el mantel blanco y lo miró de pie. Pensaba dejarlo ahí, dejarlo atrás. Pero supo, que era imposible, era imposible escapar de esa pantalla azul, como lo era escapar de los ojos azules de Steve. No se podía, eran una trampa mortal, un pozo sin fin, no se podía hacer más que caer y caer. Así que lo tomó y lo regresó al bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, justo ahí, donde colindaba con su corazón.

Ni modo, no había salida. Sonrió. No se puede tener todo en la vida, pero eso no significa que no se siga deseando hasta el último instante.

Me hundiré con este barco

Y no levantaré mis manos y me rendiré

No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta

Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré

Natasha le pasó a Steve la batería.

—Es la última carga, tendremos que buscar otra mañana—le dijo y se estiró—. Iré a dormir.

—Gracias, Nat. Descansa.

La chica asintió y bostezando se retiró a la que funcionaba como su habitación en esa base improvisada. Steve le siguió por unos segundos con la mirada y después, se encargó de conectar el teléfono a la corriente. Abrió el aparato y comprobó que en la pantalla el icono de la batería indicara la carga.

Suspiró. Un día más terminaba, y como cada día, lo último que hacía antes de intentar conciliar el sueño era revisar el teléfono. Tal vez, ya debía de saber lo que encontraría cada vez, pero era necio, siempre lo había sido.

Nada.

Cerró la tapa del teléfono y lo dejó sobre el suelo, donde estaba sentado y él apoyó la cabeza en la pared, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, su mirada volvió al aparato. Parecía llamarle, como si le dijera algo a pesar de permanecer en silencio. Era como si Tony le dijera algo, como si le quisiera hacer ver que su espera era inútil.

—Sé que deje mucha confusión y destrucción como para volver de nuevo; y que no cause más que problemas. Entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo de nuevo...

Contestó, aunque no hubiera alguien ahí que lo escuchara realmente. Sabía que Tony no le llamaría, incluso si realmente tenía algo que decirle; verdaderamente, no creía que hubiera algo que éste quisiera decirle. Él, Steve, había tomado su decisión, y por más difícil que le fuera, de alguna manera, no se arrepentía. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido ser más claro, tener más tacto.

En fin, no había vuelta atrás. Lo que se gestaba entre ellos, ese amor que alcanzó a ver como se ve al sol cuando se asoma en el horizonte cada amanecer, se había ocultado. Una noche eterna se posaba sobre su cabeza.

—... y si vives siguiendo las reglas de "se acabó", entonces, estoy seguro de que eso tiene sentido.

Era congruente si nunca más escuchaba su voz, ni lo volvía a ver. No había manera. Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Irremediablemente. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que suspiraba. Sonrió. Bueno, había batallas que no se podían ganar, sin embargo, eso no significaba dejar de la guerra.

Me hundiré con este barco

Y no levantaré mis manos y me rendiré

No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta

Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré

Tony levantó la vista, le fue imposible fingir que no había escuchado su voz. Después de la crisis de Thanos, no había quedado más que reunir lo que quedaba, a quienes aún estaban en pie. Vio a Steve cruzar la puerta de la sala de juntas junto con Natasha y de inmediato desvió la vista. Steve no vio ese movimiento, pero al entrar, no pudo evitar voltear a verle por un breve instante antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Y cuando nos encontremos... estoy seguro de que pasará

Durante la reunión, durante la reagrupación de las fuerzas, ambos miraron al otro en silencio y con amor. Pero siempre tuvieron los reflejos justos para que el otro no notara la mirada, para enfocar su vista en otro punto justo antes de que sus pupilas se encontraran.

Todo lo que estaba ahí

Aún seguirá ahí

Tony rió, Steve sonrió. Tony bromeó, Steve organizó. Nada raro, todo normal. Todo reestablecido, excepto por un silencio inadvertido. Un apretón de manos, seguido de tres palabras que no pudieron decirse, que ni siquiera se anunciaron y, sin embargo, se mantenían en sus labios.

Lo dejaré pasar

Me moderé la lengua

Cada uno, tomó su camino. Steve volteó antes de seguir a Nat afuera del recinto, sólo un instante, para verle de espalda platicando animadamente con Bruce, sólo eso y volvió la vista al frente. Tony estaba bien. Era lo importante.

Tony volteó un segundo después de que la mirada de Steve lo abandonara. Vio su espalda, su manera tan característica de caminar y bajó la vista por un milisegundo, antes de volver su atención hacia su amigo. Steve estaba bien. Era lo importante.

Y tu pensarás

que te he olvidado

Steve descubrió el viejo teléfono en su mesa de dibujo. Era inútil ya, pero él seguía conservándolo. Lo levantó y se sentó en el borde de su cama con él en la mano. Lo abrió y la pantalla mostró que la batería se acababa.

Tony descubrió el viejo teléfono en la mesa de su taller. Era inútil ya, pero él seguía conservándolo. Lo levantó y se sentó en el borde de un banco con él en la mano. Lo abrió y la pantalla le mostró que el azul era infinito.

Me hundiré con este barco

Y no levantaré mis manos y me rendiré

No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta

Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré

Ambos, en habitaciones separadas por algunos metros, pensaron que, correspondido o no, el amor seguía siendo amor.

Cerraron el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Volví a escuchar está canción, (la había olvidado, pero siempre me ha gustado) y simplemente ha estado rondando mi cabeza susurrando "stony (MCU)" jaja
> 
> La canción es White flag de Dido y básicamente esto es el vídeo versión Stony... mmmh, algo así. Ubique las escenas, como se dieron cuenta, en antes de Thanos y finalmente, después de IW. 
> 
> Ahí estamos. 
> 
> -Suspiro suspiroso-
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Burn

18+

—Escuché sobre ti.

La voz llegó a sus oídos como un murmullo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Y yo de ti. ¿Whisky?

—Por favor—vio como le tendía el vaso con hielo y el líquido ambarino en él. Lo tomó y sonrió de medio lado, también, se quitó los lentes oscuros—. ¿No me acompañas?

—Acabo de entrenar, no me gusta beber después de ello, aun cuando el alcohol es inocuo en mi organismo.

—Ya veo. Hay similitudes después de todo.

—Eso supongo.

—Lo dices por mí.

El otro no contestó, tampoco había sido una pregunta, así que, eso estaba bien. Decidió sentarse, mientras su anfitrión se quitaba la playera sudada y se secaba el torso con una toalla. Era difícil no ver, difícil no admirar.

—Qué envidia—le dijo—, eres hermoso, en serio. Incluso cuando no eras perfecto tenías atractivo.

—Es algo con lo que se nace.

—Supongo que también lo dices por mí.

Aquel sonrió ante sus palabras, cabeceó como diciendo que no era realmente importante hacer esa especificación.

—¿Te pondrás sentimental? —dijo.

—Imposible... ¿no me conoces, acaso?

—En realidad no.

Ambos rieron, porque era cierto, su conocimiento sobre uno y otro era limitado. Sin embargo, parecían conocerse mejor que nadie.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con ellos—llegó a la conclusión el visitante.

—Es obvio.

—Qué cursis.

—No me sorprende... no en mi caso.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?

Bebió un trago de whisky antes de contestar y le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿Cómo debo llamarte yo a ti?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Del tipo de... asuntos qué hayas venido a tratar.

Una nueva sonrisa.

—Eso es simple, ¿me das otro? —agitó el vaso vacío, haciendo tintinear los hielos en él.

—La botella está a tu lado.

—¿Me harás decirlo?

Una sonrisa de medio lado le respondió entre las sombras de la habitación, en la cual sólo estaban encendidas las tenues luces del minibar.

—Está bien, lo diré, pero sólo si después, me sirves otra copa.

—Es un trato.

—Quiero que te acerques a la luz, hace mucho que no veo a alguien tan hermoso, aparte de mí mismo.

El otro rió y cumplió con su parte del trato. Salió de la semi oscuridad y entró al halo de luz; tomó la botella de whisky y sirvió un nuevo trago para su invitado improvisado.

—Supongo que la soledad no es del todo amable. ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

—Supones bien. Pero no los extraño. No necesito amigos—acercó el vaso a sus labios y bebió, eso sí, sin apartar la vista del hombre que tenía delante. Le devoró con la mirada, examinó cada marca de músculo, cada gota de sudor sobre su piel. Le vio quitarse las vendas de las muñecas. Olía a ejercicio, claro, a sudor y a un tanto de suciedad, pero eso estaba bien, tenía un grado de belleza que los puritanos no entenderían. Como no comprendían las marcas que surcaban ese torso, marcas que para algunos serían terribles, abominables, incluso; pero no para él—¿Puedo?

—Si crees poder.

—Siempre puedo.

Estiró el brazo y dejó sus dedos desnudos para poder tocar realmente, sin ninguna barrera. Sintió la piel húmeda bajo sus yemas, y siguió una de las líneas que le marcaban. Estaba tan inmerso en ello, tan concentrado, que le tomó por sorpresa cuando el otro le tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ésta para atraerlo bruscamente contra sí.

Su aroma, desde ese nuevo y cercano ángulo era adormecedor, como una droga recién descubierta y más poderosa que cualquier otra.

—Supongo que esto también viene de ellos—dijo levantando el rostro para encontrar el del otro a centímetros del suyo.

—Supongo.

Sonrieron y al siguiente segundo, se besaron. Lo hicieron con hambre, como si nunca en su vida hubieran besado a alguien o, por el contrario, hubieran besado a todos y ese fuera el último beso del mundo. Como la culminación de un largo recorrido. Se apartaron y se sonrieron de medio lado, con cierto cinismo en el rostro.

—Por mi está bien, si le dices a tus hombres que nos dejen a solas.

—Vaya invitado tan exigente.

—Pensé que valorabas la privacidad.

El otro no contestó, hizo una seña y los hombres que resguardaban la puerta, salieron y cerraron.

—¿Ahora qué?—dijo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Quítate eso.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¿Dónde está lo que yo quiero?

—Justo aquí.

—En serio que eres molesto—le sujetó del traje y lo apartó de un tirón. No esperaba que cediera tan fácil, pero lo hizo. Descubrió piel entre esos hilos plateados que escurrían entre sus dedos como si fueran mercurio y se apuró a tocarla. El otro rió, al tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello con un brazo.

—Tú también lo eres—dijo y después buscó un nuevo beso.

Sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas se encontraron y cualquier palabra que tuvieran se mezcló ahí hasta desparecer. Él, el dueño de la casa, el jefe de aquellos soldados que se apostaban tras la puerta, sujetó al otro en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama con cierta facilidad. Le dejó ahí y se irguió entre ese mar plateado que ondulaba alrededor del otro y le permitía ver el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte? —preguntó, de nuevo, mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa.

—Cómo más me gusta.

—El nombre con el que te conocen— le dijo al tiempo que trepaba a la cama e hincaba una rodilla entre las piernas del otro—: Superior.

Superior sonrío, y estiró el brazo para alcanzar y reclamar al otro.

—Bien dicho, capitán... ¿o debo decir, Führer?

No recibió respuesta, no era necesaria después de todo. Sintió el beso demandante de nuevo y el ardor excitante de aquello. No había necesidad de contemplaciones, ninguno de los dos era nuevo, realmente, ni inocente. En el fondo, la esencia, aquello que los convertía en quienes eran, no difería de los otros, sólo que, a diferencia de aquellos, ellos eran honestos de una manera brutal.

—Steve—dijo Superior cuando se apartaron y vio al otro alzarse frente a él. El emblema de Hydra brillo roja y majestuosa en su torso perfecto—. No pierdas tiempo, no es necesario.

—Lo sé, Tony—dijo el Führer y separó los muslos de Tony entre los cuales era visible y palpable la erección de su miembro—. Eres tan impaciente.

Tony rió por aquel llamado a sus núcleos, a aquello que hacía que todas las versiones de ellos mismos estuvieran conectadas; pero, de inmediato, su risa se transformó en un gemido. Steve había deslizado uno de sus dedos en su interior y presionaba dentro; abriéndole indolentemente, intentando acortar la distancia. La tortura, sin embargo, para Tony era deliciosa, plantó los pies en el colchón y de esa manera tuvo un punto de apoyo para mover la cadera contra esos dedos.

—Rápido—pidió, aumentando el frenesí de su búsqueda. Sí, estaba impaciente, y sí, deseaba tanto tener ese pene perfecto dentro de sí. ¿Qué? ¿A alguien le importaba? ¡Al diablo el mundo entero!

Steve retiró sus dedos y le miró maliciosamente. En ese punto Tony no sabía quién de los dos era peor, a los ojos del mundo. Pero, de nuevo, ¡al diablo!

Sintió la punta del pene de Steve tantear en su entrada, juguetear alrededor, tentándole con la humedad del presemen que le empapaba, un sustituto de lubricante que, quizás, poco ayudaría; pero moría por sentir el ardor. En el dolor también había perfección y belleza. Y su deseo se cumplió, le sintió deslizarse en su interior, empujar dentro de él y abrirse paso sin esperar nada. Sólo así, a base de fuerza. Tony gimió y apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos. Sí. Eso quería. Quería ese falo abriéndole así. Ese grueso y caliente falo taladrándole por dentro. No tardó en buscar el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Steve tampoco estaba ahí para esperar, le embistió una y otra vez, disfrutando de la estrechez que le rodeaba, Tony lo estrujaba como si quisiera devorarlo. Aquello parecía una competencia para ver quién engullía a quién primero.

Tony protestó cuando Steve se apartó, pero cuando éste le giró sobre su estómago, no dudó en levantar la cadera y exponerle impúdicamente, el camino que debía seguir. No era necesario, pero, sin duda, había sido como encender una mecha. Steve le penetró con una sola y limpia estocada y se movió dentro de él como le vino en gana. Siempre, por supuesto, complaciéndole. El nuevo ángulo era perfecto para Tony, alcanzaba a golpear su próstata con una abrumadora precisión. El primer orgasmo llegó de improviso y le nubló el pensamiento; eyaculó contra las sábanas y cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que no había sido el único en dejarse ir, sintió el tibio semen de Steve gotear de su entrada.

La siguiente vez, resultó resbaladiza, lo cual también fue genial y le siguió otra y otra, hasta que perdieron noción del tiempo. Pararon más de una vez, comieron, charlaron y luego, volvieron a ello como si ese fuera su trabajo y lo demás sólo un descanso. Y finalmente, Tony, se miró en el espejo del baño de Steve. Su cuerpo le devolvió las secuelas de esas noches de lujuria desatada. Un encerrón de días, tal vez. Reconoció las marcas rojizas de pellizcos y mordidas; y cuando volvió al cuarto descubrió las líneas de sus uñas en la espalda de Steve.

—Hey—le dijo y Steve giró para mirarlo—Me pregunto que quisimos hacer, si matarnos o amarnos. ¿Tú que dices?

Steve sonrió, se sentó en el colchón y acomodó la almohada para recargarse en ella.

—Ambos, quizás.

Tony le devolvió el gesto y trepó a la cama sobre el regazo de Steve. Su armadura andaba cerca, esperándole, pero él aún no le quería. Sentado a horcajadas en la pelvis de Steve, apoyó los antebrazos contra los hombros de Steve y este le rodeó la cadera con las manos, acercándole un poco más con una suave y sensual ondulación.

—Hablando cosas serias—dijo Tony—. ¿Qué falló en tu empeño?

—La debilidad humana, la misma que me hizo ascender. ¿Y en tu caso?

—Lo mismo. La incapacidad de la humanidad para aceptar su imperfección y permitir que alguien superior les dirigiera.

—El mismo problema.

—Pero caerán, una y otra vez. Así que algún día, no les quedará remedio alguno que dejarse llevar.

—Serán vencidos por sus propios miedos.

—Exacto. ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esto?

—¿Qué?

—Qué eres el único que podría compararse conmigo. Aunque, claro, no es como si pudieras alcanzarme.

—No necesito alcanzarte, Tony, basta con derribarte. Cualquier sistema perfecto tiene una falla.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—No rehuiré a una, y menos si es contigo.

Tony rió.

—Ah, nos quemáremos, ¿sabes? Nos quemáremos uno al otro hasta los cimientos.

—Lo sé. Serás y seré tu ruina. Sí, arderemos—Steve sonrió y deslizó sus manos en rededor a la cadera de Tony, hasta estrujar sus nalgas con sus dedos—. No tengo miedo a eso.

—Ni yo.

—Ardamos.

—Sí. Y hagamos que el mundo arda con nosotros.

Sonrieron ante ello y se besaron una vez más como si firmaran un pacto suicida.

Como si decretaran el fin del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Un poco de Capitán Hydra x Superior Ironman
> 
> Sé que no están en los mismos universos, pero meh. Creo que si se unieran realmente ganarían, como ganan sus contrapartes cuando trabajan juntos. Sé, también, que en el caso de Superior su destino es un poco más incierto que el de cap. Hydra, porque en realidad no sabemos que diablos pasó con él a excepción de que se quedó sólo. Y que no es otra versión de Tony, es Tony con una moral completamente distinta... esperen... creo que el cap. Hydra es igual... algo así. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay un Tony "bueno" que lo enfrente "realmente y cuerpo a cuerpo", como en el caso de Steve. Por otro lado, pero bajo la misma idea, no sé si quieran spoiler de cap. Hydra (más), pero digamos que hay probabilidad de que éste siga dando lata en el futuro. 
> 
> La canción, tal vez, no tenga nada que ver (un poquito, quizá sí), pero de ahí nació la inspiración.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. There is a light that never goes out

—Espérame ahí—Tony apretó el teléfono contra su oreja mientras se cubría la otra con la mano libre—. Sí, confía en mí.

Afuera se escucharon golpes contra su puerta.

—¡Anthony! —escuchó la voz furiosa de su padre—¡Sal de una vez!

—¡Jódete! —le respondió Tony al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

—¡Jovencito, no voy a discutir contigo! —gritó Howard—¡Tienes cinco minutos para bajar!

Tony no contestó, escuchó los pasos de su padre alejándose por el pasillo.

—O si no, ¿qué? — farfulló pateando uno de sus zapatos tenis contra la puerta.

Como sea, pensó, no tengo tiempo que perder. Buscó de entre su ropa una chaqueta medianamente limpia; olió un par antes de encontrar una. Decidió que era, también, una buena oportunidad para usar la colonia aquella que había costado un ojo de la cara. Tras ponerse la chaqueta se miró en el espejo: su cabello lucía despeinado y en su rostro se dibujaba apenas una incipiente barba. Diecisiete años bien cumplidos brillaban impacientes en sus ojos. Se puso los sneakers y corrió, finalmente, hacia su ventana. Al abrirla, respiró el aire de la libertad. Miró en lontananza, hacia la calle detrás de la barda de hiedra que delimitaba su jardín. No tuvo que esperar mucho, vio una luz que se acercaba rápidamente por la calle y se detenía casi frente a él.

Sonrió y pasó una pierna por encima del alfeizar de la ventana, luego el torso y buscó asirse de los bordes de la misma ventana y posar un pie sobre la cornisa que rodeaba el segundo piso de su hogar. Así, sacó el resto del cuerpo y se deslizó despacio por la cornisa hasta una cascada de hierba. Comenzó a bajar por ella lo más rápido que pudo, era un riesgo, pero valía la pena. A un metro de distancia del suelo, saltó y cayó al pasto como un gato.

Al levantarse, se sacudió la ropa y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Giró hacia su casa sólo para burlarse de los que estaban adentro y corrió, enseguida, hacia la barda. Ahí le esperaba trepar y saltar. Le llevó un poco de tiempo, y una vez arriba, se sentó en el borde para tomar un descanso. Desde ahí, lo vio.

—¡Hey!—dijo.

Steve levantó la vista y contuvo la sonrisa que le causó ver a Tony trepado en la barda. Estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en su motocicleta; así, tal cual, se dirigió a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Estoy huyendo de casa—le dijo Tony—. Ayúdame.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te atrape, Rapunzel?

—Ja, ja, idiota—Tony se descolgó de la barda sosteniéndose del borde casi con sólo los dedos—. Pero estaría bien si me atrapas.

Steve se dio cuenta que no era una broma y se acercó, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo y que ni él ni Tony se rompieran un hueso en el intento. Pero funcionó, por alguna razón, funcionó. Tony dio un salto de fe, y Steve lo capturó antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Estás demente—le dijo éste cuando, ambos, rieron y recompusieron sus ropas—. Ahora, dime, ¿qué es eso de que escapas de casa?

—Sólo eso—dijo Tony—. Hay una estúpida fiesta y no quiero estar.

Pasó delante de Steve y admiró la motocicleta. Era casi nueva, brillaba con las luces de la noche.

—Uf, tu madre sí que se lució—dijo.

Steve sonrió.

—Quizás demasiado.

Tony rodó los ojos, pero sonrió, al mismo tiempo. Steve siempre era tan modesto y humilde, todo lo contrario, a él. Sin embargo, curiosamente, le gustaba, ¡qué va! ¡Le encantaba! Pero eso era un secreto.

—Bueno—Tony tomó uno de los cascos que estaban sobre el asiento—, invítame a salir esta noche.

—¿Adónde?

—Donde haya música y gente.

Steve señaló con su pulgar detrás de él, en dirección a la casa a sus espaldas, en la cual, según las propias palabras de Tony, había una fiesta.

—Donde sean jóvenes y estén realmente vivos—acotó Tony con cara de "no me jodas, Rogers"—Anda, vamos.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro, pero la idea le parecía divertida. Así que tomó el casco que Tony le tendía y subió a la motocicleta.

—Agárrate bien—le dijo, cuando Tony se acomodó tras él y le abrazó la cintura.

Steve dio la patada de arranque. Tony apoyó la mejilla en su espalda, cerró los ojos y respiró por un instante el aroma limpio y masculino de la chaqueta de éste.

***

El viento silbaba mientras les golpeaba el rostro. Las luces de la noche coloreaban las calles. Tony se sintió feliz, libre. El enojo anterior se había desvanecido.

Se detuvieron en la casa de Natasha Romanoff. Las luces estaban encendidas y varios adolescentes, como ellos, entraban y salían, con vasos rojos en las manos, riendo y jugando.

—La fiesta de Nat—dijo Tony al saltar de la moto—, la había olvidado.

Steve se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el manubrio.

—Vamos—dijo y juntos atravesaron la puerta al interior de la casa.

Natasha bailaba con el mejor amigo de Steve, en el borde de la piscina y con sensualidad. Paró en cuanto los vio cruzar la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de su hogar. Agitó la mano y corrió a saludarlos.

—¡Pensé que no vendrías! — le dijo a Steve— ¡Y menos tú, Stark!

—No es fiesta hasta que yo llego—dijo e hizo reír a la pelirroja

—Pruébalo, presumido.

Tony sonrió y pidió a voces una cerveza.

—¿Qué te trajo? —Bucky, el amigo de Steve chocó manos con él—¿Él?

Steve asintió.

—Quería salir de casa—explicó.

—Y príncipe azul fue a su auxilio—concluyó Bucky.

Steve rió y decidió que necesitaba algo de beber.

—¿De dónde sacaron la cerveza?

—De la bodega especial del padre de Natasha—explicó Bucky.

Steve reprobó con la cabeza la acción, estaba seguro que su amiga tendría problemas cuando sus padres volvieran de su viaje.

A lo lejos, Tony parecía divertirse. Bailaba y bebía, intentando sacudirse las presiones y las decepciones. Rodeado de gente, como siempre, se daba vuelo, haciendo bromas, jugando, bailando, coqueteando. Pero con la mirada siempre lista para encontrar al rubio que lo había traído y que parecía un faro en medio de la marea de gente. Lo miraba, para no perderse, para encontrar salvación cuando no pudiera sostenerse en pie nunca más. Ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las sillas de playa a la orilla de la piscina, tenía un vaso en el piso, mientras hablaba con su amigo Sam.

Un poco mareado, sudado por tanto bailar y riendo como un idiota, Tony se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó por la espalda con un brazo, hincando una rodilla en el espacio libre de la silla.

—Chócala, Samy—dijo pasando su cerveza por encima de la cabeza de Steve.

Éste escuchó el "cling" de los vidrios al encontrarse y sintió al cuerpo de Tony apoyado en su espalda.

—¿Qué bebes, capi? —dijo Tony abrazándose al cuello de Steve y respirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Refresco.

—¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó Tony—Típico de un deportista, ¿verdad?

Steve era el capitán del equipo de rugby de la preparatoria y era, realmente, disciplinado. Incluso en momentos así, cuando el ciclo escolar había terminado. Incluso ahí, en una fiesta que no era más que la inauguración de las vacaciones.

Steve no contestó. Se giró de alguna manera y tomando la cintura de Tony y lo hizo sentarse en la silla encontradamente con él.

—Estás bebiendo mucho—le dijo.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te llevo a casa?

Tony le dio un trago a su cerveza y negó.

—No quiero nunca, nunca, volver a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Steve levantando una ceja.

—Porque ya no tengo una, no más—Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar a ello, Tony se puso de pie, dejó la cerveza en el suelo y rodeó la silla para quedar frente a Steve—Venga, arriba—le dijo y tomó sus manos para tirar de él.

Sam los miró curioso, sin esgrimir ninguna palabra y bebiendo de su botella de cerveza. Vio cuando Steve se puso de pie y Tony lo abrazó como si quisiera bailar con él. Al fondo sonaba una canción de rock and roll, no había nadie mejor en el género que Steve. Vio cuando ambos rieron por los pisotones y equivocaciones en las vueltas. Sam no dijo nada, ni siquiera creyó que alguien más los viera. No dijo nada, ni para burlarse, porque vio en el rostro de Steve alegría genuina. Y, finalmente, vio a Tony tomar la mano de Steve una vez más y llevarlo a la orilla de la piscina.

—Salta conmigo—le pidió.

Steve le miró interrogante. ¿Era en serio?

—¿Un salto al vacío?

Tony asintió. Steve miró hacia atrás, donde su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien, al agua—reflexionó, Tony, a su lado—¿Vienes?

Al decir eso se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla. No esperó respuesta, se dejó caer en la piscina y, ya que no había soltado su mano, arrastró a Steve consigo. El agua ensordeció los oídos de ambos por un momento y tras unos breves instantes de confusión, ambos emergieron para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡YUJÚ!—gritó Tony y palmeó el agua fuertemente.

Steve rió y se retiró el cabello que se le había pegado a la frente. Los que estaban en la orilla y habían visto su caída, rieron con ellos y pronto se comenzaron a unir.

—¡Steve!— dijo Tony entre los chapoteos de los demás, y braceó un poco para alcanzarlo— Invítame a salir esta noche.

—¿A parte de aquí?

Tony asintió.

—Sí, ¡vámonos!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque quiero ver gente y quiero ver vida!

***

Minutos después, la motocicleta rodaba por la carretera. Tony reía a espaldas de Steve, mientras su ropa mojada se enfriaba y pegaba a su cuerpo por culpa del viento. Luces brillantes se aglomeraban a lo lejos. Una rueda de la fortuna, carros chocones, dardos, tazas locas: la feria local.

Tony volvió a saltar de la moto cuando llegaron, y Steve lo siguió.

Música y risas. Algodones de azúcar, manzanas caramelizadas. Tony tiró de Steve de un juego a otro. Cuando su ropa se secó por completo, se sentaron en la cerca que delimitaba la zona de la feria, con un algodón de azúcar entre las manos.

Steve miró su reloj, estaban cerca de la media noche.

—Tony, ¿te llevó a tu casa ahora?

Tony se metió un bocado de algodón rosa a la boca y dejó que se derritiera en su interior, antes de contestar.

—Por favor, no me vayas a dejar a mi casa, porque no es mi casa. Es su casa y ya no soy bienvenido ahí.

Aquello confundió a Steve.

—No entiendo—dijo—, ¿qué sucede, Tony?

El castaño se removió y puso de pretexto el algodón para meditar su respuesta o, más bien, para decidir si contarlo o no. Lo había mantenido en secreto, porque no había sabido cómo lidiar con ello, aunque sus amigos más cercanos, como Rhodey o Pepper, lo sabían, habían tenido el tacto de no preguntarle.

—Papá volvió a casarse—dijo amargamente.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente un par de años atrás, y había sido un golpe terrible para Tony. Y sí, habían pasado años, pero para él era tan reciente como si hubiera pasado una semana atrás. No se sentía bien. No podía entender como su padre lo había superado al punto de casarse de nuevo. Tampoco le caía bien su madrastra; no se llevaban bien. Discutían a cada rato. Ella tenía más de un mes viviendo con ellos, y ya era insoportable. No quería volver a su casa, no quería asistir a la fiesta de una boda que le enfermaba.

Steve le miró por un instante sin decir nada, y cuando lo hizo, simplemente dijo:

—Entiendo.

Tony sonrió. No quería hablar de ello en ese momento, así que agradeció que no le pidiera más información.

—¿A dónde vamos, ahora? —preguntó Steve a continuación.

Tony se encogió de hombros y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—A donde tú quieras. Tú eres el jefe.

Steve rió, le palmeó el muslo y saltó de la cerca.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo y echó a correr.

Tony lo imitó.

***

Cruzaron las calles semi pobladas como saetas. Tony levantó los brazos para sentirse volando, se tambaleó ante las ráfagas de aire, y volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de Steve, riendo.

Una clase de euforia los inundó a los dos.

—¡Más rápido! —gritaba Tony.

Y Steve giraba las muñecas acelerando. Era un excelente conductor, esquivaba los autos con gran facilidad. Pero y si no, pensó Tony, y si llega a fallar, si un auto ignora como nosotros el límite de velocidad, y si un autobús de dos pisos se estrella contra nosotros...

—¡Morir a tu lado sería una manera celestial de morir! —gritó, pero no estuvo seguro de si Steve lo escuchó.

Por un lado, esperaba que no. Era demasiado revelador. Steve le gustaba mucho, mucho. Desde que éste llegó a la academia, su vida había comenzado a reducirse a la manera en la que podía hablar con él o ser su amigo. Sí, Steve le gustaba más que las donas glaseadas, lo que era mucho.

—Steve—dijo apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Steve, esperando que sus labios alcanzaran su oreja y su voz, su oído—. Si un camión de diez toneladas nos matara a los dos, morir a tu lado...bueno, el placer, el privilegio, es mío.

Como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta. Pero Steve aceleró un poco más. Tony sonrió y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, pasara lo que pasara, Steve estaba con él. Nada podía estar mal.

—Invítame a salir esta noche—murmuró—. Llévame a cualquier lugar, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

La velocidad bajó paulatinamente cuando se encontraron con un paso un tanto congestionado. Un paso a desnivel, tras él cual se encontraron en plena carretera y volvieron a acelerar.

Imprudencia. Locura. Juventud estúpida a toda velocidad sobre el asfalto. Eso eran y nada más.

Y una canción resonó en la mente de Tony con toda su potencia, tal como la había escuchado esa mañana:

Take me out tonight.

Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care.

I don't care, I don't care.

Driving in your car.

I never never want to go home.

Because I haven't got one.

Oh, I haven't got one.

***

Steve se detuvo en el malecón. El sonido del mar llegó a Tony como una inyección de adrenalina.

Esta vez, fue Steve el primero en abandonar la moto.

—Ven, por aquí—le dijo y le tendió la mano.

Bajaron a la playa así, siguiendo las luces lejanas de farolas. El mar era un abismo negro en la noche, sólo la Luna revelaba las ondulaciones del agua; eso y el sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla indicaban su existencia frente a ellos.

—Mira hacia arriba—le pidió Steve a su lado, sujetando su mano aún.

Tony hizo caso. Volteó y vio a la vía láctea en todo su esplendor. Era increíble. Miles y miles de estrellas que jamás se ven en la ciudad. Luz. Luz en el medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Wow!—exclamó y escuchó la suave risa de Steve a su lado.

Éste le soltó mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. 

—Hay una luz que nunca se apagará—dijo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Morir contigo, también, para mí, sería una forma celestial de hacerlo, un placer y un privilegio.

Tony tragó saliva; había sido escuchado. Pero no pudo responder, Steve encontró y besó sus labios en medio de la oscuridad.

El beso perfecto, pensó Tony, amable y tibio.

Tony giró hacia él y se abrazó a su torso, para profundizar el beso.

—Quería saberlo—dijo Tony, después, cuando ambos se recostaron en la arena y observaron las estrellas y la Luna— y en el oscuro paso a desnivel, pensé: "Oh, Dios, mi oportunidad a llegado al fin". Pero entonces un extraño miedo me paralizó y simplemente no pude preguntar.

—¿Si saltaría al vacío contigo?

Tony asintió.

—Bueno, mi madre me matará cuando vuelva. Digamos que lo he hecho.

Tony rió, giró hacia él y trepó a su regazo.

—Gracias—dijo—, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—respondió Steve sujetándole la cadera.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora podían verse más o menos.

—Sal conmigo—pidió Steve.

Tony rió y se inclinó hacia él, hasta rozar su nariz con la de él.

—Sí—dijo y lo besó.

***

El amanecer los atrapó a mitad del camino de regreso. La luz pajiza que cubría las calles y engullía todas las farolas de la calle y de los automóviles. Tony respiró el aire frío y escuchó algunos pájaros cantar cuando Steve se estacionó frente a su casa.

—Creo que no tenemos opción—dijo este último, refiriéndose al hecho de volver a casa.

Tony asintió.

—He disfrutado mi fuga contigo—dijo—. Hagámoslo más seguido.

Fue el turno de Steve de asentir.

—Bien, te veré más tarde, cuando acabe el castigo que seguramente me pondrá mi madre—dijo e hizo reír a Tony.

—¿Listo para vértelas negras, capi?

—Valdrá la pena—Steve se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Hay una luz que nunca se apagará—respondió.

Steve sonrió. Se besaron a manera de despedida y luego, Tony vio a su, ahora, novio partir calle arriba.

Sí. Hay una luz que nunca se apagará, pensó, eres tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir algo con esta canción: There is a light that never goes out de The Smiths
> 
> y también de escribir stony fuera de El inesperado... para despejar la mente. 
> 
> Estamos frente a, quizá, Stony Avac... bueno, son adolescentes, En mi imaginación están ubicados entre los años 70's-80's y en Inglaterra. Si no lo imaginaron así, regresen a releer e imagínenselos así (?) Ok, no jaja
> 
> Eso era todo. Ah, bueno, me subí un poco al tren de Tony Blancanieves y Steve Príncipe encantador XD jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Un poema Stony

Estaba yo sentado

comiendo un helado,

cuando llegó Steve

y me lo quitó de la mano.

"Oye, tú, maníaco",

le dije enojado,

"Devuélvemelo de inmediato."

Steve me miró un rato

como quién no rompe un plato.

"Hacer calor", dijo el descarado,

"¡Vamos, Tony! ¡No seas malo!"

"¿Malo yo?" Repliqué de inmediato.

"Eres tú quién me lo ha quitado".

"Corrección" dijo él con encanto,

"lo he secuestrado".

"¿Y qué necesito para rescatarlo?"

Pregunté, menos malhumorado.

"¿Qué tal un beso en los labios?"

Dijo él, con los ojos cerrados.

"Es el momento" Pensé, errado.

Steve levantó el helado en alto,

justo antes de que pudiera agarrarlo.

"Maldito, Capsicle" murmuré irritado.

"Al rehén has comprometido"

Dijo él dándole un mordisco.

"¡No!" exclamé sonriendo,

"¡Pagaré el rescate ipso facto!"

En su boca encontré el sabor del helado,

pero el dulce quedó olvidado;

pues, más delicioso fue el sabor de sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Más que un poema es un "rima sin esfuerzo con silabas terminadas en o" jaja perdonen la pretensión del título. XP
> 
> Sólo me estaba divirtiendo, espero que haya sido divertido para ustedes también. 
> 
> Pues, nada, eso fue todo.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Amor como el mar

Si quieres saber cómo era, tendría que decirte que era como una playa del caribe. Sí, así. Su piel era blanca y tibia; su cabello rubio, dorado como el mismo ardiente Sol; y sus ojos eran del color del mar. Sí. Eran azules, pero eran más que sólo azules. Eran del color del mar. ¿Has visto los diferentes colores del mar? A veces eran azules cielo, azules marino, verdes, grises... pero transparentes. Podías ver a través de ellos, como se pueden ver los corales en un arrecife. Y así como un arrecife de coral, él guardaba en su interior mil maravillas, estaba construido de una manera artística, casi milagrosa. En él habitaban los corales, las anémonas, los poliquetos, las estrellas, los erizos y los pepinos de mar. Maravilloso, pero fácil de destruir. No cabe duda que lo más hermoso es, también, lo más frágil.

En ese entonces, yo no sabía cómo cuidar de él. Me habría encantado ser capaz de protegerlo, pero era sólo un niño. No tenía fuerzas, ni recursos, era un ser limitado; pero deseoso y enamorado.

Me enamoré de él, de mi playa caribeña, de mi sol de medianoche, de mi niño de oro. ¿Te suena cursi? Sí, lo sé. No son palabras comunes en mí, pero no me son ajenas. Es sólo que, cuando te enamoras como yo lo hice, no puedes pronunciar palabras de amor así nunca más. Es como si esas palabras se escribieran en el pergamino del destino y, después, se quemaran en la eternidad. Tenían un destinatario, y sólo uno.

¿Te sorprende también que me haya enamorado de un hombre? Sí, lo sé, tampoco es común en mí. Pero es lo mismo que con las palabras de amor. Una vez que amas a alguien así, no puedes amar a nadie más así. Esa es la razón por la que no me relaciono románticamente con hombres; y mantengo relaciones de una noche con mujeres. Todo lo que pude sentir por otra persona, ya lo sentí. También está escrito en el pergamino del destino y ardiendo en la eternidad.

Es como un pacto, como un conjuro, no lo sé... algo sagrado, intocable e inalterable.

Su nombre era Steve. Y pasó el verano de mis quince años en la misma playa de bungalós, dónde vacacioné con mi familia ese año. Su madre y él, rentaron el bungaló justo al lado del mío.

Mi recuerdo más claro de nuestro primer encuentro es su playera azul. No me preguntes por qué. Pero puedo ver, en mi memoria, la tela azul brillante que cubría su torso esa tarde. Le quedaba grande y ondeaba de los bajos con las corrientes de viento. Estaba de pie en la orilla de la playa, dejando que las olas lamieran sus pies. Su figura adolescente aún se recorta en mis ojos como una postal.

Tenía mi edad, era un poco más delgado que yo, pero tenía mi estatura. Y yo siempre he sido un poco bajo de estatura. Me cayó bien por eso. Pensé que sería genial salir con alguien que no me molestara todo el tiempo. Nada más verlo, me alegre. Hasta ese momento, era el único joven en la playa; no tenía a nadie con quién divertirme. Me hizo feliz no ser el único que estaba solo.

Le conocí mientras perdía el tiempo en la orilla de la playa coleccionando conchas. Era, después de todo, lo único que podía hacer en ese lugar; para ir al pueblo más cercano tenía que pedirle a mi mayordomo que me llevara, porque quedaba a varios kilómetros. Aún no tenía licencia de conducir y tampoco sabía hacerlo muy bien, así que, por más que quisiera robarme el auto, no podía.

Steve estaba de vacaciones. Y le dio curiosidad saber lo que hacía. Fue él, quien dijo la primera palabra, quien lanzó la primera sonrisa. Yo no hice más que tratar de corresponder a esa perlada sonrisa, a esa voz ronca de adolescente. Me preguntó si podía ayudarme y pasamos la tarde buscando conchas, entre más raras fueran, mayor oportunidad tenían para quedarse en mi colección. Steve encontró una genial que parecía tener una estrella dibujada en azul. Nunca he visto otra igual. Se la deje. "Para que empieces tu propia colección", le dije aquella tarde antes de separarnos.

Su padre había fallecido años atrás, no me dijo cómo y no quise preguntar. Días después, habíamos tomado la suficiente confianza como para hablar de nosotros. Sentados en una enorme roca cerca de la playa, divisábamos el atardecer. Estábamos descalzos, con los pies llenos de arena y un ligero bronceado en la piel, aunque él menos que yo; su madre lo había embadurnado con protector solar y llevaba una gorra que lo hacía sudar. Podía ver mechones de su cabello rubio empapados asomándose por los bajos de la gorra. Tenía una voz agradable, aunque, como dije, ronca. Pensé que tendría una voz muy masculina cuando fuera adulto. Pero eso no lo podré saber.

Nos veíamos siempre, todos los días, en esa roca. Por lo general yo siempre llegaba antes, así que buscaba el lugar más cómodo entre las salientes de la roca. Steve siempre se acercaba sigiloso, y me tocaba el hombro con los dedos. Yo volteaba y sus ojos me sonreían. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él y pronto mi padre dejo de quejarse de que yo me quejaba de haber ido a ese lugar de vacaciones, tan alejado de la civilización. Realmente, poco me importaba el resto de la gente, mientras pudiera estar con Steve.

¿Cómo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él? Creo que no me di cuenta tan pronto como hubiera querido. Pero el día que no pude negarlo, lo recuerdo bien. Jarvis, mi mayordomo, nos llevó al pueblo. Por primera vez en días, deje las sandalias por un par de tenis. Steve llevaba una playera blanca y unas bermudas grises, también llevaba tenis. Lo recuerdo bien, ese día evadió la gorra, así que su cabello dorado como el sol, brillaba y sobresalía entre la multitud como un punto luminoso.

Compramos helados y nos sentamos en la fuente de la plaza. Jarvis nos dejó a nuestras anchas, más que nada porque quería encontrar provisiones de té. Hablamos de tonterías, y nos detuvimos en lo que querríamos estudiar. Yo dije que seguiría los pasos de mi padre, no porque persiguiera la herencia o por obligación de hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar, sino porque realmente me gustaba y tenía talento para eso. Steve se rió de mi por presumido, para entonces, ya le había dicho que mi IQ estaba por encima de los demás, y, sin embargo, cuando estaba con él, parecía disminuir por debajo de la media. Él quería estudiar arte, le gustaba dibujar. Lo reté a dibujarme, dijo que sí, que lo haría.

"¿Qué tal tu helado?" me preguntó.

"Delicioso" respondí y lo invité a probarlo.

Era de chocolate con menta. Steve se inclinó hacia mí, pensé por un momento que lo que haría sería besarme, no me preguntes por qué. Lo pensé, y me puse rojo como un tomate, mi corazón latió como demente y entonces lo supe, Steve me gustaba. No me besó, por supuesto, sino que le dio un lametazo a mi helado; vi la mancha verde claro con pedazos de chocolate en su lengua, por un breve momento. Y entonces, quién quiso besarlo, fui yo.

Tuve que apartarme. Di un brinco y señalé a la fuente.

"Pidamos un deseo" mascullé. Steve sonrió, con esa sonrisa amable, tranquila, hermosa. Asintió y se puso de pie también. Nos paramos en el borde de la fuente, con nuestras monedas en los dedos. Recuerdo que pedí que el verano nunca terminara. No supe lo que él pidió, me habría gustado saber, pero Steve se negó, a pesar de mis miles de intentos de coerción de decírmelo.

Después de eso, fue difícil no sentir que moría un poco cada día que pasaba a su lado. Quería decirle que me gustaba y que me gustaba cada día, cada minuto, un poco más. Una noche, en nuestra roca, lo encontré inclinado sobre algo. Yo había escapado de una cena de ostiones y corrí por la orilla de la playa, con las luces anaranjadas de lo bungalós de un lado, y la luz de la luna del otro.

"¿Qué haces?" le dije al trepar a la roca, creo que lo asusté, porque dio un respingo y abrazó aquello que tenía entre las manos. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté intentando quitarle aquello. Tardó, pero cedió. Se trataba de su cuaderno de dibujo. El paisaje nocturno de la playa estaba ahí, pero también un par de dibujos de mí. Steve no necesitaba que posara para poder trasladarme al papel, me tenía en su mente nítidamente.

Pareció nervioso cuando reparé en ellos, incluso con la poca luz, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Me burlé, sólo quería que el ambiente se volviera más ligero, pero logré lo contrario. Steve no se rió, sus hombros cayeron un poco y su mirada se entristeció.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte golpeándole el brazo de manera amistosa.

"Lo siento, Tony" dijo, y ¿sabes? Siempre me gustó como decía mi nombre. "No quiero que te incomodes".

"¿Por qué lo haría?" sonreí. Pedí que me lo dijera y entonces, la respuesta llegó como un impulso, algo que no podía decirse claramente, porque las palabras, muchas veces, avergüenzan más que tomar acción al respecto. Steve respiró profundo, asintió como si hubiera tomado una decisión. Se inclinó hacia mí, pensé que me iba a quitar el cuaderno de dibujo, pero en lugar de ello me besó.

Aún sonrío cuando lo recuerdo. Aún tengo aquí el roce de sus labios, un poco resecos, pero tibios, dulces a pesar del ambiente salino. Recuerdo su aroma suave, el calor de su cuerpo cerca, el roce de sus dedos en mi mejilla. El suave "lo siento", que dijo a continuación. Avergonzado, rascándose la nuca y queriendo escapar, brincó de la roca y tomó camino hacia su bungaló.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice, salté y corrí en pos de él. "¡Steve!" grité, lo alcance y rebase, de esa manera le corté el paso. Jadeando lo miré, lo abracé y finalmente, también lo besé. Dos besos en una noche. Comprendimos que era mutuo. Y reímos enrojecidos, derretidos y felices.

Sin embargo, un día después, debido a su escape por la noche Steve contrajo un resfriado y no pudimos besarnos por un tiempo. Recuerdo haber ido a su bungaló, él tenía fiebre y dormía. Su madre me pidió cuidarlo mientras ella le preparaba algo de comer. Me encargué de los paños húmedos sobre su frente. Debí prestar más atención entonces. Debí haber presentido que se trataba de un aviso. Pero no. Creí que era un resfriado común y ni Steve ni su madre hicieron por sacarme de mi error.

Al finalizar la cena, su madre me invitó a quedarme a dormir. Acepté y corrí para avisar a mis padres y luego, regresé con ropa para dormir, mi cepillo de dientes y una bolsa de galletas que hurté de la reserva de Jarvis. Steve estaba despierto y su madre había improvisado una cama al pie de la suya para mí. Me acomodé, pero en cuanto su madre apagó la luz, trepé a su cama, me senté ahí y le ofrecí de las galletas de Jarvis. Me aseguró que se sentía mejor, y más, porque ahora yo estaba a su lado.

Terminé durmiendo a su lado, en la cama. Nos abrazamos como dos niños que buscan refugio en el otro. Nunca he dormido tan bien como en esa ocasión. Si cierro los ojos puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón, justo debajo de mi oreja, y puedo percibir el tacto de su brazo rodeándome los hombros. Olía a ungüento de mentol, pero debajo de éste estaba su aroma fresco y masculino. Habría querido abrazarme a él así, por siempre.

Steve sanó y volvimos a las andanzas. Jugamos en la arena, exploramos la playa, platicamos tumbados boca arriba mientras el sol tostaba nuestra piel, o sentados en nuestra roca. Besándonos cuando nos sentíamos a salvo y lejos de miradas indiscretas.

En cierta ocasión, encontramos unas cuevas en un extremo de la playa. Habíamos ido más lejos que nunca antes y estábamos emocionados. Nos colamos en aquellas cavidades húmedas y frías. No nos adentramos demasiado, pero la arena mojada bajo nuestros pies nos indicó que el mar podía entrar cuando subía la marea. No nos preocupamos por ello, merodeamos un poco en busca de pinturas rupestres o algo así.

No encontramos nada, excepto la intimidad para estar juntos. Para besarnos no sólo los labios o las mejillas, sino cada espacio de piel. Su piel sabía a la sal del mar, me dijo que la mía también. El roce de su lengua, de sus dedos, de su cuerpo... fue mi primera vez, y estoy seguro que también fue la suya. Fuimos torpes, nos avergonzaba y encendía todo. Pero el sexo, sólo entonces, se vistió de amor. No lo ha vuelto a hacer y, honestamente, por mí está bien. Ya lo dije, no necesito más que ese amor por el resto de mis días.

Salimos corriendo de ahí cuando el agua de mar alcanzó nuestras pieles desnudas. Apenas si pudimos tomar nuestras cosas antes de salir. Volvimos cada día después desde entonces. Hacíamos el amor y luego, jugábamos un poco. Ahí, grabamos nuestras iniciales en la roca. Y Steve me dibujo completamente desnudo. Fue nuestro refugio. Aún hoy en día, suelo ir ahí. Cruzó la playa y entro en la cueva. El tiempo es cruel, supongo, ya no es el lugar de entonces, los vacacionistas la han encontrado, y hay botellas de cerveza vacías, basura de diferentes tipos, incluyendo condones. No los culpo, es un buen lugar para hacer una orgía. Lo único que sigue intacto son nuestras letras, una a lado de la otra, cursimente unidas con un corazón en la piedra. Siempre que voy, dejo que mis dedos recorran la sinuosidad de su "S" Es como decir su nombre de la manera que lo decía entonces, cuando su flequillo dorado se balanceaba sobre su frente mientras él se movía dentro de mí, ondulando como las olas del mar.

La noche anterior al final del verano, Steve me esperó en la roca. La luna estaba llena en lo alto. Yo le dije que se resfriaría de nuevo, pero él dijo que no importaba. Nos acurrucamos ahí uno junto al otro, con las manos entrelazadas. Nadie sospecharía si de casualidad pasaban a esas horas de la noche, puesto que sólo podrían ver nuestras espaldas.

"Toma" le dije al darle en un pequeño papel el número telefónico de mi casa "Llámame" pedí "Tal vez, podamos vernos antes del próximo verano" Quería que así fuera, estaba dispuesto a pedirle a mi padre que me enviará a estudiar a la misma escuela que Steve. Estaba enamorado, tanto y tanto que no quería perder contacto con él.

Steve me sonrió, no me contestó, pero guardó el teléfono con cuidado en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo en su pecho. De pronto, se puso serio.

"Tony" me dijo con gravedad, él solía ser así. Nada que ver conmigo, él era serio, centrado, analítico, un poco cínico de vez en cuando, me ponía en jaque como nadie ha podido hasta ahora; tenía una lengua maravillosa, sí, en los dos aspectos: el sexual y el elocuente. Siempre sabía que decir, tenía las ideas claras y firmes e, incluso, discutir con él era un reto delicioso. En fin, me llamó y ganó mi atención.

"Dime"

"Si se pudiera en el futuro" dijo "¿te casarías conmigo?"

Aún sonrió cuando lo recuerdo.

"Sí" dije sin pensarlo. "Sí, claro que sí"

Eso lo hizo feliz. Esa noche me regaló la concha con la estrella y un dibujo que había hecho de mí. Nos besamos largamente antes de despedirnos. Me iría a primera hora de la mañana y no lo podría ver, así que su figura agitando la mano a medio camino entre su bungaló y el mío, es el último recuerdo que tengo de él.

¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, no recibí ninguna llamada. Me enojé mucho, no te lo negaré. Me sentí herido, pero después supe la razón. Al verano siguiente.

Volvía al mismo lugar, y esperé por Steve varios días. Nunca llegó. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Una tarde, mientras el sol se ponía y yo, como todos los días, aguardaba en nuestra roca, sentí el toque de unos dedos en mi hombro. Volteé lleno de alegría pensando que era él. Pero a quien vi fue a su madre. Me sonrió amablemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lo supe entonces. Steve se había ido y no iba a volver. No estaba de vacaciones el verano anterior. Quería conocer el mar antes...antes de morir. Su madre lo había llevado para cumplir su último deseo. Estaba enfermo, era grave e irremediable. No quiso que yo lo supiera. Sabía que yo habría ido a verlo, que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo (habría encontrado la manera de obligar a mi padre a mover influencias en los hospitales). Pero Steve quería que lo recordara justo como lo conocí ese verano y no deteriorado como lo estaría meses después.

Su madre me dio las gracias, porque en esos días que pasó conmigo, Steve estuvo más sano que nunca, más vivo y feliz. Él me dejo una carta, le pidió a su madre que me la diera. La leo todos los días antes de dormir. Su amor en unas líneas, su agradecimiento y su vida. Me confesó en ella el deseo que le pidió a la fuente: Un poco más de tiempo para estar conmigo. Me deseaba lo mejor del mundo, y me pidió que lo olvidara. Cómo si eso fuera posible.

¿Me preguntas por qué no me he casado? Bueno, ahí tienes. Si el futuro lo hubiera permitido lo habría hecho. No lo haría con nadie más.

Sí, voy todos los veranos a esa playa. Compré el bungaló dónde él se había hospedado. Y todos los días camino hasta nuestra roca, me siento en ella y espero. Lo espero. Sueño con el día en el que él tocará mi hombro con sus dedos y al girar el rostro, veré al amor de mi vida diciéndome: Te estaba esperando, Tony.

Y entonces, mi amor inmenso y profundo como el mar encontrará su playa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Un poco de hurt no está mal, creo... 
> 
> Esto fue una especie de Stony AVAC (en paz descanse), con un Steve pre-suero. Tenía este one desde hace mucho, pero no lo había terminado... vaya, que raro en mí (??) XD
> 
> La canción vino después de que lo escribí, ¿cuenta como songfic? y es La playa de La oreja de Van Gogh.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. En otra vida

La primera impresión no siempre es la que cuenta. Al menos no para ella. Él era muy delgado entonces, incluso unas pulgadas más bajo que ella. Pero tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un azul particular, uno que cambiaba de tonalidad según su estado de ánimo. Así podía ir de un azul casi gris cuando estaba triste, a un azul casi eléctrico cuando estaba feliz.

Un verano después de terminar el primer curso de la secundaria, su padre contrató un grupo de muchachos para que le ayudarán a armar alguno de sus muchos inventos. Él fue el tercero que le presentó su padre.

Ella era una niña que parecía tener mucha energía. De pantalones siempre, por más que su madre la persiguiera para que se pusiera los carísimos vestidos que le compraba su padre; sucia de la cara y con el pelo castaño despeinado. Parecía un niño y, muchas veces, le confundieron con uno, uno muy bonito. Siempre se valía de eso para hacer travesuras. Ese verano en particular, aludiendo al calor, se cortó el cabello a casquete; aun no tenía mucha forma de mujer, así que ocultaba sus débiles formas detrás de ropa holgada.

—Toni Stark—decía cuando los chicos estrechaban su mano.

Su padre levantaba una ceja, porque sabía de qué iba. Un nombre así, podía confundirse, se volvía ambivalente. Niño/niña, ¿qué más daba? Toni terminaba jugando con ellos canicas o fútbol y siempre se las arreglaba para salir victoriosa. Siempre caían en la trampa.

Pero él no, aunque fingió bien que le creía, ser uno más de ellos. Nunca esgrimió un gesto de desaprobación o le trató con condescendencia, pero al final del verano, le dijo "señorita", sólo para hacerle saber que no había caído en su juego. Él era más inteligente que el resto. Y fue quizás eso, lo que le gustó de él en primer lugar.

Así que se grabó bien su nombre en la mente:

Steven Rogers.

***

Tony pidió estar a solas.

No le miró hasta que se sentó a su lado y se quitó el casco. Entonces, con éste entre las manos, levantó la vista.

A pesar de todo, parecía estar dormido.

Pero su cabello dorado estaba mancillado por salpicaduras rojas, tanto como su mejilla: su propia sangre. Sus labios entreabiertos... parecía que, si se acercaba, podría tomar un poco de su aliento, pero no había más aliento que se filtrara entre sus dientes. Sus ojos... jamás volvería a verlos. Era una sensación horrible.

Steve estaba muerto.

Y le gustara o no. Estuvieran de acuerdo o no.

Era su culpa.

La sangre de la persona que amaba, había sido derramada por sus manos. Directa o indirectamente.

¿Cuántas veces antes y cuantas veces después, habría traicionar a Steve? Si existieran mil vidas, si existieran mil universos. Si en uno de ellos fuera Steve quien lo traicionara, podría darse por bien servido. Habría sido justo. Porque en el resto de ellas, al menos en esa, siempre era de Tony la traición y el único que siempre se iba, Steve.

***

Tres años hacen mucho en un ser humano. Y más en un adolescente.

A los dieciocho años, Steve Rogers había dejado de ser el niño escuálido que Toni había conocido. Era mucho más alto que ella, había ganado masa muscular y era un atleta de su preparatoria. Ella también había cambiado, sus formas femeninas se habían acentuado. Ya no importara como vistiera, o cual fuera su corte de pelo, era inevitable, todos sabían que era una mujer. No le molestaba, ser mujer le gustaba. Sólo había un par de cosas que le desagradaban: la regla y que su busto hubiera crecido tanto. Aunque, pronto descubrió que éste último tenía el tamaño perfecto para las palmas de unas manos, de alguien en especial; y dejó de molestarle.

Era el último año para él, el primero para ella de la prepratoria.

Ella era una nerd, él un jugador de americano, que no era estúpido.

—Toni, ¿verdad? —había dicho él.

—Stevie, ¿no? —había contestado ella con cierto tono de burla.

Sonrisas.

—Tengo que irme—tenía entrenamiento—, ¿nos vemos luego?

Toni asintió y después, recibió más de un codazo de parte de sus amigas. Steve era uno de los chicos más perseguidos del plantel, todas querían con él, pero ninguna atravesaba la puerta que daba a su corazón.

Ella no era cualquier chica, no era como las demás; como él no era como los demás chicos. Había algo especial entre ellos, como si los hubieran marcado. Una especie de señal, siempre los llevaba al mismo punto.

Sin darse cuenta, se convirtieron en aquello que nadie podía creer. Más que amigos, menos que novios.

Para el baile de graduación de Steve, éste no invitó a la capitana de las porristas, como todos esperaban; invitó a la capitana del club de matemáticas: a Toni.

Toni uso un vestido cursi y Steve un acartonado traje. Vergüenzas de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, fue divertido. Sólo por estar con él, Toni ni siquiera se acordó del incomodo vestido. Él olvidó que casi no sabía bailar. El rey y la reina del baile, al final de esa noche, se perdieron su propia coronación, escaparon a la azotea del colegio y se besaron por primera vez.

***

Se quebró.

Las lágrimas lo traicionaron y sus oraciones se volvieron inconexas. Nadie lo escuchaba. Ahora, sabía, sus palabras simplemente buscaban aliviarlo. Si tan sólo...

—...hacer lo que necesité hacer para terminar rápido con esto... sabía que significaba que tú y yo probablemente nunca volveríamos a hablar. O a ser amigos de nuevo. O a ser compañeros de nuevo. Me dije a mi mismo que estaba bien con eso. Porque sabía que estaba bien, que yo... yo estaba salvando vidas...

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara una respuesta. Pero no había respuesta, sólo el mismo gélido silencio. Sólo la misma expresión neutra de Steve. Al menos, si tan sólo éste hubiera muerto molesto realmente, odiándole de verdad, tal vez, no se sentiría tan mal. Tal vez, no dolería tanto, porque estaría recibiendo el golpe que merecía. Pero no. Nada. Steve no diría nada nunca más, ni siquiera le reprobaría con la mirada. El azul de sus ojos se había apagado para siempre.

—¡Eso era! ¡Era lo correcto! —se explicó—Y...y...y estaba dispuesto a acostarme con personas que despreciamos, para terminar con esto. Y sé que el mundo favorece a los desvalidos y que yo sería el malo. Lo sabía y me dije que estaba bien con eso. Y...y...aunque dije... aunque dije que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final con ello...no lo estaba.

***

El día de la graduación de Toni, Steve fue su pareja. Suscitó envidias. Él era un universitario, un estudiante de arte. Era guapo, varonil, alto y fuerte. Un sueño hecho realidad, que, además, tenía un Mustang.

Esa noche, una vez más, Toni escapó de la fiesta, llevando consigo a su chico. A su amor loco y hermoso. Condujeron hasta el mirador y aparcaron ahí. Estaban solos y se sentaron en el cofre del auto a ver las estrellas. Pusieron la radio, sonaba Radiohead, Creep o algo por el estilo. No prestaron demasiada atención.

Compartieron un beso, una caricia tras otra. El cierre del vestido de Toni se deslizó hacia abajo, El saco y corbata de Steve cayeron sobre la tierra y el pasto algo húmedos. E hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Ella cumpliría 18 años una semana después. Pidió un regalo indeleble: tatuajes.

—Tu padre nos matará—replicó Steve, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás a los planes.

—Moriremos juntos—respondió ella.

—Juntos—dijo él y ambos se besaron y tomaron de las manos antes de entrar al establecimiento.

Más tarde, se pincharon sus respectivos tatuajes riendo, mientras bebían la reserva especial de vinos del padre de Toni, sobre el techo de la casa de ésta. Riendo, hablado, haciendo planes, pactos. Tallando el futuro como si supieran el resultado.

"Hasta el final. Tú y yo contra el mundo"

Un beso tras otro.

Ella se hizo el tatuaje de la mitad de una estrella. Él la mitad de triángulo luminoso. Él era una luz en la oscuridad, ella energía pura. Juntos, lo que el mundo jamás desearía perder.

***

—Y...y sé esto porque lo peor ha pasado. La cosa con la que no puedo vivir... ha pasado. Y por todas nuestras idas y vueltas... y todas las cosas que nos dijimos e hicimos uno al otro... por todas las preguntas difíciles que tuve que contestar, y todas las terribles mentiras que tuve que decir... hay una cosa que nunca seré capaz de decir. No a mis amigos o a mis compañeros de trabajo o a mi presidente... ¡La única cosa! La única cosa que debí decirte. Pero ahora, no puedo... No valió la pena.

El mundo perdía su valor. ¿De qué servía un mundo a salvo, sí había sido incapaz de salvar a la única persona que importaba? No valió la pena pelear por ello, ni todas las tretas y horribles cosas que había hecho. Todo culminaba ahí.

Tony lloró en silencio cuando terminó de hablar. Se había confesado. La verdad se había dicho. Estaba a dispuesto a todo, creyó que lo estaría. Creyó que podría vivir sin Steve... pero ahora que sucedía, que la cruel realidad lo aplastaba...sabía que había sido así. Nunca lo creyó, no quería perderlo, no lo planeo. Era el malo de la historia, no para el mundo, para sí mismo. Y no había nada que pudiera salvarlo de eso.

No podía retroceder en el tiempo y decírselo. Decirle que en realidad no quería que nada de eso pasara. Decirle que habría sido mejor estar juntos en ello, tal vez, en la línea, mirando a ambos lados, pero sin pisar ninguno. Si lo hubieran hecho, entonces todo se habría detenido, sin ellos, toda batalla se volvía carente de sentido. Otra solución habría llegado. Y quizás, Tony, habría podido confesar algo más. Pero no había dinero que pudiera comprarle redención. Pero estaba pagando el precio.

Tal vez, en otra vida.

***

—Cásate conmigo—pidió Steve.

—Déjame pensarlo... ja, ja es broma, ¡por supuesto que sí! No pongas esa cara —jugó Toni.

Toni era, ahora, la CEO de las empresas de su padre, y una heroína conocida en todo el mundo como Ironwoman. Steve era un pintor reconocido y su alterego, el Capitán América, el héroe amado por todos. Eran el equipo envidiable. Y vivían juntos, sin despegarse uno del otro, desde hacía años.

Y el día que los acuerdos se pusieron sobre la mesa, se tambaleó el pastel de bodas.

En otra vida sería tu chica.

Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,

seríamos nosotros contra el mundo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Steve sosteniendo la mesa. Intentado no traicionarse ni perder lo que amaba— Yo no estoy dispuesto a firmar.

—Yo sí.

Toni le miró del otro lado de la mesa. Se dijo que estaba dispuesta a tirarla por completo, pero entonces, buscó la mirada de Steve. Las cosas que perdería estaban ahí.

—Pero podríamos hacer algo mejor—dijo ella—. Evitemos una guerra civil.

—¿Qué propones?

Toni fingió pensarlo por unos segundos. Finalmente, sostuvo la mesa junto con Steve.

—Cásate conmigo—dijo.

Steve rió, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo.

—¡Steve!

—Era broma, claro que sí.

En otra vida

haría que te quedaras,

para así, no tener que decir que

fuiste el único que se fue.

***

En otra vida

Estaremos juntos,

siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Me basé en la icónica confesión de Tony después de la muerte de Steve en Civil War (me ha estado robando el sueño XD). De hecho, esa parte es el dialogo del cómic, casi todo, y con mi traducción (sorry si algo está raro, hice lo que pude). Entonces, esto es un Stony 616 y 3490; con algo de mi cosecha.
> 
> La historia está basada en la canción The one that got away de Katy Perry. Buscando otra canción para algo que pronto verán :3, me tope con Katy y dos joyas de canciones, una de ellas, es esta. Y, honestamente, da para una historia larga, pero yo no me meto en problemas y lo dejo en one shot; pero si alguien quisiera retomar la idea, adelante; déjenme el link nada más jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Bad dream

—Despierta... cap... hey...

Steve abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala común del complejo de los Avengers. Se había quedado dormido mientras leía; el libro había caído en el piso, así que lo levanté antes de moverle el hombro.

—¿Un mal sueño? —le pregunté.

Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, él se incorporó y talló los ojos con aire confundido. Asintió pesadamente, con un suspiro.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Hora de cenar—dije y le tendí el libro.

—Gracias, Tony.

Dijo sujetando el libro y, casi al mismo tiempo, se incorporó.

—Iré a lavarme la cara.

Asentí. No dije nada, pero había visto el camino de una lágrima corriendo desde rabillo de su ojo, por su sien, y hasta el nacimiento del pelo, mientras dormía. Fue cuando decidí despertarlo. 

Después de ese incidente, sobrevinieron otros similares. Aunque no siempre me encontraba a mí mismo despertándolo. Como aquella vez que lo vi entrar a la cocina mientras yo me preparaba una taza de café. Era evidente que su sueño había sido interrumpido; arribó a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua en pantalón pijama, y si se me permite el apunte, nada más que eso.

—¿Un mal sueño? —pregunté y él asintió de nuevo.

—¿Ya habrá noticias en la televisión? —me preguntó después de darle un trago a su vaso.

Miré el reloj.

—Puede que sea aún muy temprano.

Suspiró.

—¿No quieres volver a la cama? —pregunté.

Negó.

—¿Tan malo fue el sueño?

Se encogió de hombros. Sí, había sido malo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Seguías trabajando? —quiso saber.

Negué.

—Terminé antes de lo esperado. Pero tampoco puedo dormir y...tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Bienvenido al club—dijo y levantó su vaso de agua; choqué con él mi taza de café.

Un brindis para los insomnes.

—¿Alguna propuesta para esperar el amanecer? —dijo tras tomar un trago de mi bebida.

—Charlemos.

Así hicimos, hablamos de cualquier cosa. Algunas cosas tontas, otras no tanto. De las películas que debíamos ver, de la música que debíamos escuchar. De nuestro trabajo en el equipo, algo de política, del pasado, mi padre, mi madre, la historia, él en mi vida, yo en la suya. Así, casi todas las noches. Entonces...

—¿Qué es lo que sueñas? —pregunté.

—La guerra—dijo—, aquella, la primera para mí.

—Comprendo. Yo sueño con la batalla de Nueva York. El universo... cuando lo vi... su bastedad me aterró... la soledad.

Steve asintió y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

—Eres muy valiente, Tony.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué es lo que tú ves? ¿Qué sueñas?

—La guerra—repitió—, con todo lo que conlleva. El sonido de los disparos, las balas zumbando, los gritos... los llantos de los niños, la sangre, los cuerpos, las partes de estos, el dolor... la crueldad, el tacto del gatillo en la yema de mi dedo, las manchas en mi escudo... la guerra.

Yo no había vivido algo así. No de esa manera. Fue mi turno, mi mano sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, cap—le dije—, nos salvaste.

—No fui el único.

—Pero los representas a todos.

Dijo no estar seguro, pero sonrió.

Luego vino otro tipo de sueños. Quedo atrás Nueva York y los alienígenas. Vino el verdadero miedo.

—Despierta...Tony...hey...

Abrí los ojos, sabía que las lágrimas me cubrían el rostro, me llevé las manos al rostro, pero sabía que era muy tarde para ocultarlas.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño—dijo Steve.

Asentí y rodé en la cama dándole la espalda.

Un gallo despistado cantó en algún lugar de la granja de Clint. Nos había tocado compartir habitación y cama. Él dudó, pero finalmente posó su mano en mi hombro. No dijo nada, pero comprendí. Me giré de vuelta hacia él, no dije nada, tampoco; me abracé a su torso y el me devolvió el abrazo, dejándome acomodarme contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello. Me quedé dormido así. Más tarde me confesaría, que él, al igual que yo, no tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

Descubrimos que funcionaba de esa manera. Podíamos dormir sin que las pesadillas nos atacaran si estábamos juntos, si dormíamos juntos, pero no bastaba con hacerlo en la misma cama o cerca uno del otro, teníamos que tocarnos, abrazarnos.

Se hizo costumbre. Su habitación o la mía o el sofá de la sala común. Cuando nos descubrieron, el resto del equipo, nos tomaron el pelo. No duró mucho, también se acostumbraron. Los malos sueños se disipaban, sólo había tranquilidad a su lado.

Pasó, después, una noche, que hicimos más que sólo dormir. Confesé mi última pesadilla.

—Soñé que te perdía—dije—. Steve no quiero perderte.

Tal vez fue eso, pero nuestra relación cambió ese día. Nos besamos por primera vez y nos dejamos arrastrar por la sensación de ese beso inicial. Siguió un segundo beso, acompañado del abrazo, seguido de las caricias. Nos olvidamos de la ropa e hicimos el amor por primera vez.

La vida pintaba bien. No había secretos, todos lo imaginaban después de todo. Éramos una pareja. Todo estaba bien...todo.

Hasta que él llegó y lo destruyó.

La batalla final nos redujo a nada. Tuvimos una victoria pírrica, pero victoria, al fin y al cabo. Recuerdo que tras la caída de Thanos, él estaba herido, había sangre manchando su uniforme.

—Despierta... Steve... hey...—le dije abrazandolo, acunándolo entre mis brazos.

Pero no lo hizo, no abrió los ojos. Lloré y sigo haciéndolo. Porque a pesar de todo, terminé perdiéndolo.

—Despierta...despierta...Tony... hey...

Me digo cada que amanezco solo en mi habitación, cada vez que volteo y veo las sabanas lisas a mi lado, cada vez que el escudo en mi pared refleja la luz del sol. Cada vez que su retrato me mira desde mi mesa de noche, o mi escritorio, o en mi taller, o cuando voy a central park y su estatua me regresa una mirada que ya no es azul.

—Despierta... Tony...hey...

Sólo es un mal sueño.

Un mal sueño que me alcanzó; creí que había logrado esquivarlo mientras tomaba su mano.

Un mal sueño.

Estoy atrapado en él.

Despiértame, Steve...

...te lo ruego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Me salte CW porque sí jaja
> 
> ;; 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Destinado

Adv. 18+ (más o menos) 

Omegaverse

—Siempre usa preservativo.

Bruce, al escuchar eso, dio un respingo. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿De qué hablas, Tony? —preguntó, aunque mentalmente corrigió su propia pregunta: "¿De quién hablas, Tony?"

—Nada—dijo aquel con un suspiro.

Bruce dudó, pero regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tampoco quiere marcarme.

Una vez más, Bruce dio un respingo, pero, está vez, con un escalofrío.

—¿Qué? — de nuevo la corrección inmediata en su mente "¿Quién?"

Sin embargo, Tony no respondió. Bruce lo observó, entonces, con atención. El castaño estaba distraído, mirando un punto indefinido en algún lugar del otro lado del taller. Quieto, con todas sus pantallas abiertas, pero todas ignoradas, parecía pensar y repensar una cosa.

Bruce dudó de nuevo, tal vez, se dijo, lo mejor era continuar con lo suyo; y lo hubiera hecho, si Tony no hubiera soltado un sonoro suspiro y se hubiera dejado caer sobre la mesa de bruces.

—¡Tony! —Bruce dejó su trabajo y corrió a su lado—¿Qué tienes?

Por reflejo, le revisó la temperatura. Nada. Estaba normal. Tal vez no se trataba de gripe u otra cosa.

—¿Tony? ¿Bebiste o comiste algo raro?

Tony rodó los globos oculares hacia él y negó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tony no se movió, pero Bruce vio con alarma que los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Dios, Tony! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

—¡Creo que no lo gusto, Brucie!

—¡Ah! ¿De qué hablas?, quiero decir, ¿de quién hablas?

Tony se incorporó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Steve—murmuró.

—¿Steve qué? Tony, no comprendo.

Tony volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez en busca de tranquilidad.

—Yo... he estado durmiendo con Steve.

Bruce escuchó la confesión y no podía creerla.

—¿Qué?

Tony se encogió de hombros y le contó. Había sucedido en vísperas de navidad. Todos los vengadores habían decidido tener vacaciones, y ya que nada parecía interponerse en su camino, cada uno tomó su destino. Sólo él, Tony, y Steve se quedaron en el complejo. El primero pretendía trabajar un poco más en su armadura, él otro sólo quería pasar un tiempo con sus libros y lienzos a medio terminar.

Se veían a medias, entre la comida y la cena, nunca en el desayuno; siempre cuando uno ya estaba comiendo o estaba por terminar. Sólo una vez llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo. Tony identifico el aroma de Steve nada más salir del taller. Ese aroma fresco, masculino, que los perfumistas llaman, notas marinas; podría pertenecer a cualquier perfume caro, pero no, el aroma de Steve era particular, especial, y provenía de su piel, de su sudor. Ese día en particular era más claro, más perceptible para su olfato. Quizás porque estaba cerca su celo y su olfato está más afinado. Sabrá Dios, pero no era el único, cuando pasó a lado de Steve, este no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia él.

—Hueles rico—le dijo y Tony volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo siempre, capsicle, es Legend, de Montblanc.

Pero Steve negó y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, dando un paso, también, para acercarse más. La punta de su nariz rozó el cuello de Tony y éste dio un brinquito, casi instantáneamente. Se cubrió la zona con la mano y levantó la vista hacia Steve. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Lo siento—dijo Steve—, pero no es el perfume.

Tony recuperó la compostura y sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿El alpha que vive en ti acaba de descubrir mi aroma personal?

Se rió, pero era más bien para despejar sus propios nervios.

—No realmente, lo conocía—dijo Steve—, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como hoy.

Entonces, Tony supo que, de alguna manera, él y Steve se habían sincronizado. Supo que era mejor retirarse lentamente y quedarse en su taller. Lo supo, pero no lo hizo. Bromeó otro poco con Steve y, sin darse cuenta, la broma derivó en charla, la charla se transportó al sofá y en algún momento se interrumpió. Sus miradas se habían encontrado de nuevo y una extraña sensación les recorrió la espalda y cosquilleó, particularmente, en el cuello de Tony. Fue como si tan sólo hubieran parpadeado, tal vez, realmente fue así, porque antes de comprender cómo, se estaban besando. El beso se detuvo entre jadeos, en busca de aire, sus labios quedaron húmedos y hambrientos por más. No era extraño del todo, a Tony siempre le había gustado Steve; pero había pensado que se trataba de una atracción inherente a su naturaleza alpha... claro, se mantuvo engañado un rato con ello, porque, lo cierto era que no le pasaba con ningún otro alpha, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de uno tan cercano y lleno de feromonas de macho, como Thor. Suspiraron. Trataron de disculparse, pero no había nada de que disculparse realmente.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

—No hay nadie aquí—dijo Tony.

—No, nadie...—concordó Steve.

Se miraron.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía?

¿Quién lo dijo? No podía recordarlo, tal vez, lo pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. Lo siguiente que Tony tiene de ese día son recuerdos fragmentados. Como pequeñas islas de cordura semi sumergidas en el mar de un placer aplastante y devastador. Sexo como nunca... se volvió adictivo. Pasaron los últimos días de esas vacaciones encerrados en una habitación o en otra, haciéndolo en cada rincón que se interpusiera en sus caminos. Siempre, eso sí, cuidándose, haciéndolo seguro. Porque, bueno, ninguno quería una bendición por el momento.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y los vengadores retornaron al complejo, sus encuentros se limitaron a las habitaciones, a veces, en el estudio de Steve, a veces en el taller de Tony, con la luz del sol en uno, con las estrellas en el otro. El tiempo había pasado y pronto cumplirían un año y medio de ser "amantes" o follamigos como una vez etiqueto Clint a Natasha y Barnes. Sólo eso. Hasta ahí.

Sólo una vez, Steve insinuó el no usar preservativo; por supuesto, Tony se había negado rotundamente. Sólo una vez, Tony, entre lágrimas y gemidos inconexos, le había pedido a Steve que lo mordiera, éste se había negado a pesar de la vehemencia del pedido. Hasta ahí había quedado. Y todo continuó de esa manera por un tiempo, pero últimamente...

—No lo hacemos tanto—confesó Tony a su amigo—. Siento que Steve quiere poner distancia entre nosotros. Aunque sigue siendo amable y charla conmigo con naturalidad, siento la distancia.

Bruce torció la boca, ciertamente, no sabía que decirle a su amigo.

—Tal vez, deberían definir su relación, Tony.

—Está definida... supongo. Tal vez, Steve... ya encontró a su persona destinada, su omega. Tal vez... sólo no quiere decírmelo por algún escrúpulo bobo.

Bruce le miró con cara de circunstancias. Dios, que complicado.

—No lo sé, Tony, ¿quieres que le pregunte?

El rostro de Tony se iluminó.

—¿Harías eso?

—Sí... bueno... puede ser algo casual...ya sabes... lo intentaría.

Tony asintió, pero después no estuvo muy seguro. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, él no estaría muy feliz. Porque, tenía que aceptarlo, Steve le gustaba más allá de un simple gustar. Sus cuerpos eran compatibles, todo en ellos lo era. Hasta podía asegurar que Steve era su alpha. Pero, también, dudaba de esa creencia, le parecía una patraña bien hecha. Para él la prueba máxima de que no eran el uno para el otro, era que Steve no quería marcarlo... no lo quería a él... no quería formar un lazo con él...no con él.

Suspiró.

Bruce estuvo preocupado por la preocupación de Tony, valga la redundancia. Cada vez lo notaba no sólo más distraído, sino más decaído. No había prestado atención, pero Steve estaba cada vez más ausente del complejo. Pasaba más tiempo en SHIELD o en los campos de entrenamiento. Y si salía alguna pequeña misión iba él con un par de vengadores a liquidarla pronto, aunque prefería aquellas en las que tenía que cruzar el Atlántico y tardar varios días, incluso semanas en volver.

Era curioso, se dijo Bruce, un día, mientras se dirigía a la pista del complejo, donde se disponía a atrapar a Steve en medio una de sus carreras matutinas; no tenían un lazo, pero la lejanía o cercanía de Steve afectaba notablemente a Tony.

Como esperaba, Steve estaba ya en la pista, quizás en su quinta vuelta. Bruce se ajustó los tenis y bajó a la pista, listo para interceptarlo.

—¡Buenos días, Steve! —le dijo trotando a su lado y obligando al otro a bajar un poco su velocidad.

—¡Buenos días, Bruce! —respondió éste.

Bruce olfateó el ambiente, sí, se notaba el aroma de Steve, fuerte y cautivante, el aroma atrayente de un alpha sano y viril. Pero que cosas se podían pensar en un segundo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Steve? —le preguntó intentando ir a la par que el otro.

Una vez más, Steve redujo un poco su trote.

—Estoy bien—dijo y frunció el ceño—¿Y tú? No es normal verte por aquí.

Bruce lanzó una carcajada que sonó más a jadeo.

—Sí, decidí que tenía que hacer más ejercicio.

—Eso está bien.

—Tal vez, puedas darme algunos consejos.

—Claro, cuando quieras.

—Steve...

—¿Sí?

Bruce se detuvo, ya no pudo más, se llevó la mano al pecho; Steve retrocedió los pasos que se había pasado y se detuvo, también, a su lado.

—Primer consejo, empieza de a poco—dijo.

—Cla...claro—dijo Bruce y tomó tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones.

Steve sonrió, ligeramente divertido.

—Últimamente—empezó Bruce, dispuesto a tocar el tema que le ocupaba—, estás mucho tiempo fuera del complejo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ha habido ciertos incidentes.

—Sí, pero... bueno, antes cuando estabas por aquí, llegabas a dormir... quiero decir, no es que te esté vigilando... pero es un comportamiento inusual y bueno... se vuelve evidente.

Steve frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Sí, yo... he tenido cosas que hacer fuera.

—Claro...—Bruce le sonrió amablemente—, es sólo que me dio curiosidad. ¿Será que encontraste una pareja, Steve? Sé que es complicado hablarlo o tener una en nuestra posición, pero... Si es tu destinada, no deberías preocuparte, todos lo entenderemos.

Steve desvió la vista, no esperaba tal pregunta, así que no supo cómo contestar a ella.

—La encontraste, ¿cierto? —insistió Bruce, con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, esperando dar confianza con ella.

El rostro del capitán se ensombreció un poco. Bruce esperaba que le dijera que no, por el bien de Tony. Por favor, pensó, di que no. Pero Steve asintió lentamente.

—Le encontré—dijo y Bruce se vio obligado a mantener la sonrisa.

—¡Eso es muy bueno, Steve!

—No estoy tan seguro—dijo éste.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece que no le gusto... realmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Steve, eres un alpha soñado, ¿quién podría rechazarte?

—Alguien especial y único, supongo.

Bruce se encontró en la misma situación que con Tony. No sabía que decirle para consolarlo.

—Tal vez, estás equivocado.

Steve negó.

—No lo creo. Es muy claro que no me aceptará nunca... y bueno... yo no puedo forzar nada...quiero decir, puedo—Bruce asintió, era casi un instinto alpha tomar lo que quieren sin preguntar—, pero no quiero, no así—, pero Steve no era como cualquier alpha.

—Comprendo—dijo Bruce y le palmeó el brazo—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? Lo que sientes, quiero decir.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente.

—No le veo el caso—contestó—, mejor así. El tiempo hará lo suyo... la distancia también... aunque diga que me extraña, es sólo por nuestra absurda compatibilidad. Encontrará a alguien más, alguien mejor.

—Oh, Steve, no creo que...

—Está bien, Bruce—Steve hizo un intento por sonreír—. Ya lo sabía. Correré otro poco, si quieres continuar, te recomiendo que empieces con un trote muy ligero.

—Sí, gracias... creo que mejor voy por agua.

Steve asintió y regresó a la pista. Bruce lo vio correr un poco antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al interior del complejo. Nunca más correría y menos con Steve, sentía que se le saldría el corazón.

Tony lo esperaba en el taller con ansiedad.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó como un cachorro curioso, pero a la vez, temeroso.

—Él...ah... sí. Encontró a su destinado.

Tony bajó la vista. Ya lo sabía. No había más. Era obvio.

—¿Quién es?

—No le pregunté. Tony, no te tortures con eso...

—Lo sé, pero...

—No importa quién sea... Steve dice que no es correspondido. En ese punto, al menos, están igual.

—Eso no me consuela.

—Lo siento, Tony.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad o aparente normalidad. Tony jugueteó con sus supresores por un instante entre sus dedos. ¿Y si no se los tomaba? ¿Y si dejaba que su celo lo controlara? Se encerraría en la habitación de Steve, así, si algo pasaba, al menos, sabría con quién habría sido. Tal vez, en medio de la locura del momento, olvidarían el condón y tal vez, podría tener algo de Steve, después de todo.

—Ah, ¿qué carajos estás pensando? —se dijo y se derrumbó deprimido.

Fue cuando Steve y Natasha entraron y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Tony los escuchó y siguió cautelosamente, ya que parecían estar muy metidos en una charla importante.

—Ve presentable—dijo Nat—, así no se resistirá.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Steve y rió por lo bajo.

—Hazme caso... con un último intento no pierdes nada.

—Tal vez... pero...

—No te duches, ve así.

—¿Cómo no voy a...?

—Hazme caso—repitió la pelirroja—, aroma concentrado de alpha, cae porque cae.

Steve volvió a reír.

—Sólo una vez más—le dijo Nat.

—Sólo una vez más—estuvo de acuerdo Steve.

Tony frunció el ceño, así que Steve iba ir al encuentro de su destinado. Sintió un hueco en el estómago, una punzada en el pecho. Miró sus píldoras en la mano...bueno, él también podía hacerlo una vez más.

Dejo a los amigos, puliendo detalles, y corrió escaleras arriba. Entró a la habitación de Steve y se metió en el baño, con suerte, su celo llegaría pronto.

Steve subió a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta, tenía que buscar ropa adecuada. Entonces llegó hasta él el aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba. Dios, se dijo, está en celo. No era el momento. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

—Maldita sea—murmuró, pero luego notó que la fuente de dicho aroma estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Frunció el ceño, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño siguiendo el rastro.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Tony ovillado en los azulejos de la ducha.

—¡Tony! —Steve se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Tony levantó la vista, estaba llorando por adelantado, tenía mucho calor, sí, pero, sobre todo, mucho dolor.

—Perdóname, Steve—le dijo al abrazarse a su cuello y besarlo después.

Steve lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras correspondía cada movimiento de ese beso. Se sentía inundado por ese aroma, por esa presencia, por ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo que hizo a continuación fue tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama. Lo dejo en ella, pero sólo se apartó para poder deslizarle la ropa fuera. Tony no protestó, dejo que sucediera, que su malvado y egoísta plan se llevara a cabo.

Le arrebataría la cordura a Steve, su voluntad para huir. Lo haría con sus feromonas y lo abrazaría con fuerza. Dejaría que lo impregnara y, entonces, podría ser un poco feliz. Podría hacerlo, podría vivir así, aunque tuviera que renunciar a los vengadores e irse al lugar más recóndito del planeta para poder estar en paz con su retoño, y sin molestar a Steve... éste no tenía que saberlo. Podría mentirle y decirle que no había pasado, que, tal vez, no recordaba haber usado preservativo por la calentura del momento, pero que lo había hecho. La duda, sería su aliada. Lo que sí no haría, se dijo, sería dejar que Steve lo mordiera, no por él, porque si por él fuera, desearía tener esa marca... lo que no quería era atar a Steve a él o hacerlo romper un lazo, a sabiendas de que lo heriría. Steve era tan noble y bueno que seguramente aguantaría la conexión muy a su pesar, sólo para que Tony estuviera relativamente bien.

Steve le recorrió el cuerpo con avidez, con hambre. Le cosquilleaban los dientes, ansiosos de morder piel. De morder la nunca de Tony. Pero no podía, no debía. No iba a atar a Tony, no lo arrastraría a algo que éste no quisiera. Así que, cuando lo penetró lo hizo de frente, mirándolo a los ojos, para no tener mayor tentación.

Tony gimió extasiado, se corrió con aquella intromisión, eso había bastado para estremecerse, por supuesto, todo estaba magnificado por culpa de su estado. Pero no recordaba ni una sola mala noche con Steve.

—Te extrañé—balbuceó.

Steve jadeó casi en su oído, empujando su cadera contra la de Tony.

—Y yo a ti.

Mentira, pensaron ambos, me miente para no hacerme daño, así de amable es él. Porque, aunque para él sea sólo descarga física, para mí... para mí...

Steve sujetó las caderas de Tony y éste lo sintió contraerse, correrse en su interior; la acción lo arrastró a él también y se encontró absorto en una nube de placer indescriptible. Steve apoyó la frente el pecho de Tony, jadeando, rodeado por su aroma, por su sudor.

—Te amo—dijo entre una aspiración y otra—. Perdóname, Tony, pero te amo.

Tony sonrió y le entreveró el pelo húmedo. Cuando Steve levantó la vista hacia él, no pudo evitar llorar.

—Es el calor del momento—dijo incapaz de ver con claridad ya, el azul de las pupilas contrarias—, no lo digas.

—No lo es—Dijo Steve y le apartó las manos que intentaban cubrirse la cara—. Lo digo en serio. Te amo. Pero sé que esto es sólo esto.

Tony lo miró incrédulo.

—Tú... pero tú... no quieres marcarme...

—No quiero porque sé que no es lo que quieres, no te forzaré a ello, Tony, o que lo pidas, precisamente, por el calor del momento. Por más que quiera, no puedo...

—¿Quién... quién te dijo que... que no quiero?

—Tú. No quieres aparearte conmigo, dijiste que jamás...

—Estaba mintiendo—dijo Tony, seguía derramando lágrimas, pero éstas tenían una connotación diferente—¿Qué acabamos de hacer, capitonto?

Steve pareció darse cuenta, se incorporó, pero aún estaba unido a Tony y retirarse en ese momento, lo lastimaría. Además, ya era tarde.

—To...Tony yo...

—Está bien, yo lo planee así—Tony ciñó sus piernas entorno a la cadera de Steve y lo obligó con ellos a volver a inclinarse sobre él—. Quería algo de ti, antes de que te marcharas con tu omega destinado.

—Tú eres mi destinado. Quería decírtelo esta noche.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

Ambos rieron.

—Dios, estuve sufriendo por nada—dijo Tony.

Steve le acunó el rostro y le besó suavemente.

—¿Puedo marcarte?

Tony sonrió.

—Sí, hazlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Es el primer Omegaverse que publico jaja y el único que tengo de está pareja. 
> 
> No soy una experta en el asunto, pero por algo se empieza. No sean tan crueles XD
> 
> Con respecto al omegaverse, confieso que no soy muy adepta al mpreg, pero cuando está tan bien explicado, me gusta jaja Claro, aquí sólo insinué el mpreg... y fue 18+ "más o menos", porque no detalle mucho jaja.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Cuenta regresiva

Todos creían que saber como era él. Todos lo dicen. Todos lo comparan. Dos como él, en el mismo universo... imposible. Dos parecidos, dos idénticamente atractivos, pero sus mentes y corazones eran diferentes. Del uno sabemos más de lo que quisiéramos, incluso yo, confieso, perdí algo de mi cordura pensándole, admirándole, amándole como cualquier otro ciudadano de este país haría, y que es, incluso, un amor que se contagia más allá de las fronteras. El otro es, en teoría y simplicidad, su contrario. Su perfecto opuesto. El capitán cruel, el devastador, el inclemente y duro. El que no tiene corazón, el que no se detiene, el que no tiene amigos, sólo aliados, el que no tiene escrúpulos, el que no tiene lealtades.

Así es como tú y él lo han calificado, como todos lo han hecho. Creen que no tiene sentimientos y está bien. No se necesita que crean eso. Pero tú, tú no eres capaz de ir tras él, de venir aquí y exterminarlo. La razón es simple, te recuerda a alguien, alguien que aprecias, a él, el capitán con corazón, con valores, el capitán de moral inalterable, el bueno, el amable, el hombre de hombres, el humano y el justo. Aquel que daría su vida por todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluso los malos. Por ello, no venías por él. No. Tú venías por mí.

Tú que eres yo. Que mirarnos frente a frente es como mirarse en un espejo. Que tus ojos son mis ojos. Tú, Anthony Stark, alias Ironman. Estás aquí. Frente a mí. Queriéndome matar. Porque dos como nosotros no pueden existir en el mismo universo. Ley física. Tú, mi yo heroico, mira a tu yo corrupto. Antes de que levantes tu mano, te lo digo: ya me has matado. Mírame, yo soy Anthony Stark, alias Superior Ironman. El otro lado del espejo; el lado oscuro de la luna; tu contraparte. De la que ahora eres casi libre. Ya no tengo ambiciones. Me has matado y lo sabes. Por eso te has detenido, porque sabes el daño que has causado.

No venías por él, venías por mí. Pero ahora me miras con espanto, más bien, miras con espanto tu obra. Tu horrible obra. Porque puedes ponerte en mis zapatos. Porque después de todo, no somos tan diferentes. Porque, después de todo, ellos no son tan diferentes. Venías por mí, y él hizo lo que no esperabas que hiciera, él hizo lo que nadie habría imaginado. Entre tú y yo, él. Tu disparo, su cuerpo. Y cuando lo has visto caer, te has dado cuenta, el capitán cruel y desalmado, tiene corazón. Sabe amar. Me amaba a mí. Es capaz de dar su vida por aquel a quien ama.

Me salvó la vida, pero, aun así, he muerto. Bien hecho, Ironman. Misión cumplida. En este universo, ahora, sólo existe un Steve Rogers. Sólo está el Capitán América. El Capitán Hydra, el Fürher, ha caído. ¡Qué viva el Fürher!

Ahora, antes de que salgas de tu estupefacción, te diré una cosa más.

Yo vine aquí, a este universo, porque en el mío me quedé solo. Perdido con mi amor propio. Creí que yo me sería suficiente, pero no.

Como soy superior a ti y a todos, encontré la manera de atravesar el multiuniverso. Recorrí cada realidad alterna, cada universo en busca de respuestas a preguntas que no tenía. Y descubrí algo, nuestros "yo" son muy diferentes en cada universo. Algunos son más altos, otros más bajos; algunos se peinan diferente o tienen un color de ojos diferente, algunos no son hombres, pero en conjunto siempre serán Tony Stark y lo que conlleva. A pesar de las armaduras, de las peleas y enemigos diferentes, a pesar de ello, siempre tenían algo en común, desde la edad media, pasando por el salvaje oeste, hasta el fin del mundo, siempre, siempre amábamos a una persona en particular, correspondido o no, siempre se trataba de él. Steve Rogers. Él siempre. Nuestro amor.

Me di cuenta que, en mi universo, él no existía. No estaba ahí. Entonces, volví a atravesar los universos en su búsqueda. Tenía que estar, tenía que aparecer. Y apareció. Aquí. En tu universo. Una falla de la física. Dos Steves en un mismo lugar. Pero era mi otra mitad. Él también lo supo cuando aparecí ante él. Yo era su Tony. Tú, obviamente, no podías estar a su altura. Era yo.

Por ello hizo esto. Por ello me salvó.

Ahora, estoy solo de nuevo.

Stark, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Matarte? Sí. Sería la opción. Vengar a mi amor perdido. Pero... yo no soy así. Yo no soy tan bueno.

Voy a matarte, Stark. Oh, sí. Lo haré. Voy a quitarte lo que más amas en cada vida que tengas. Porque todos debemos estar iguales, es lo justo ¿no crees?. Una vez más, recorreré el multiuniverso y nos arrancaré el corazón, de la misma manera que tú has hecho conmigo. Me guardaré la mejor parte para él final: Tú serás el último en caer.

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera indulgente sólo porque Steve siempre será Steve?

Já, yo soy Superior Ironman, no puedes esperar eso de mí. No puedo vivir en un lugar dónde todos tienen lo que aman menos yo.

Ingenuo. Yo no soy tú.

Disfruta de la cuenta regresiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Un rápido escrito de algo que me vino a la mente y necesitaba sacar con verdadera urgencia, jaja voy a llegar tarde a dónde tenía que ir, pero meh. 
> 
> Esto fue un intento de
> 
> Superior Ironman vs Ironman (616)
> 
> ¡Los malos también aman! 
> 
> Son malos por pura perspectiva (?) XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Tierras altas

1

—No parece muy cómodo—me dijo el hombre con el que compartía carruaje.

Yo no había querido mirarlo, pero en ese punto no me quedó de otra. Levanté la vista y vi su rostro. Era un hombre alto, de buena constitución física y de aspecto varonil y apuesto. Llevaba el cabello corto, peinado de lado, pulcramente, y de un rubio casi dorado; los rasgos de su rostro eran finos, pero, como dije, nada afeminados, tenían lo justo de imperfecciones como para hacerlo increíblemente guapo; piel blanca, algunos lunares, labios rosas, nariz ligeramente torcida, gesto adusto que marcaba con líneas su frente. Debía ser más joven que yo, al menos unos años.

—No—contesté—, quería un carruaje privado.

Bufé aquello último, y sentí la sacudida del carro, como si éste me reclamara mi desprecio. El joven atractivo frente a mí, sonrió suavemente.

—¿Primera vez en Irlanda?

Asentí. Y no estaba muy seguro de querer volver. El clima era horrible. Cuando el tren llegó estaba haciendo un tiempo de maravilla, dos segundos después, se había desatado una torrencial lluvia. Ciertamente, estábamos por entrar al verano, pero aquello era de locos. Tomar un carro de la estación del tren a la posada resultó, también, una locura. Un par de señoras me atropellaron con sus enormes bolsos y un hombre me piso mientras hacía fila e intentaba no mojarme demasiado.

Como los caminos eran peligrosos, los carruajes iban lento, puesto que, dijeron, había lodo y poca visibilidad con esa lluvia. Para quienes queríamos arriesgarnos, teníamos que compartir carro con otros pasajeros, claro que éstos debían tener una ruta más o menos similar. Estaba pensando que me quedaría a dormir en la maldita estación, cuando el caballero, ahora frente a mí, apareció y, casualmente, iba a la misma posada que yo.

Así que ahí estaba, un tanto calado hasta los huesos, con frío e incómodo en ese viaje bamboleante y estridente por las gotas de lluvia que caían violentamente sobre el toldo del carro, no quería imaginarme al pobre chofer allá afuera, sin más que un vano impermeable; pobres, también, de los caballos.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Fruncí el ceño, no quería hablar, pero aquel se empeñaba en sacarme conversación. Tal vez, tenía un punto, ¿qué más podíamos hacer? A parte, digo, de preocuparnos por llegar a salvo a la posada.

—Negocios—dije y me quité un mechón empapado de la frente.

—Es norteamericano, ¿cierto?

Asentí de nuevo.

—Tú eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Su acento lo delataba, era un lindo acento, aunque a veces no comprendiera bien lo que me decía y tuviera que agudizar el oído, muy a pesar de ser el mismo idioma.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —pregunté.

Bien, sí, ese era su país, pero parecía un viajero igual que yo, un hombre que va de viaje o regresa de uno. Posiblemente, pensé, se trataba de eso, un regreso. No me equivoque del todo.

—Vine de visita—dijo—, estoy de licencia.

Entonces se abrió el abrigo negro que llevaba, él no se había mojado tanto, como buen irlandés, se había armado de un paraguas. Bajo el abrigo, brillaron las insignias doradas de su uniforme militar.

—Ya veo—respondí.

—¿Qué tipo de negocios lo traen a Irlanda?

Él no se iba a cansar. No me agradaba, pero la plática me permitió no pensar en el frío.

—Traigo maquinaria. Sé que aquí hay muchas granjas, seguro que les será de ayuda algún tipo de automatización de en trabajo que les permita más producción en menor tiempo... más eficiencia.

—Suena bien.

—Lo sé.

Él me sonrió de nuevo.

—Le deseo suerte—dijo después.

Asentí y di las gracias débilmente. Llegamos a la posada y cuando lo hicimos, la lluvia había parado y el sol estaba prácticamente oculto. El suelo estaba lodoso y caían hilos de agua del tejado hacia la calle, pero nada estaba tan mojado como yo lo estaba.

Bajamos del carro y pedí que llevaran mis maletas mientras yo me adelantaba a la recepción. Necesitaba una habitación rápidamente. El militar, se quedó un poco más, para ayudar con la descarga del equipaje al chofer, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la posada me detuvo sujetando suavemente mi brazo, nada violento, hasta pareció una caricia.

—Disculpe mi mala educación—dijo—, no me presenté.

Quise decirle que no era necesario, después de todo, no esperaba verlo de nuevo, pero como era de esperarse, él no estaba al tanto de mis pensamientos.

—Soy el capitán Steven Rogers, si necesita algo, estoy para servirle.

Me tendió su mano, la cual estreché con cierta prisa.

—Anthony Stark, un placer—dije con apuro y corrí al interior de la posada.

2

—Lo siento, señor—me dijo la posadera mostrándome los hoyuelos de sus rechonchas mejillas con una sonrisa—, pero la última habitación con chimenea ha sido reservada y no puedo dársela.

—Pero, ¿qué no ve que estoy a nada de morir de hipotermia?

La mujer rió ante mi dramatismo. Un hombre en la barra que la mujer atendía, le murmuró a su compañero de copas: "americanos", seguido de una risa que el otro coreo.

—Pagaré más. Puede decirle al que reservó que le invitó su estancia y lo invito a cenar.

La mujer me sonrió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendo un poco más el moño en su nuca.

—Lo siento, señor.

Refunfuñé. No iba capitular tan fácilmente, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Steven Rogers apareció de nuevo.

—Señor Stark—me dijo—, me temo que no puedo permitirme que pague mi estancia, pero con gusto le aceptaré la cena.

Sonrió de medio lado. Así que él era el que había hecho la reservación.

—No, perdone, no es necesario...

—Usted necesita más esa chimenea que yo—acotó mis protestas—. No es momento para etiquetas, señor Stark.

Asentí y acepté su oferta, una cena por una habitación caliente, me pareció una buena idea.

Horas más tarde me encontraba con él en el comedor de la posada, nada elegante, he de decir, pero para un alma hambrienta el lugar es lo de menos.

Nos sirvieron la cena, pan, estofado, vino tinto, té y pudín de ciruela. Nada mal, pero habría preferido algo más sustancioso que, sabía, no encontraría en una zona prácticamente rural.

El capitán Rogers me pidió llamarle Steve.

—Estoy de licencia—me explicó—, soy un hombre simple en estos momentos. Bueno, siempre lo soy.

Sonreí. Eran las diez de la noche y noté que aquello estaba atiborrado.

—¿Conoces el pueblo, Steve?—le pregunté.

—Más o menos. En realidad siempre es un punto de paso para mi.

—¿A dónde va?

—A tierras altas. Mi hogar.

—Ya veo... y cuando vienes de paso, ¿en qué te entretienes por la noche? ¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda ir?

Steve bebió de su copa de vino antes de contestarme.

—Hay algunos lugares, señor Stark, pero le recomiendo que se quede en la posada.

—¿Por qué?

—Estamos cerca de la noche de Walpurgis, no es recomendable deambular en las calles después de que el sol cae.

Apreté los labios para aguantarme las ganas de reír. Había escuchado lo supersticiosos que pueden ser los irlandeses.

—Son sólo supersticiones—dije.

—No es así, señor Stark...

—Tony, si yo te llamo por tu nombre lo justo es que tú lo hagas también, claro que, prefiero el diminutivo.

—Está bien, Tony—dijo él y retomó su sermón—. No se debe tomar a la ligera la noche de Walpurgis. Lo seres de la noche tienen más libertad, aparecen en las calles con más probabilidad que en otras fechas. Las almas incautas o descuidadas, las ignorantes y las desdeñosas, corren más peligro, son presas fáciles.

—Querido, Steve—le dije en tono sárcastico—. Son sólo supersticiones, no existen los seres de la noche, ni reuniones de brujas en los bosques oscuros.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza.

—Hazme caso, Tony—me dijo—. Mejor quédate en tu habitación durante las noches y si alguien te pide entrar, no se lo permitas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podría ser un ser de la noche.

Bebí vino más de la cuenta esa noche, para calmarme la risa y templar mi cuerpo aterido horas antes. Esa noche llovió de nuevo, así que, aunque hubiera querido, no salí de mi habitación.

3

Un día, justo el día en el que se celebraba Walpurgis, terminé mis negocios con rapidez o, más bien, mis clientes apuraron las cosas. Querían ir a resguardarse a sus hogares antes de la puesta del sol.

¿Qué hice yo? Me reí de sus temores, claro que en silencio. Esa tarde decidí pasear por las calles del pueblo, le pedí al cochero que me llevara a la iglesia cercana. Había mucha gente, orando y esas cosas. Yo sólo quería ver la arquitectura y burlarme un poco más de esas supercherías. Después, pedí que me llevara a cualquier otro punto de interés.

—Señor—me dijo el cochero y volteó a ver el cielo teñido de violeta rosáceo—, está por anochecer, será mejor volver a la posada.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—¡Por favor! ¡Nada pasará!

—Señor, hoy es la noche de Walpurgis. Es mejor volver...

—No quiero volver, iré hasta el final del pueblo y volveré—dije con seguridad, después de todo, no era un pueblo muy grande.

El cochero negó y con los ojos bien abiertos, volvió a sugerirme volver; él no me llevaría a otro lugar que no fuera la posada.

—¡Caminaré! —dije molesto irritado por ese miedo irracional que mi chofer tenía.

—No, señor, por favor—me suplicó.

Pero yo lo despaché con un movimiento de mi mano, me ceñí el sombrero y la capa, y jugueteé con mi bastón mientras inició mi marcha por las calles empedradas. El cochero me gritó algunas cosas a las que no presté atención.

Conforme el día se eclipsaba y avanzaba por las calles, éstas se volvían más solitarias. Vi un par de personas corriendo, como queriéndole ganar al sol. A un hombre lo escuché suplicar a una familia que lo dejaran quedarse en el granero, puesto que estaba muy lejos de su casa y no llegaría a tiempo. Afortunadamente para él, se lo permitieron. Unas señoras que corrían por las calles con los rostros desencajados me tomaron del brazo y pidieron que las siguiera, que me ocultara. No fueron las únicas, unos niños hicieron lo mismo. Otros, simplemente, me veían como un loco.

Pensé burlarme un poco de la situación. Caminaría durante la noche de regreso a la posada y al llegar ahí, les diría que eran todos unos zafios. Mis pensamientos se incrementaron en un remolino de euforia, de quebrantador de reglas. Desafiaría más su absurdo temor e iría al cementerio.

La luz era gris cuando llegué al lugar.

4

Sólo tenía la luz de la luna cuando me adentré entre las lapidas y mausoleos. Las sombras que proyectaban los árboles podían ser escalofriantes, sin embargo, yo avancé sin titubear. Hasta que escuche un murmullo extraño en aquel silencio. Me acerqué al lugar del que provenían con cautela, pensé que se trataba de otros transgresores como yo. Pero lo que vi, me dejó paralizado.

Eran dos seres, podría decir que humanos, pero carcomidos por el tiempo. Pedazos de carne les colgaban del hueso blancuzco, no tenían nada en la cuenca de sus ojos y quizás ello ayudó a que no me vieran con la claridad que les veía yo. Tampoco tenían nariz, sólo dos orificios planos, tal vez, por ello, tampoco me olieron. Hablaban entre ellos en un lenguaje que no pude comprender o que no quise comprender. Había algo que tenían, aparte de los colguijes putrefactos de piel, tendones y musculo: tenían dientes. Y comían un amasijo de carne y huesos; sus bocas y pechos se manchaban de sangre que por lo demás creí tibia. Fuera lo fuera que comían, debía de haber estado vivo minutos antes.

Retrocedí con espato, presa de las peores recriminaciones mentales. Había sido estúpido. Pero mi raciocinio, me sacó a flote y pensé que quizás aquello se trataba de un disfraz, de una representación penosa de carroñeros infernales. Fuese como fuese, consideré prudente alejarme, retroceder lentamente hasta la calle empedrada y correr calle arriba hasta la posada, hasta tocar una puerta y me dejaran pasar. Pero, temí, entonces, que nadie lo hiciera. Lo había dicho Steve: no había que dejar entrar a nadie. ¿Por qué me dejarían entrar a mí?

Traté de calmar mi espíritu. Y lo estaba logrando, de no ser por lo que pasó a continuación. Fue menos espantoso para la vista, incluso para otros de mis sentidos; pero el miedo que me infundió fue mayor.

Dos chicas hermosas, con la piel tan blanca que parecían ser un reflejo de la luna, las mejillas, cabello y labios rojos, con vestidos de corsé ajustado, y de corpiños tan ceñidos que era posible ver parte de sus senos apretujados. Ambas, me vieron y me sonrieron. Hubo algo de frialdad en esas sonrisas, algo que me heló la sangre.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí—dijo una de ellas, levantándose los bajos de su vestido carmesí para caminar hacia mí entre las tumbas.

—Un inesperado visitante—dijo la otra.

Incluso sus voces parecían de otro mundo, tan lejanas y a la vez, capaces de penetrar en el cuerpo y provocar escalofríos. No había nada que me atrajera de ellas, pero yo era su presa, no al revés. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, las tenía rodeándome, recorriendo mi pecho con sus manos heladas, mis mejillas y cuello. Reían de una manera sardónica y me besaban las mejillas con sus labios duros como una roca.

—Me gusta—dijo una de ellas abrazándose a mi cuello, sentí el aire de sus palabras rozarme la mejilla—, vamos a quedárnoslo.

La otra ensanchó su sonrisa roja, y me abrazó, después, por la espalda.

—Déjanos ver tu lindo cuello—dijeron con voces chillonas.

Entonces algo se activó en mí, instinto de supervivencia supongo. Las empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero, aunque pude tomarlas por sorpresa y librarme de ellas por un segundo, ellas tenían un agarre de hierro y me sujetaron a los dos pasos que di. Me derribaron el en suelo. Una de ellas subió a mi pelvis, sentí su peso espantoso contra mi cuerpo. Me acunó el rostro con sus manos y me mostró su dentadura perfecta, diferente a la de las criaturas que vi antes, y me mostró dos colmillos afilados y pasó su lengua por ellos, burlándose de mí.

Me creí perdido, me hundí en la desesperanza, pero, entonces, una bala atravesó el cráneo de esa mujer. La otra volteó a la dirección de dónde había provenido el disparo, pero no tuvo tiempo de esgrimir ninguna reacción adicional, también fue alcanzada por una bala.

Yo estaba paralizado, muerto de miedo y tendido sobre la tierra húmeda del cementerio. Sentí que alguien tiraba de mí y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

—Steve—murmuré, incluso a la luz de la luna, era capaz de ver el color de sus ojos.

—Tony—suspiró él, sabía lo quería decirme, pero no había tiempo para eso—, tenemos que irnos, eso no las detendrá por mucho.

Asentí y dejé las preguntas que tenía para él para después, si es que había un después.

5

No recuerdo exactamente cómo llegamos a la posada. En mi mente sólo tengo recuerdos fragmentados, inconexos.

—¡Capitán! —escuché la voz de la posadera, mientras éste me arrastraba de la chaqueta para que siguiera corriendo a pesar de que mis piernas no daban para más.

La mujer nos abrió la puerta de la posada y la cerró justo en el instante en el que entramos. Me derrumbe en el piso del salón; a esa hora, ese día, sólo estábamos nosotros tres.

—¡Dios bendito! —decía la posadera, mientras nos servía vino caliente—¡Pensé que no volverían!

Steve me dijo que me tomara todo el vaso de vino, que me ayudaría a recuperar mis nervios, los cuales estaban destrozados.

—¡Arriesgarse de esa manera! —seguía diciendo la mujer cuando fue por unas hogazas de pan—¡Y en esta noche, precisamente! ¡Dios mío, asístenos!

Cuando me calmé un poco, pude encarar a Steve. Él no parecía molesto, parecía aliviado.

—¿Tienes alguna herida? —me preguntó.

Yo negué.

—Aparte de unos raspones por caídas en nuestra carrera, estoy bien.

Steve asintió aliviado.

—Me preocupaste—me dijo—, cuando llegó el chofer y dijo que neciamente habías decidido quedarte en el pueblo después del anochecer, no lo dudé y fui a buscarte.

Le miré con timidez, con culpabilidad, con la sensación de haber cometido un error por calculada estupidez. Pero él, en lugar de reprimirme, de estar molesto, me sonrió amablemente, incluso, con ternura. Su mano me acarició la mejilla.

—Todo estará bien—me dijo—, estás a salvo.

Asentí y esbocé una sonrisa. Después de comer un poco y sentir que el calor volvía a mi cuerpo, ambos dejamos el comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Al quedarme sólo, el peso de esa soledad me oprimió el pecho. La oscuridad de la habitación, transgredida apenas por el fuego en la chimenea que la posadera había preparado para mí. Las sombras que el crepitante fuego proyectaba sobre las paredes de piedra desnuda, me causó escalofríos. Los murmullos de esos muertos vivientes devoradores de carne sonaron nítidos en mis oídos, las voces crudas de esas bellas mujeres y su tacto áspero y helado, se sintieron en mi piel como gotas de agua de deshielo.

No podía estar ahí, no sólo. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Steve estaba ahí, con la mano en alto como si estuviera a punto de tocar a mi puerta. Tragué saliva y le miré suplicante, aún muerto de miedo. Steve ladeó su rostro, volvió a tranquilizarme con una sonrisa tenue y amable.

6

—¿Puedo pasar?—dijo.

Asentí y trémulamente pronuncié un sí. Steve dio un paso al interior de mi habitación, me rodeó en un abrazo, y justo cuando la puerta se cerró sola tras sus espaldas, me besó. Su beso era tibio, dulce y envolvente. Me dejé llevar, y cuando me di cuenta, me aparté de él suavemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —me dijo él acunándome el rostro, impidiéndome alejarme—. Pensé haber leído bien dentro de tu mirada, ¿acaso me equivoco? ¿No has deseado esto desde que no vimos por primera vez?

Tragué saliva, perdido en su mirada celeste. No podía comprender como es que él lo había visto, mi deseo oculto. Mi desviación estaba siendo expuesta con tal facilidad que me avergoncé.

—¿Cómo es que...?

—Porque el deseo es mutuo.

A sus palabras sobrevino otro beso, al cual no opuse resistencia. Ciertamente, creí haberlo evitado lo suficientemente bien. Creí que había escapado de mis propios pensamientos. Pero había estado besándolo en sueños, había sentido su abrazo durante las tormentas tan comunes en ese lugar, había escuchado su voz, permeando entre las cortinas de mis fantasías, diciendo mi nombre e invitándome al pecado. Me había bastado con verlo ese día acercándose al carruaje con su paraguas negro en medio de la lluvia, con su abrigo negro y su paso seguro, con su gesto serio, duro, pero elegante. No había querido mirarlo directamente cuando se sentó frente a mí, porque mi espíritu, mi voluntad estaba flaqueando y los viejos vicios que me habían aquejado en mi juventud y puesto en peligro mi herencia y reputación, volvían a golpear la puerta de mis acciones.

Pero esa noche, tras sus palabras, le di rienda suelta a mi corazón. Lo besé, también, con ansia, tenía hambre de mi gusto culpable, de mi amor corrupto. Él descubrió mi cuerpo al calor tibio de la habitación, dejó que las llamas rojizas colorearan con su luz mi piel y con su lengua recorrió cada espacio erógeno que encontró o que, incluso, descubrió.

Mi alma dejo de temblar, mi mente dejó de dudar. Me entregué a él con ardor. Fascinado por la voluptuosidad del sexo prohibido. Él se abrió paso en mi interior como un río desbordándose sobre la tierra seca, volviéndole fecunda de nuevo, dándole la vida que necesitaba. Me alimentó con sus besos y el empuje de su cuerpo. Olvidé el incidente del cementerio y reí como un demente mientras convulsionaba de placer, de realización.

Steve me abrazó contra el colchón cuando sudorosos, pegajosos, y confundidos aún en la bruma de la tormenta desatada en el interior de esa habitación cerrada.

—Te he estado buscando—me dijo él—. Cuando te vi, lo supe.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que eras tú, con quien quería compartir la eternidad.

Sonreí socarronamente y negué.

—Esto no debió pasar—le dije—, si alguien lo supiera, nos destruirían. Tú jamás volverías al ejército y yo... no creo que pueda seguir desempeñando mi labor, ¿quién le compraría a un desviado como yo?

—No tendrás que preocuparte por eso...

Reí incrédulo.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo? —me preguntó segundos después, le miré un poco desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema.

—No—le dije.

Entonces, él me sonrió, está vez ampliamente, sus dedos giraron mi rostro suavemente a un costado, apenas y pude verlos, ni siquiera pude decodificar en mi cerebro que eran hasta que sentí su roce en mi cuello. Me dio un segundo de reacción que pareció un eterno minuto, un segundo para detenerlo, para alejarme de él, pero en lugar de ello cerré los ojos y relajé mi cuerpo. Sentí el pinchazo de sus colmillos en mi cuello y, luego, su boca cubriendo la herida, succionando de ella mi líquido vital. Curiosamente aquello encendió mi libido de nuevo, como si hubiera apretado un botón desconocido.

—¿Eres como ellas? —le pregunté cuando levantó el rostro y se relamió de los labios mi sangre.

Él me sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no—me dijo—, incluso entre nosotros, hay clases.

—Pero las mataste.

—No, no lo hice, sólo las aparte de ti.

—¿Por qué yo soy tu presa?

Steve mordió el doblez de su muñeca y el aroma de su sangre llegó a mí con un perfume delicioso, dulce. Levantó su brazo por encima de mi rostro, un par de gotas cayeron sobre mis labios. Jadeé porque su tacto era tibio.

—Si quieres decirlo así—me respondió, mientras yo abría la boca y mi lengua recogía aquel elixir, con sabor a ambrosía—, yo prefiero decir, que fue porque eres mi compañero eterno.

No contesté, levanté el rostro y con mis manos sujeté su brazo, pegué mis labios a su muñeca y tomé tanta sangre como pude. Steve apartó su mano cuando el pacto estaba ya cerrado, y me besó de nuevo.

—Dónde quiera que vayas—me dijo—, estaré yo.

Lo sé. Hasta que la transformación sea completa, pasaré por largos días incómodos, quizás dolorosos, quizás las personas no comprendan, quizás crean que estoy muriendo. Tal vez, así sea. Tal vez, muera, pero para la vida como la conocía.

No tengo miedo, él estará ahí, siempre. Y después, yo estaré con él, siempre. Develando los secretos de su mundo y su ser.

Aún puedo escuchar una voz diciéndome que debí escuchar lo que los lugareños decían, que debí haber escuchado lo que Steve mismo me recomendó: no debí dejar pasar a nadie a mi habitación. Pero soy un renegado, un necio. Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar. Él vive en mí, fluye en mis venas y arterias. Me recorre el cuerpo de ida y vuelta. Desde mi corazón y hasta mi corazón. Sangre de mi cuerpo, amor de mi vida y de mi muerte. Amor de mi eternidad. Espero cada noche por él, para que tome un poco de esa vida mundana y me acerque un poco más a su vida. Un poco más hacia la libertad. Mi libertad. Él.

Octubre 27, 1820

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir algo así desde hace tiempo jaja Vampiros y Stony... me encanta Steve de vampiro sexy, aunque sé que el universo 666 es un hombre lobo, lo prefiero de vampiro, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Este one shot está basado en una historia que leí hace tiempo sobre vampiros y la noche de walpurgis, en este momento no recuerdo el nombre de la historia ni a su autor (preste el libro y aún no me lo devuelven). 
> 
> Aunque la noche de walpurgis es más celebrada en Alemania, donde también es conocida como la noche de las brujas, y sus alrededores, en Irlanda y Escocia hay una festividad parecida. Debí subir esto en Halloween, pero Walpurgis se celebra el 30 de abril-1 de mayo, así que... no estoy tan fuera de tiempo (?)
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. El futuro

La puerta se abrió suavemente, Morgan no quería hacer ruido, al menos, no mucho. Entró despacio a la habitación, al tiempo que apretaba contra su pecho una caja de chocolates irlandeses. Se acercó a la cama y, con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ésta. Entonces, puso los chocolates sobre sus muslos y estiró el brazo, para alcanzar con sus dedos a entreverar el pelo gris del ocupante de la cama.

Morgan sonrió cuando éste dio un respingo y despertó lentamente; su sonrisa le contagió y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Hola, tío Steve! —dijo Morgan.

Steve ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Hola, little lady.

—Te traje chocolates—dijo ella y levantó la caja para mostrárselos.

—Gracias, querida, pero...

—Es tu cumpleaños—Morgan no esperó y le quitó la cubierta de celofán a las golosinas, abrió la caja y tomó uno de los chocolates entre sus dedos—, tenemos que festejarlo de alguna manera, anda, están riquísimos.

Steve sonrió y observó el chocolate que ella le tendía; se suponía que no debía comer eso, pero bah, ¿qué más daba? Despacio, estiró la mano y sujetó el chocolate. Morgan sonrió y se llevó dos chocolates a la boca en hilo, mientras veía como su tío favorito se comía uno con pequeñas y pausadas mordidas.

Morgan tenía 16 años y en su joven rostro se dibujaba toda la vitalidad de su edad. Su sonrisa ancha y hermosa, su ánimo incansable, su buen humor, su gusto por las golosinas como esas.

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre—le dijo Steve.

Morgan sonrió ante el cumplido y se embutió otro chocolate.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, tío Stevie, iremos por una malteada y una hamburguesa doble.

Steve no contestó a eso, mantuvo su sonrisa mientras sentía que el chocolate se derretía entre sus dedos. No quería arruinarle el momento a la joven, así que prefirió no decirle que él, ya no saldría de ahí, a menos que fuera en un féretro. Había perdido ya, la cuenta de su edad. El suero lo había mantenido vivo más tiempo del que un hombre podía soportar y esperaba, ahora que su cuerpo finalmente estaba fallando realmente, que llegara el manto de la muerte a cubrirle. Todos lo esperaban, era cierto; sus amigos y ex compañeros Avengers habían ido a visitarlo muchas veces, nunca estaba solo realmente, y podía sentirse bendecido por ello. Podía ver en todos ellos la resignación en sus ojos, a veces, un poco lacrimógenos; en sus palabras en las que le agradecían por varias cosas o intentaban tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Sólo Morgan mantenía el optimismo, sólo ella le decía todos los días que saldría de ahí e irían a pasear al parque, que comerían helado y ella se sentaría al lado de su silla de ruedas, para escuchar las muchas historias que Steve siempre tenía, en especial aquellas que tenía de su padre.

Para Morgan las historias sobre su padre en voz de Steve tenían más valor que ninguna otra, no sabía la razón, pero aún si era la misma anécdota, contada por más de uno, era la versión de Steve la mejor de todas. De alguna manera, cuando hablaba con él, cuando tomaba su mano o le abrazaba, se sentía feliz, como si su padre siguiera a su lado. Así se había sentido, desde el primer día que Steve apareció en su casa, anciano, pero claro de mente y aún con fuerza en las manos. Los vengadores no podían estar sin él realmente, no al principio. Por ello él había ido entonces, el mismo día de la misión aquella en la que tenía que regresar las gemas. No sólo había ido a entregar su manto a Sam, también, había ido para dar instrucciones, organizar a la nueva generación y poder retirarse, ahora si, en paz.

Morgan sabía eso, su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces, quién era el capitán América y cuán importante era en su familia, desde su abuelo, su padre y, ahora, ella. Por eso no se resignaba a esa próxima pérdida. Lo quería mucho. Había sido un amigo y consejero. Y aunque siempre estuvieron para ella otros amigos de su padre como Rhodey o Happy, algo en Steve la confortaba más que cualquiera. No quería perderle, como había perdido a su padre.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —le preguntó Steve.

—En Suiza con Happy—dijo Morgan y le tendió otro chocolate, que Steve aceptó, aunque para él ya era demasiado con uno.

Pepper se había vuelto a casar con Happy y estaban en un viaje de aniversario.

—¿Estás sola?

Morgan asintió al tiempo que masticaba otro chocolate.

—Pero está bien, el garaje es toooodo mío.

Steve sonrió de nuevo, lo dicho, se parecía mucho a Tony.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?

—Estoy perfeccionando el traje de mi mamá—dijo—, pero también el mío.

—Morgan, no sé...

—Sí, sí, todos dicen lo mismo. Pero yo, también, quiero ser una Avenger.

Steve sonrió de nuevo y se llevó lo que le quedaba de chocolate a la boca, esperando que se derritiera ahí.

—Aún eres muy joven.

—Peter se convirtió en avenger más o menos a mi edad.

—Sí, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes.

Morgan torció la boca descontenta, pero sabía cuan sobreprotectores eran todos con ella, en especial su tío Steve. Afuera, se escuchó el estallido de los fuegos artificiales. Así que Morgan se levantó de su silla para atravesar la habitación y correr la cortina, Steve pudo ver desde ahí, las luces rojas y azules que iluminaban el cielo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Steve! —dijo Morgan girando hacia él e inclinándose para abrazarlo.

—Gracias, mi niña—Steve le devolvió el abrazo tanto como pudo.

Esperó a que ella se levantara, pero tardó más de lo esperado. Entendió por qué cuando sintió la caída cálida de lágrimas en su cuello.

—¿Morgan?

—No quiero que te vayas—dijo ella incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama—, quiero que vivas para siempre.

Steve le miró conmovido, mientras ella luchaba con sus lágrimas. Le acunó el rostro con la mano y el acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Está bien—le dijo—, siempre estaré contigo.

Morgan le sujetó la mano y apoyó rostro en ella. Asintió, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y dejaba en libertad sus lágrimas.

***

—Pensé que esa cosa se había muerto—refunfuñó Bucky con los pies sobre la mesa de juntas.

El resto de los Avengers lo miraron con cierto desconcierto.

—No teníamos reportes de él hasta ahora—dijo Bruce.

—Es la maldita calavera que nos indicó a Nat y a mí como obtener la gema del alma—farfulló Clint con el rostro serio y pálido.

—Es Red skull—explicó Bucky—. Steve lo enfrentó durante la guerra. Cuando cayó su avión, al igual que Steve, todos creyeron que estaba muerto.

—Al parecer, logró salir de Vomir—suspiró Clint.

—Lo que es peor—dijo Sam—, Hydra ha resurgido y con más fuerza.

—Debemos detenerlo—aseguró Wanda—¿Qué hay del otro?

—Es poderoso, inteligente—dijo Strange ladeando el rostro molesto—, le llaman el Dr. Muerte.

—¿Sabemos algo más de ellos? —Preguntó Sam—Aparte, claro está, de su alianza y sus ganas de re-ordenar el mundo.

Los demás negaron. Sin embargo, hicieron un plan de ataque.

Más tarde comprobarían que pelear contra ellos sería más difícil de lo que imaginaron en un principio. El plan falló y tuvieron que reagruparse. Aunque no había habido bajas, la sensación de derrota era muy parecida a aquella que tuvieron hacía más de una década. Quedaba claro que esos dos eran brillantes mentes diabólicas, siempre estaban un paso por delante de ellos y eso era lo molesto.

—Hubo alguien que siempre estuvo un paso delante de Red skull—dijo Bucky.

No hubo necesidad de que explica más, todos lo sabían.

—Pero no tenemos más a Steve—dijo Wanda—; tenemos que encontrar la manera de resolver esto nosotros mismos.

—Steve está cansado—comentó Sam al tiempo que asentía a las palabras de Wanda—, es nuestro deseo que encuentre el descanso pensando que ha dejado el trabajo en buenas manos.

—No te culpes por esto—dijo Strange—, ¿crees que yo no me siento mal? Subestime a mi enemigo y logró evadirme.

—Es obvio, tenemos otro problema a parte de Red skull—dijo Peter—, ese Dr. Muerte es impenetrable, su armadura... si estuviera aquí el señor Stark, seguro encontraría la manera de destruirla.

—Tony no está aquí—dijo Rhodey—, como dijo Wanda, esto tenemos que resolverlo sin ellos.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la respuesta no llegaba a ellos. Tuvieron que dejarlo y el grupo se disolvió por ese día. 

Bruce se encontró con Clint en la terraza del complejo.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó.

—En los viejos tiempos. En cuando éramos nosotros seis contra el mundo. Si estuviéramos completos...

—El hubiera...

—Existe—interrumpió el arquero—, ya lo comprobamos, ¿no?

—Aun así, no podemos traerlos de regreso. Aunque queramos.

Guardaron silencio. Ambos recordaron a Natasha.

—Ella merece descansar—dijo Clint finalmente.

—Lo sé... y también ellos. Pero, he llamado a Thor, estoy seguro que vendrá.

—¿Crees que será suficiente?

Bruce se encogió de hombros, al menos tendrían un brazo fuerte para pelear. Aunque, en su caso a pesar de su mente privilegiada, a pesar de sus doctorados; y de tener otros compañeros con IQ parecido como el Dr. Strange... aunque había militares experimentados en el equipo como Rhodey, Sam, Bucky y Danvers... no parecían llenar los zapatos dejados por sus tres compañeros perdidos.

—¿Otra vez chismoseando?

Morgan dio un respingo y se apartó de la puerta en la que había pegado la oreja para escuchar a Bruce y Clint hablar. Al voltear se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Peter Parker.

—Peter—le dijo ella—, yo puedo ayudar.

—Ni hablar—dijo él y hecho a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al jardín con ella detrás suyo.

—Si tú los convences, me dejaran pelear con ustedes.

—Eres muy joven, Morgan.

—Tú también eras muy joven cuando te convertiste en parte del equipo.

—Las circunstancias lo ameritaban y... lo resolveremos. Somos los vengadores.

Morgan frunció el ceño.

—Unos avengers que siguen necesitando de papá y tío Steve.

Peter se detuvo, suspiró y volteó a verla.

—Entiendo como te sientes, pero tampoco es como si tu pudieras remplazarlos.

—Tengo la inteligencia de mi padre, todos dicen que me parezco a él y construí una armadura como la de papá; puedo luchar, tío Steve me enseñó cómo, y también como pensar con estrategia militar. Soy como la hija de ambos en este ámbito, ¡quiero ayudar!

Peter suspiró.

—Escucha...

—No necesito que me sobreprotejan.

—¡Morgan! Tienes razón, ¿ok? Sé de tu capacidad. Pero no tienes la experiencia que ellos tenían. Ninguno de nosotros la tiene, ese es el punto. Aún somos unos niños intentando emular a sus padres, al igual que tú. ¿Comprendes? Intentamos crecer, pero aceptamos nuestra realidad, sabemos que con ellos aquí sería mejor. Más fácil. No queremos depender de ellos, pero nos faltaron lecciones, así es como nos sentimos.

Morgan frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

—Yo no te detendré si entras a pelear con nosotros—dijo Peter para aligerar la situación y le guiñó un ojo—. Te entiendo más de lo que crees.

***

Hope se sorprendió al ver a la hija de Tony Stark tras la puerta del hogar que compartía con Scott. Pero la dejo pasar y tras dejar que su pareja hiciera un par de bromas bobas y terminara casi llorando diciendo que extrañaba a Stark y al Capitán, en especial a este último, por fin pudo escuchar que era lo que la joven había ido a pedirle.

—¿Quieres volver en el tiempo?

—Quiero traer a papá.

—Pero, Morgan, eso no es posible.

—Lo es. Si lo traemos justo después del chasquido, tal vez podríamos salvarlo, con atención médica adecuada.

Hope y Scott la miraron un poco apesadumbrados, ¿cómo decirle que medicina común y corriente no podría salvar a Tony? Morgan pareció leer sus mentes y por ello sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido dorado en él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tío Thor llegó anoche—explicó la joven—, es un elixir que consiguió en sus viajes con los Guardianes. Me dijo que, si quería luchar con ellos, estaba bien, siempre y cuando llevara esto conmigo. Me dijo que de haberlo tenido durante la batalla con Thanos, papá no habría muerto.

Hope volteó a ver a Scott y éste levantó las cejas.

—Si papá vuelve—continuó Morgan—, puede ayudar a los demás a derrotar a Red skull y al Dr. Muerte; y ayudar a tío Steve. Seguramente él puede replicar el suero del super soldado y traerlo de vuelta.

—No lo sé, Morgan...

—Déjenme intentarlo al menos.

—¿Tú madre sabe de esto?

Morgan negó.

—Por favor...—dijo—Quiero ayudar, y todos concuerdan en que los necesitan.

—Bueno, sin duda eran las cabezas del equipo—dijo Scott—, nada se movía correctamente si ellos no estaban trabajando juntos.

—¿Ven? Por favor... tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi padre y de no perder a otro.

Hope suspiró, una vez más, compartió una mirada con Scott, quien al igual que Morgan puso su mejor cara de gatito de Shrek.

—Está bien. Pero no te aseguro que funcione.

***

********

Cuando Morgan y Scott aparecieron en el campo de batalla, la pelea estaba en su máximo punto.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Scott en la mano de Morgan—, tenemos muy poco tiempo, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos.

Morgan asintió y activo los propulsores de su traje. Encontraron a Tony justo donde Scott lo recordaba. Vieron a Steve y a Thor intentando detener a Thanos, los vieron caer, vieron a Carol hacer lo propio y caer... vieron a Tony sujetando el guante, arrebatándole las gemas.

—Aquí viene, ¿lista? —dijo Scott.

Morgan asintió y en cuanto Tony chaqueó los dedos, ellos avanzaron hacia él, mientras los efectos de su acción comenzaban a notarse.

—Unos segundos—le dijo Scott tomando su forma natural y sujetando a Tony justo antes de que él mismo buscara sentarse.

Morgan, entonces, tomó la pequeña botella que le había dado Thor. La destapó y miró a su padre, miró en sus ojos el vacío creciendo lentamente. Respiró profundo y se las arregló para hacerlo tragar una porción de la bebida. Ahora, quedaba el resto. Scott le colocó el GPS espacio-tiempo con el traje para el viaje incluido, que se había encargado de robar del complejo de los avengers. Y en un parpadeó, los tres desaparecieron.

***

Había una luz que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Debía tratarse del túnel aquel, ese que dicen que llevaba a la muerte. Pero cuando parpadeó, la luz resultó ser un foco adosado al techo. Ladeó el rostro, sólo para descubrirse en lo que parecía un hospital. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: estaba vivo.

—¿Qué demo...?

—¡Stark!—Scott Lang apareció en su campo visual, aunque se veía un poco más avejentado que en su recuerdo— ¡Despertó! ¡Funcionó!

Entonces, otros dos rostros aparecieron frente a él, no conocía ninguno, pero ambos eran mujeres.

—Scott, ven—dijo una de ellas, la más grande y tiró de Ant-man llevándolo aparte.

Sólo quedó la mujer más joven, la adolescente, quien rompió en llanto y ante la estupefacción de Tony, se dejó caer sobre él abrazándolo.

—Auch—se quejó él y eso hizo que ella se incorporara rápidamente.

—Lo siento—la escuchó decir—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como carne molida—dijo él y la chica le sonrió. Tony estaba confundido, necesitaba respuestas—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

—Derrotaste a Thanos—dijo ella—, estás en una clínica y yo soy Morgan.

Tony sonrió.

—Te llamas como mi hija.

—Soy ella.

—¿Qué dices? Mi hija es una niña pequeña.

Morgan negó, sonriéndole.

—No, papá, este es el futuro, la batalla contra Thanos fue hace más de una década.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo explicaré todo.

***

Pepper riñó a Morgan cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. Pero de alguna manera, también, se sintió agradecida con el regreso de Tony. Aunque, las cosas entre ellos, ahora tenían otro cariz. Fue duro para él acoplarse a esa realidad, pero al igual que Pepper, agradecía el hecho de estar ahí y ver de nuevo a su hija, poder abrazarla y besarla. Ojalá pudiera traer a Nat de la misma manera. Pero tenía frente a él una nueva misión: traer a Steve su esplendor pasado.

—Parece que no pueden sin nosotros, eh, Brucie.

Bruce, como el resto de los vengadores, había sentido una especie de júbilo y alivio cuando supieron la noticia de su regreso. Y se limitó a sonreírle.

—Hagamos esto, Tony. El tiempo nos juega en contra.

—Ya lo hemos vencido antes.

Tony no había ido a ver a Steve, temía que, si lo hacía, a éste le diera un paro cardíaco y muriera antes de que pudieran devolverle su juventud, fuerza y vitalidad. Sin embargo, como el resto de sus compañeros, reconoció que, sin él, comprendían poco de Red skull y de las estrategias que éste junto con el Dr. Muerte, estaba implementando. Necesitaban su mente en eso, su conocimiento, y en sus circunstancias el esfuerzo de ello, el estrés de una misión así, también podría matarlo.

Así que se puso manos a la obra.

Morgan fue quien habló con Steve. Fue a visitarlo como todos los días, pero esa vez tenía más que sólo historias de su escuela o de un nuevo dulce que quería compartirle.

—Tío—le dijo adoptando una seriedad, en la que Steve reconoció el gesto ceñudo de Tony—, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Crees que puedo ayudarte?

—Sólo tú puedes—dijo Morgan y Steve le sonrió, no dijo nada más, esperó a que ella continuara—. Los vengadores tienen problemas, no han podido desentrañar los planes de dos nuevo enemigos. Al principio creyeron que no serían problema, considerando a sus enemigos anteriores, pero...

—Los subestimaron— adivinó Steve, Morgan asintió—. ¿Quieres que te apoye para unirte al equipo?

Morgan negó.

—Quiero que les ayudes, tío. No podrán hacerlo sin ti, y te necesitan, también, en el campo de batalla, necesitan tu grito de guerra. Papá dice que es lo que les hace falta para mover sus traseros.

Steve rió.

—Querida mía, ¿crees que pudo hacer eso? Mírame.

—Sí, si puedes, porque hemos traído a alguien que pudo descifrar las notas de mi abuelo y reformular el suero del super soldado.

Steve meditó por un momento.

—¿Quién?

—Lo verás después del procedimiento. Por favor, tío.

—Morgan, he vivido más de lo que un hombre debe vivir. No sé si estoy listo para más.

—Sólo una vez más. Si es lo que quieres, después, se puede revertir. Sólo esta batalla más. Tío, ya atacaron una sede de las naciones unidas, otra de SHIELD e incluso una desarrolladora de Industrias Stark... creemos que pueden atacar el complejo de los vengadores en cualquier momento...

Steve la miró por un breve instante. Reconoció la súplica en esos ojos, el brillo, también, de la decisión en ellos. Un brillo que conocía bastante. Verla siempre le traía calidez a su corazón, su alma de anciano se llenaba de alegría y de bonitos recuerdos.

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre.

—Y me ayudarás, ¿verdad? ¿Por papá?

Steve le sonrió y tras ello asintió.

***

******

Tony alcanzó a Steve en el jardín del complejo. La batalla había terminado y el mundo se había sorprendido al ver de nuevo al Capitán América y a Iron man peleando codo a codo. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si se trataran de dos seres inmortales. Y algo de su vieja amistad se fortaleció un grado más de lo que lo había hecho durante sus viajes en el tiempo.

Se sentaron juntos a mirar la puesta de sol. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, ellos no habían cambiado desde ese último día. Pero cosas habían pasado y se pusieron al corriente.

Tony le platicó de su nueva realidad: su esposa ya no lo era, había perdido ese amor, de alguna manera; pero estaba bien, lo estaba superando día a día; con ayuda de su hermosa y querida hija, las cosas mejoraban. Lamentaba haberse perdido el resto de la infancia de su pequeña, pero agradecía el tiempo ganado ahora, bendito Thor y sus medicinas mágicas.

Steve también le habló de su vida de su viaje al pasado, de su matrimonio con Peggy, de todo lo bello que fue poder vivir lo que el mismo Tony le había dicho que viviera. Ahora, ambos, tenían la experiencia.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —le dijo Tony poco después.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Vivir sin mí a tu alrededor.

—En realidad no lo hice—dijo Steve—, me fui poco después de tu pérdida. Y no tardaste mucho en nacer.

Tony rió.

—¿Qué hay de después?

—Bueno, vivías, de alguna manera, en Morgan.

—Claro—dijo Tony y volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

Guardaron silencio por un rato. Luego, Tony hizo la pregunta que más temía hacer.

—¿Quieres que revierta el proceso?

Steve suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

—Sólo déjame decirte algo—esgrimió Tony—: será difícil.

—¿El qué?

—Vivir sin ti.

Steve dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

—¿Qué dices?

—En serio, me acostumbre a tu presencia. Quiero decir, estuvimos molestos un tiempo, separados, incluso, sin vernos o hablarnos; pero sabía que estabas ahí, por ahí. En cualquier momento, bastaba con una llamada para tenerte ahí...

—Aunque nunca llamarás...

—Sabía que estabas ahí.

—Entonces, tal vez... debería quedarme.

Tony sonrió.

—Ahora que los dos somos hombres fuera de tiempo, creo que podremos divertirnos juntos—dijo.

—Eso me agrada.

—A mí también, partner.

—El futuro nos espera, ¿cierto?

Tony asintió.

—Si algún día te cansas del futuro, avísame—dijo Steve—. Me cansaré de él contigo.

—Es un trato.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Estrecharon manos y tras una pequeña duda de nada, se abrazaron.

—Es como una nueva oportunidad—dijo Tony después, ahora lo que tenían sobre sus cabezas eran las estrellas.

—Lo es.

Sí. Lo era. Como recomenzar de nuevo. Nuevas experiencias, nuevas tristezas y llantos, un nuevo amor quizás, tal vez, uno no explorado, pero siempre presente.

Unos metros atrás, Morgan junto con el resto de los vengadores los observaron tras las ventanas del complejo. Sólo podían ver sus espaldas y sus gestos, nada de su conversación llegaba a sus oídos. No era necesario, siempre lo habían sabido, incluso más que ellos mismos, lo mucho que siempre se habían querido y lo que ese reencuentro significaba.

—Espero que sean felices—murmuró la joven Stark, mientras sonreía ante las dos figuras paternales recortadas contra el paisaje nocturno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sobre este OS, me surgió, no lo pude evitar, tenía que escribir algo así. Y acepto y reconozco, que pudo ser un fic largo, creo que la idea tiene potencial (o quizás me hago ilusiones jaja) como sea, ojalá pueda, en el futuro 😆 hacer una versión extendida. Me gustaría. Pero ya que termine con mis pendientes; no quiero tener más jeje.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. No serás feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spero que les haya gustado
> 
> Para mis lectoras que ya son mamás, para quienes tienen hijos de otra especie, para todas las que tenemos de bebés a estos dos ¡Feliz día de las madres! 
> 
> En especial felicito a mi amiga de alma @MinaUsuiMurakami quien es una mamá super genialosa y siempre que hay bebés en mis historias me aconseja con su experiencia. 
> 
> Les cuento, vi hace un par de días la película Corazones y almas con RDJ, la cual, si no la han visto, hagan por ver (está en Netflix) es muy divertida. Hay una parte, y ni modo, voy a "spoilear" en la que el personaje de RDJ (por ciertas circunstancias) dice: ¡Soy una madre!
> 
> Así que aquí está, Tony de madre en un omegaverse, algo pequeño, para este día. 
> 
> Mis felicitaciones de nuevo y también a sus mamás. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

—Da-da...

Tony sintió un toque en su nariz, un pequeño dedo se había posado ahí con la intención de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, emergiendo del sueño. Frente a él, apareció el rostro sonriente y de mejillas rellenitas de su bebé de dos años. Peter ensanchó su sonrisa y juntó sus manitas traviesamente, al darse cuenta que había logrado despertarlo. Tony sonrió, porque si lo primero que veía al comenzar el día era a Peter, entonces, podía esperar que el resto de éste fuera perfecto.

—Hola, kiddo—dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla—, ¿qué hora es?

Peter ladeó el rostro e hizo por leer el reloj digital que estaba en la mesa de noche, no sabía leer aún la hora, pero su intento le pareció adorable a Tony. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Supeman—dijo Peter.

Tony comprendió que era hora de su caricatura sabatina y necesitaba de él para encender la televisión.

—Ya voy, ya voy—dijo Tony—, pero antes, ven aquí y dale un beso a tu da-da.

Abrió los brazos y Peter se dejó caer hacia él, abrazándolo del cuello. Tony lo abrazó contra sí y rodó sobre la cama, hasta estar de espaldas con su bebé en su pecho, bien sujeto. Tony sintió el besito que su hijo le dejó en la mejilla y rió contento. Después se incorporó como pudo con él en el regazo y se dirigió a la sala, donde lo sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor y le puso su caricatura.

—¿No tienes hambre, kiddo?

—¡Pastel!

—No, no, pastel para el desayuno no.

—Da-da come pastel

—Yo como donas. Pero, ¿qué tal waffles?

Peter asintió distraído, mientras comenzaba a cantar el opening de su programa. Tony sonrió una vez más, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Ahí sacó la caja de waffles y los puso a calentar, mientras la cafetera hacía lo suyo y buscaba algo de leche para Peter.

Hacía tres años que Tony había decidido tener esa vida. Había renunciado a su posición y a su familia para tener a ese pequeño consigo. Como el único omega de su familia, su vida ya era, de por sí, complicada.

Dejando de lado la segregación obvia por su condición, pesaba sobre él otro tipo de responsabilidad: convertirse en moneda de cambio, una carta para jugar, en la política y en los negocios de su familia. Sobre él había pesado una oración, un recordatorio constante, la condena de su nacimiento: "No serás feliz".

No, porque no lo mereces, porque eres insignificante, porque, porque... los porqués se extendían como lazos, como cadenas. No serás feliz, porque tu vida no te pertenece. Pero él, él no era cualquiera. No era de aquellos que se resignaban o se dejaban mangonear. Siempre fue rebelde, desafiante. Él era inteligente, más que muchos alfas que conocía. Era inventivo, era un genio. Y si ellos le habían cortado las alas, él se construiría unas.

El café estuvo listo y los waffles también. Tomó una taza de la alacena y se sirvió café. Desde la cocina podía ver la sala y a Peter, muy feliz, viendo su caricatura. Entonces, la puerta que daba al jardín de abrió.

—¡Pops! —Peter despegó la vista de la pantalla y sonrió ampliamente.

—Pete, ¿qué ves? —dijo Steve al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

—Supeman—contestó éste y levantó los brazos en dirección a su padre.

Steve, entonces, se acuclillo frente al pequeño, lo sujetó por debajo de sus axilas y lo levantó. Peter dejó escapar una carcajada mientras su padre lo hacía "volar" sobre la sala.

Tony rió también, aunque por lo bajo y puso los waffles en un plato, buscó la mermelada y el chocolate líquido, para que Peter eligiera que quería ponerles. Del otro lado de la amplia estancia abierta, Steve dejaba a Peter ver su serie tranquilo y, de nuevo, en la alfombra.

Tony no dijo nada, pero sonrió como un tonto cuando sintió el abrazo de Steve rodeándole desde la espalda, seguido de un beso contra su sien.

—Buenos días, babe—le escuchó decir con esa voz grave tan suya.

—Buenos días, beloved—respondió él y se giró para poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos y recibir, así, un beso en los labios, suave, pero duradero.

Steve acababa de volver de correr y estaba sudando, así que Tony se sintió completamente envuelto por su aroma, y nada podía ser más reconfortante que eso.

—Tengo algo para ti—le dijo Steve, cuando se separaron y sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una pequeña cajita.

Tony sonrió y la tomó, listo para desgarrar el papel que la envolvía.

—¿A qué se debe? —preguntó.

—Es el día de las madres.

Tony rió.

—Yo no soy una madre.

—En tus palabras: ocupas ese nicho ecológico en esta familia.

Tony echó a reír, porque evidentemente no era una "madre" convencional, en todo caso era una moderna, con trabajo, finanzas independientes y que poco entendía de quehaceres domésticos, muchos de los cuales realizaba su esposo sin ningún problema u objeción; en ese punto, Steve también era un hombre moderno.

—No debí decirte eso—dijo Tony sonriendo.

La cajita contenía una tarjeta de regalo en Krispy Kreme y Tony echó a reír al tiempo que abrazaba a Steve.

—Tú sí que sabes hacerme regalos.

Steve le entreveró el pelo y le besó en la frente.

—Más tarde, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Con Peter obviamente—dijo.

—Querrá ir a Chuck E. Cheese's —dijo Tony con un puchero.

—Vamos, Tony, tú también.

Steve rió y Tony no pudo evitar imitarlo. De hecho, sí, le encantaba ese lugar, había juegos y pizza, era genial. Aunque tenía la intención de culpar a Peter si alguien preguntaba porque ese lugar, no podía engañar a su pareja.

—De acuerdo—dijo—, pero antes, quiero ir de compras. Y desayunemos.

Steve asintió, iba a ir por Peter a la sala y para lavarse las manos con él, antes de engullir los waffles de caja que con tanto amor Tony les había calentado.

Tony los observó desde la cocina, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Alguna vez, le dijeron que no sería feliz. Pero, entonces, lo conoció a él. Un alfa improbable en una familia beta. Había sido casi como un milagro, algunos le llaman bendición. Pero Steve era un alfa de clase media, casi baja. No tenía prestigio ni apellido y mucho menos dinero. No era un candidato para él, su unión no beneficiaría a la familia, ningún provecho podría sacarle. Pero no había nadie más, nadie. Era obvio que era su alfa, su destinado. Ambos nacidos en la improbabilidad, criados en circunstancias adversas y, sin embargo, ambos fuertes, ambos valientes, ambos dispuestos a ser FELICES.

Y ahí estaban, tres años después, con un pequeño, hermoso e inteligente niño. Ambos con trabajos que les gustaban y que les permitían tener una vida desahogada. No había sido fácil, para nada, pero se había sobrepuesto, habían vencido. Habían roto las predicciones de todo el mundo. Su biología no representó un impedimento, aunque así pareciera en la sociedad en la que habían crecido, hasta podían adorarla porque ésta les había permitido encontrarse en esa jungla.

—Bien—se dijo al tiempo que Peter y Steve se dirigían al baño para lavarse las manos—, yo también tengo un regalo.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la isla y su mano, aún tibia por el calor de la taza, se posó suavemente sobre su vientre.

—¿Cómo crees que deberíamos decirles que vienes en camino?

Susurró y una sonrisa feliz se dibujó en su rostro.


	18. Punto final

Cuando era niño, Tony presenció una pelea de sus padres. No recordaba la razón de ella, y probablemente ni siquiera lo supo entonces, pero el recuerdo de su madre llorando en la sala, después de que su padre decidiera salir de la casa antes de empeorar las cosas, jamás se borraría. Junto con esa imagen, también se quedarían las palabras de su madre: "Él jamás podrá olvidarla, siempre la va a amar". En ese momento, a pesar de la marca que habían dejado esas palabras en él, no había podido comprenderlas. Hasta que creció y las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido en su mente.

Había una historia que se repetía en su familia y más allá, una leyenda nacional, que también tenía ciertas connotaciones internacionales. La heroína eterna, la chica de Brooklyn, enfermiza y delgaducha, que se convirtió en símbolo y guía para todo militar que se jactase de serlo. La Capitana América, Stephanie Rogers.

Tras su sacrificio cerca del final de la segunda guerra mundial tuvo un importante impacto en la política y costumbres nacionales de la época. Sí, se convirtió en un símbolo de lucha, de liberación femenina y transcendió incluso más allá, posicionándose en la historia como una piedra inamovible de valores morales y patrióticos. Se convirtió en estandarte de lo que se debía ser o, para ser más certeros, de lo que se debía aspirar a ser.

Tony creció escuchando acerca de ella, tanto en la escuela como en su casa. Su padre, Howard Stark, gastó millones de dólares en expediciones de búsqueda. Nunca se rindió, sólo su muerte canceló el esfuerzo, cuando, el mismo Tony, decidió terminar con aquella empresa. Pero, entonces, la vida, como siempre, rió con su fresca ironía. Pocos años después de ello, sin buscarla, la encontraron. Cuán feliz habría estado Howard de haber vivido para verla una vez más. De eso su hijo estaba seguro, porque aquello que comprendió al crecer, fue que su padre no buscaba a una amiga, o a un símbolo nacional, no, él buscaba al amor de su vida.

Howard había seguido adelante tras su pérdida, aunque no del todo. Se había casado, había tenido un hijo y, sin embargo, su corazón seguía vagando por los desiertos de hielo, luchando inmutable contra el viento gélido y el tiempo.

Tony no dudaba que su padre hubiera amado a su madre, pero estaba seguro que ese amor no era comparable con aquel que tuvo por la capitana. Fue por ello que, cuando la capitana despertó de su sueño criogénico y fue llamada para unirse a los vengadores, como él, Tony fue poco más que brusco con ella. Le tenía cierto resentimiento, como en las novelas en las que se odia a "la otra". Era un sentimiento valido para él, porque la mayoría amamos a nuestras madres, y que otra mujer parezca más importante en la vida tu padre que ella es inconcebible e imperdonable, ¿cierto?

Cuando la vio, ese rencor lo cegó. Dijo cosas que realmente no pensaba, porque realmente no la conocía. Incluso, no estaba seguro de que hubiera habido algo entre ella y Howard, y aún si lo hubiera habido, ¿qué derecho tenía él de ofenderse? Aquello habría sucedido antes de su madre. Pero verla le molestaba, saberla ahí, saber que siempre estuvo ahí como un fantasma latente, uno que si tomaba forma corpórea habría destruido a su familia. La llenó de imprecaciones, la trató con desdén, con condescendencia. Se portó como un niño. Odiaba a su padre por ser incapaz de amar a su madre completamente y guardar en su corazón un amor hacia una mujer, que jamás confesó; y por añadidura, entonces, odiaba a Stephanie por ser esa mujer, por ser ese amor.

Pero el tiempo hizo su magia. Y Tony, de pronto, comprendió más cosas, comprendió que no era culpa de Stephanie, y tampoco lo era de su padre. Porque, vamos, el amor es así. Ojalá pudiéramos controlar cada aspecto de él, pero es imposible, es un ente autónomo y malvado.

Tony vio en ella todo lo que su padre amaba, todo lo que admiraba. Lo veía todos los días, cuando los vengadores se sentaba a discutir sus asuntos, misiones y demás. La veía ahí, frente a todos, enorme y hermosa como una diosa griega. Veía su nobleza, su valentía. Era la líder ahí, incluso por encima de él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que había sido cederle el control.

Stephanie Rogers creció en un mundo donde nadie la habría tomado en cuenta. Tenía dos cosas en contra de las cuales no se podía liberar: era mujer y su salud era frágil. Con sólo la primera habría sido suficiente para que fuese descartada y no sólo en una carrera militar. A lo más que habría podido aspirar sería a un grado menor o a ser la secretaria de algún general. Pero ella no se había rendido, había querido ayudar durante la guerra. Tenía algo que probarse a sí misma. 

¿Qué fue lo que vio el Dr. Erskine en ella? ¿Por qué la escogió por encima de cualquier otra u otro? Porque él comprendió, él se dio cuenta que "las debilidades" de Stephanie eran, en realidad, sus fortalezas.

Ser mujer no le quitaba nada de lo que un hombre pudiera presumir. Era disciplinada y no se quejaba. Aprendía rápido, era inteligente y sabía leer movimientos tácticos como ningún otro. Tenía valor, arrojo, no carecía de miedo, pero se enfrentaba a él; y aunque fuera derribada una y otra vez, física o emocionalmente, siempre se ponía de pie. Su salud, su cuerpo frágil, era la conexión que Erskine necesitaba con el débil. Ella conocía más de una vejación, por su salud, por su sexo, por pertenecer a una zona pobre de Nueva York, por ser huérfana... sólo alguien que no tenía nada, podría tener compasión por sus pares, podría tener más oportunidades de ponderar el valor del poder. El doctor comprendió que el envase tenía arreglo, pero para mejorarlo, era necesario que el contenido fuera bueno.

Todas esas cualidades inherentes a ella, que no venían con el suero, fue lo que vio Howard. Éste había sido un hombre que había conocido todo tipo de mujeres en su vida, podría llamarse un conocedor, aparte de seductor; pero sólo ella había logrado significar para él un punto y aparte. Tan es así que, incluso, había considerado el sentar cabeza.

Tony no podía culparlo por enamorarse de ella. ¿Cómo podría, cuando él mismo se había enamorado? Se sentía extraño, había heredado más de su padre de lo que creía, había heredado un amor, un amor ajeno. Comenzaba a pensar que Freud tenía cierta razón y le molestaba tener tantas cosas en común con su padre, a pesar de esforzarse por lograr lo contrario.

¿Cómo podía escapar de ello? Pensaba. Tal vez, se decía, sólo estaba contagiado por algo de su padre, y del mundo entero. ¿Quién carambas no amaba a la capitana? Entre los mismos vengadores tenía un par de fans, que la seguirían a la misma muerte. Tal vez, no estaba enamorado de ella. No. Eso sí. No tenía dudas. Jamás se había sentido así. Jamás se había quedado sin aire al ver a una mujer, jamás se había quedado hipnotizado mirando a alguien, jamás se había comportado tan estúpido frente a una mujer. La vida volvía a sonreírle con su ironía.

Stephanie también era su punto y aparte.

Y era doloroso, porque, pensándolo bien, ¿quién podía estar a la altura de semejante mujeron?

—Tony... Tony...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Stephanie le miró con el rostro ladeado; su cabello dorado resbaló suavemente por su hombro, como en un maldito comercial de shampoo, mientras sus pupilas azules lo interrogaban con cierto deje de preocupación.

—Ah... sí...

—A ver, di en qué—molestó, Natasha, levantando una ceja.

—En...—Tony tragó saliva, ciertamente no había escuchado nada. Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, en su admiración—... lo que dijo Steph.

—¿Y qué dijo Steph? —Insistió Clint tras compartir una mirada cómplice con su gran amiga.

—Pues... ah... eso sobre la importancia de la misión.

Todos rieron, excepto Stephanie, quien lo miró con esa seriedad tan suya.

—¡Te has perdido de todo!—exclamó, Thor.

—Estamos contemplando la posibilidad de tomar un descanso. Por supuesto que dejaríamos a los nuevos vengadores a cargo—Bruce, amablemente, lo puso al día.

— Claro que mantendríamos los teléfonos prendidos por si algo se les atora—dijo, Clint.

—Sin duda necesitamos vacaciones—aseguró, Nat.

—Tengo que ir a Asgard y saber que anda haciendo mi hermano—puntualizó, Thor.

—Está bien—dijo Tony—. Estoy de acuerdo, ya dije. Sólo estaba molestándolos.

—Sí, claro, Stark—se burló Nat.

—En fin—Clint se estiró—, los seis grandes nos vamos a descansar.

—De acuerdo—dijo Stephanie—. Daré las ordenes al resto, y coordinaré sus guardias. Con esto doy por terminada la reunión, y disfruten su mes de vacaciones.

Los vengadores se levantaron de sus asientos desperezándose; y charlando fueron dejando el salón. Al final, sólo Tony y Stephanie permanecieron en sus lugares.

—Tony...

Stephanie uso su voz de capitana, Tony sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda.

—... has estado disperso de un tiempo para acá. Así que espero que estás vacaciones no las utilices para trabajar y descanses adecuadamente. Sabes que te necesitamos concentrado.

—Sí—respondió él con desgano—. Tú no tendrás vacaciones, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Como si no te conociera; los pondrás a prueba más que dejarlos a cargo. Estarás al pendiente todo el tiempo. Puedo apostar que mientras Thor va a Asgard, Clint a su granja, Natasha a la playa y Bruce a algún retiro espiritual, tú te quedarás aquí, en el complejo, vigilando.

Stephanie sonrió suavemente.

—No te preocupes por mí—dijo y corrió la silla para ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde irás?

—Yo... pues... no lo sé.

—Sea donde sea, pásala bien. Por cierto, no he visto a Pepper últimamente, ¿todo está bien?

—Sí... bueeeno... más o menos... estamos un poco distanciados.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—Está bien. Lo solucionaré.

Tras asentir, la capitana se despidió y Tony la observó hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Entonces, dejó caer la cabeza, abatido, contra la mesa. Y se quedó ahí hasta que sintió que tocaban su hombro. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Stephanie, pero la revolución que se formó en su estómago se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que era Rhodey.

—Ah, eres tú—dijo y volvió apoyar la mejilla contra la mesa.

—Suenas tan decepcionado—dijo Rhodey, al tiempo que corría una silla para sentarse en ella—¿Qué tal la junta?

—Nos tomaremos un descanso... nosotros... ustedes no.

Rhodey sonrió.

—Está bien, era hora—dijo.

—Steph los estará evaluando, te lo advierto.

—Nos ha entrenado bien, no la decepcionaremos.

—Mmh—Tony gruñó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Rhodey levantó una ceja. Eso no se lo tragaba.

—¿Sigues mal por haber roto con Pepper? —Indagó.

—No, eso... tiene solución.

—¿Y qué esperas para solucionarlo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Será que no quieres hacerlo?

Tony frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Por qué no lo querría?

—Te conozco, Pepper te conoce, ¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta? Eres cuidadoso, pero no puedes evitarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te gusta cap.

Tony guardó un segundo de silencio que, en términos de charla, era mucho tiempo.

—Para nada—dijo.

—Claro, Tony... como quieras. Pero deberías decírselo. Tiene muchos pretendientes, aunque no lo creas. Cualquiera que tenga el valor para pedirle una cita, podría adelantársete.

Tony sonrió lánguidamente y suspiró.

—Espero que sea alguien digno.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso no lo diría Tony Stark!

Tony se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento.

—Steph merece alguien mejor que yo, Rhodey. Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Tony...

—Es sólo un lapso, se me pasará.

***

Stephanie se había sorprendido gratamente cuando supo que Howard se había casado y había tenido hijos. Aunque su primera impresión de dicho hijo no había sido muy buena que digamos. Pero, con todo, no podía culparlo por su actitud. Ella poco conocía de ese mundo moderno y él, bueno, era más que un erudito, así que era normal que se desesperada con ella. No le sorprendió su genio, puesto que concordaba con aquello que conocía de Howard, además, físicamente, se le parecía un poco.

El tiempo había mejorado todo y su trato con él era más que cordial. Tony le parecía un buen hombre. Era muy inteligente y valiente, además, jamás se aburría a su lado, era muy ocurrente, tenía un ingenio privilegiado y siempre encontraba la manera de hacer reír a todos. Incluso, cuando era sarcástico, tenía su lado amable. Era, curiosamente, bueno con los niños y un amante secreto de los gatos. También tenía sus lados tiernos, como cuando se empecinaba en comerse toda una caja de donas, aunque al otro día le doliera el estómago. Ni hablar de lo apasionado que era con su trabajo y con las series y películas de ciencia ficción. En resumen, le gustaba estar con él y, sí, algo sentía por él. Pero no les hacía caso a esos sentimientos. Prefería dejarlos a un lado, porque sabía que Tony estaba bien y estaría siempre mejor con alguien como Pepper. Así que esperaba que pronto pudieran arreglar lo que sea que había interrumpido su noviazgo.

—¿Qué haces?

Y ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa socarrona.

—Sólo me entretengo un poco—respondió y le mostró el cuadernillo que tenía sobre las piernas. Sentada a la orilla de lago cercano al complejo de los vengadores, había estado dibujando el paisaje que tenía justo enfrente.

Tony no lo pensó y se sentó a su lado, sujetó el cuadernillo y tras comparar el dibujo con la realidad, se lo devolvió.

—¿Así piensas pasar tus vacaciones?—comentó.

Stephanie asintió.

—Muy de ti—opinó él.

Stephanie adivinó el resto de la oración. "Muy viejo" "muy antiguado", algo así.

—¿Tú adónde irás? —preguntó en lugar de responder a la sutil afrenta.

—Me quedaré también—respondió Tony—. No, no voy a trabajar. Voy a correr un poco en auto, leeré algunos libros que quiero leer desde hace años, quizás. Y nada... veré como los vengadores se las arreglan sin nosotros; con palomitas y en la pantalla gigante. Estás invitada, por si quieres verlos sufrir, también.

Stephanie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó el lago, agitando las aguas y también despeinándolos un poco.

—Steph...—dijo entonces, Tony—... te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche, tengo una reservación, la había olvidado, pero me recordaron hoy.

—¿No sería mejor que vayas con Pepper?

—Sí, bueno, te invito a ti. ¿Qué dices?

Stephanie lo pensó un poco.

—Está bien, no tengo planes—dijo sintiendo un extraño hueco en su estómago.

***

Había tomado todo su valor. Cuando Tony regresó al complejo y dejo a Stephanie en el lago terminando su dibujo, tuvo la sensación de que estaba temblando. Era más difícil eso, que hablar frente a la suprema corte de justicia. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

La reservación la había hecho con la intención de arreglar las cosas con Pepper, pero en su lugar había invitado a la capitana. Era tan confuso que estaba a punto de darse de topes contra la pared. Convivir con ella por ese mes entero no sería cosa fácil, no sin el resto rondando entre ellos. Bien, estaban los otros vengadores, los que no tenían vacaciones, pero no era lo mismo, si a ellos les decía que tenía que hablar a solas con Steph, se iban; los otros cuatro, por el contrario, habrían querido saber de qué iba la conversación. Eran un freno que ya no tenía.

Una sensación abrumadora lo invadió. Tenía ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía mucho miedo. Y no sólo eso, temía al rechazo. ¿Cómo podía lidiar con eso? Jamás lo habían rechazado, y ella seguramente lo haría. Pero bueno, a lo hecho, pecho. No tenía opción, ya la había invitado, no podía desinvitarla, nada más por qué sí. Sería descortés y si algo odiaba Steph, era la descortesía.

A las nueve en punto se encontró con ella en el vestíbulo del complejo de los vengadores. Irían a un restaurante de categoría, así que tuvo que vestirse con elegancia. Llevaba un sencillo traje oscuro con corbata roja, tampoco no quería verse demasiado emperifollado, aunque se había esmerado un poco más que de costumbre. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que siguió. Stephanie bajo al vestíbulo con un vestido azul de corte clásico, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, el pelo recogido, zapatos altos. Se veía tan guapa que Tony tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para actuar como si nada. Le tendió el brazo y así salieron para subir al auto.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Charlaron al calor de las copas de vino y, sus risas, de vez en cuando, atrajeron las miradas de los comensales de los alrededores. Quienes los reconocieron tomaron fotografías, quienes no, simplemente pensaron que eran una pareja en plena flor de su romance.

—¿Quieres bailar, cap? —preguntó Tony, cuando la pista de baile se abrió.

—No sé hacerlo. Howard iba a enseñarme cuando la guerra terminara, pero...

Tony sintió una punzada de celos cruzándole el pecho, pero, al mismo tiempo, una parte de él se burló de ello. Howard no estaba ahí, él sí.

—Te enseño yo, vamos ahora que hay vals y podemos ir lento.

Steph sonrió y asintió. Dejaron las servilletas sobre la mesa y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el centro de la pista. Tony se irguió, y sujetó con suavidad la cintura de Stephanie con una mano, mientras la otra tomaba su mano. La música, efectivamente iba lenta y, suavemente, se deslizaron por la pista. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Juntos, girando, sonriéndose, mirándose a los ojos.

Tony pensó que, si podía dar cabida a la magia, ese era el momento perfecto. De pronto, el resto en la pista desapareció, incluso la música, sólo eran él y ella, pronto, sólo ella. Era tan agradable, era tan lindo poder estar así con ella, poder abrazarla, poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su calor, llenarse del aroma de su perfume, sonreír ante el cosquilleo de su cabello contra su nariz. Si pudiera detener el tiempo justo ahí, si pudiera quedarse así y morir eventualmente... Habría sido perfecto.

Pero la música se detuvo y ellos siguieron bailando incluso sin ella, fue hasta que las otras parejas se apartaron, que rieron y se dirigieron a su mesa.

—No ha estado mal—dijo Tony cuando volvió a pedir que les llenaran las copas.

—¿Cuántas veces te pisé?

—Ni una sola—si había pasado, ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Stephanie rió. Ambos bebieron de sus copas.

—Steph, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Tony en cuanto bajó su copa.

Ella asintió y dejó la copa sobre la mesa, para sentarse un poco más recta y poner cara de seriedad. Tony sonrió, en la punta de la lengua tenía una pregunta, pero salió otra cosa.

—Tú conociste a mi padre, así que, tal vez puedas decirme qué opinas de algo que haré, como si fuera él.

—Claro—dijo Stephanie, aunque no estaba muy segura de que podría responder como lo haría Howard.

—Esta reservación, no es que la haya olvidado, yo la había hecho para arreglar las cosas con Pepper.

La sonrisa de Stephanie se diluyó un poco, pero mantuvo un gesto afable.

—¿Y por qué no está ella aquí? —preguntó.

—Porque... entré en pánico—dijo Tony—. Yo he estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio, ¿tú crees que sea buena idea?

Una parte de sí, esperaba que ella dijera que no, que lo dijera que no podía casarse con Pepper, que ella era quien lo quería. Deseaba escuchar eso, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que lo rechazara, así podría seguir adelante. Aunque eso no sería una confesión en forma, servía para saber lo que ella pensaba.

Stephanie respiró profundo y decidió beber un poco de vino antes de contestar, sólo para darse tiempo para pensarlo, tiempo para alejar la bruma que ese golpe había dejado en su mente.

—Creo que Howard diría que haces lo correcto, Pepper es increíble.

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.

—No.

Tony tragó saliva, su garganta se había secado inexplicablemente. Claro, pensó, sí, Howard diría eso, porque así tendría el camino libre con Steph. Por supuesto que así sería.

—¿Crees que yo soy bueno para ella? —preguntó, pero la pregunta correcta, esa que estuvo a punto de salir era: ¿Crees que soy bueno para ti?

Stephanie asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que no se atrevió a hablar.

—Puedo preguntarte algo más—dijo Tony.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—¿Tú y papá tuvieron algo?

Stephanie ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño un poco confundida por la pregunta.

—Sí, ya sabes—dijo Tony contestando una pregunta que ella no había pronunciado, pero que sí que había hecho—. ¿Fueron novios o algo...? ¿se gustaban...? ¿Papá te gustaba, Steph?

Esa era la pregunta que lo había atormentado durante meses.

Stephanie bebió otro trago de vino para serenarse, para encontrar las palabras.

—No hubo nada—dijo—, lo que pudo haber ni siquiera empezó.

—¿Sentías algo por él?

Steph se mordió el labio.

—Creo que empezaba a sentirlo. Pero, como te dije, terminó antes de poder empezar.

Tony era, ahora, quien tenía un nudo en la garganta. Asintió repetidas veces, mientras buscaba las siguientes palabras.

—Él te amaba—dijo—. Te amaba más de lo que amó a mi madre. Por tu culpa ella no fue feliz.

Stephanie no esperaba escuchar eso. Tony no esperaba decir aquello, se mordió la lengua en cuanto lo dijo.

—¿Por qué sería mi culpa? Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí—dijo ella.

—Lo sé, es sólo que...

—Yo no mandaba en los sentimientos de Howard.

—Lo sé, no quise...

—¿Por esa razón es que me odias?

—¿Odiarte?

Tony la miró de hito en hito con el corazón estrujándosele.

—¿Por qué dices que...?

—Lo dices todo el tiempo. Cuando nos conocimos fuiste...

—Un cretino. Pero... quiero decir... sí. Te odiaba por eso. Pero... pero...

No pudo continuar, desvió la vista hacia su copa. Sin quererlo, vio en el reflejo de ésta como Steph se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Volteó a verla con rapidez.

—Steph, lo siento, yo sé que... yo...

—Déjalo así. Entiendo, no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo. Eso solo que tú... nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Tony asintió

—¿Por qué me invitaste? ¿Por qué no trajiste a Pepper? Si querías decirme esto, podías hacerlo en casa, ¿sabes?

Stephanie había recuperado la claridad, a pesar de sus ojos brillantes, estaba firme, como siempre, como era ella.

—No lo sé—respondió Tony—. Quería pasar tiempo contigo, fuera de todo aquello de los vengadores, tú sabes...

—¿Por qué querías pasar tiempo conmigo así?

"Porque te amo" habría sido la respuesta correcta, pero en su lugar Tony dijo:

—Quería saber porque mi papá estaba tan enamorado de ti.

—¿Encontraste tu respuesta?

Tony asintió calladamente. Entonces, Stephanie se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y rodeó la mesa hacia él. Tony cerró los ojos cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, y sintió un beso húmedo y tibio contra su mejilla.

—Como el experimento terminó—escuchó que le susurraba ella en el oído—, me voy—. Después de eso, Stephanie le sonrió suavemente y en voz un poco más alta dijo, como por casualidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada—: Te veo luego, Stark.

***

Tony vio el anillo de compromiso que había comprado sobre la mesa de su escritorio. En la mesa, también tenía una nota en la computadora, varios tweets de fotos de Ironman y la Capitana América cenando muy acaramelados, al parecer el conflicto no había sido percibido. Suspiró. No debió decir lo que dijo, ahora, quizás, ni siquiera podría ser amigo de Steph. ¿Por qué querría ella ser su amiga?

Volviendo al anillo, éste estaba ahí y no se atrevía a entregarlo. Hasta para él era obvio que su subconsciente era más fuerte que él. Había comprado un anillo con un diamante rodeado de zafiros y rubís. Habías sido asquerosamente caro. Y no lo había comprado pensando en Pepper. Esos colores, esa disposición, se parecía más al escudo de Steph que a cualquier otra cosa.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que lamentaba los comentarios que había dicho durante la cena. Quería decirle, pero pensaba, que no tenía sentido. Nada cambiaría. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Y lo que no, ya no lo diría. Ya no tenía el valor.

—La capitana Rogers está saliendo del complejo, señor—anunció JARVIS.

Tony se incorporó de su silla tan rápido que la volteó. Corrió por los pasillos hasta la entrada al complejo; ella estaba cerca de su motocicleta cuando la alcanzó.

—¡Steph! —dijo apoyándose en el manubrio de la moto e intentaba, al mismo tiempo, recuperar la respiración— ¿A... a dónde vas?

—Son mis vacaciones, iré por ahí—dijo ella ajustándose el casco.

Tony asintió. Sí eso era cierto, pero...

—¿Vas con alguien?

—¿Te importa?

—No, bueno, sólo quiero saber si vas a ver a alguno de los seis... si es a Bruce podría mandarte un mensaje para él, ya sabes que no le gusta tener teléfono en sus retiros.

—No iré a ver a ninguno de nuestros compañeros—Steph pasó una pierna por encima de la moto y lo miró esperando que se quitara.

—Ok.

—Pero iré ver a alguien—añadió ella.

—¿Le conozco?

Steph encendió la moto y Tony no tuvo de otra que dar un paso al costado.

—No.

Tony la vio partir, y un largo suspiro le hirió el pecho.

***

Tony se mordió las uñas toda la tarde. No pudo concentrarse para nada y llamó a JARVIS más de una vez preguntándole si ella no había llegado, al punto tal, que la IA le prometió avisarle cuando ella llegara.

No llegó. No hasta el otro día.

Tony no había dormido y sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo. Quería saber dónde había estado y con quién. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a nada de eso. Las palabras de Rhodey regresaron a él como un golpe en la boca del estómago: "tiene muchos pretendientes... Cualquiera que tenga el valor para pedirle una cita, podría adelantársete" Y se preguntó, quién había sido el bastardo.

—Argh.

A ese paso tendría un aneurisma. Se calmó tanto como pudo y fue en busca de la capitana. La encontró de nuevo a la orilla del lago, sólo que, esta vez, no tenía un cuadernillo de dibujo.

—Cap—le llamó suave, como tanteando el terreno.

Stephanie volteó a verlo.

—Hey—dijo ella con una suave sonrisa que desconcertó a Tony.

—¿Puedo? —Tony señaló un pedazo de césped a su lado.

—Claro.

Tony se sentó con ella. No sabía cómo empezar, así que optó por lo más sencillo y obvio.

—Perdón—dijo—, no quería hacerte sentir mal, sólo...

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? Porque yo no.

Steph rió un poco.

—Necesitabas decirlo, lo habías estado alimentando por mucho tiempo, así que necesitabas sacarlo. Está bien, comprendo.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé.

—Steph, yo no te odio.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—dijo.

Tony dejó que su mirada viajara un poco por el paisaje delante de sí.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo con cautela.

Ella asintió.

—¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Con quién?

—Con Bucky.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que no lo conocía.

Steph se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo no quería que empezaras a buscarme con cada vengador o amigo conocido. Aunque, ciertamente, no sé porque me buscarías.

—Tal vez, por celos.

—¿Celos? ¿De qué? O ¿Por qué?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—De todos, porque sí— dijo.

—¡Qué respuesta! —se burló ella.

—Bueno es que Rhodey dijo... no importa. Quiero decir, ¿tú y Bucky tienen algo? Es decir, no es que me importe, pero siempre han estado juntos, desde niños y aunque hubo ese lapso en el que él era una bala pérdida... en fin, no sería sorprendente que...

Stephanie rió un poco.

—Está saliendo con Nat—informó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—De hecho, ella no fue a ninguna playa, está quedándose en el apartamento de Buck... pero, supongo, que la está pasando muy bien.

Tony sonrió, sintió un gran alivio que no expresó con palabras.

—Buck es mi hermano, así lo siento—continuó Stephanie—, necesitaba hablar con él. Me hacia falta.

—Entiendo.

—Me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué?

—Más bien me hizo un recordatorio: un no nunca me ha detenido.

—Eres terca, no es noticia—Tony bromeó y se sintió tranquilo cuando ella sonrió.

—Bueno, hay cosas en las que uno tiene más miedo, supongo.

Tony le dio la razón.

—En fin—dijo Stephanie—, aquí voy. Qué sea lo que tenga que ser. Tony...

Éste giró hacia ella y le miró. El sol estaba en lo alto, la bañaba con su luz, y su cabello se veía más dorado que nunca, ni que hablar de sus ojos, de ese cielo azul claro. Era suficiente vista para derretirse. Dios, estaba tan enamorado, ¿por qué, simplemente, no se lo decía? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no sólo la besaba? ¿Por qué no la abrazaba? ¿Por qué no podía decirle? Ella respiró profundo y le sonrió. Él correspondió torpemente y entonces, sus oídos escucharon aquello que él no había dicho.

—Tony... me gustas. Me enamoré de ti.

—¿Eh?

—No tienes que decirme nada, ni tienes que sentirte comprometido de ninguna manera. No te preocupes, no me harás daño si dices que no me correspondes.

Tony parpadeó varias veces. Se pellizcó y tras comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, sonrió, rió. No lo pensó, no lo racionalizó, la abrazó y con ella entre sus brazos cayó de espadas en el pasto.

—En verdad que eres única—dijo.

—Eh, Tony...—Stephanie estaba un poco aturdida por aquella extraña reacción—, ¿qué...?

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Steph, tú mereces a alguien mejor.

—Sólo porque eres tú, supongo. Me gusta estar contigo y no creo que haya alguien mejor.

Tony rió y la apretó un poco más contra sí. Se sentía inundado por un amor desconocido, inexplorado.

—Te quiero—dijo cuando al fin se separó un poco y aun recostado en el pasto, le acunó el rostro con ambas manos—. Te amo. No quiero que pienses que es un amor contagiado por mi padre, no quiero que creas que soy una continuación suya...

—Jamás pensé algo así...

—Lo sé... los genios a veces somos estúpidos.

—¿Entonces sientes lo mismo que yo?

Tony se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para acunarla entre sus brazos y besarla. El contacto de sus labios fue como una ola cálida que le erizó la piel y le inundó por completo. Se sentía más que bien.

—Sí—le dijo después, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y por si no había quedado explícitamente claro.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que anocheció. Aguardaron el paso de las horas besándose, hablando de trivialidades. Y cuando las estrellas se posaron sobre sus cabezas decidieron entrar. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos riendo y tomados de las manos como si fueran un par de tontos adolescentes.

—Vamos a cenar juntos de nuevo—dijo Tony cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera—, vamos a bailar. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo especial.

Stephanie levantó una ceja escéptica.

—¿Vamos? —insistió él.

—Está bien, pero primero me daré una ducha, te veo abajo en una hora.

Tony asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una hora después, se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo. Y luego, giró en redondo hacia su escritorio. Ahí estaba el anillo que había comprado: rojo, azul y blanco. Cerró el estuche y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno del saco. Estaba seguro que sería tendencia en twitter, con las fotos que seguramente les tomarían esa noche.

Sonrió. Esa noche él también tomaría valor y se confesaría. Le diría a Steph que quería casarse con ella. Que sabía que ya no habría nadie más. Que se acabó la espera, se acabó la búsqueda.

Ella era su punto final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Como el multiuniverso es la cosa más amable que existe, no sólo tenemos un Stony donde Tony es mujer, también debe haber uno dónde Steve lo sea. Digo, no es canon, pero ¿a quién le importa? Stony es Stony 
> 
> :D
> 
> Este One shot es para @EngineerofWords , quien me ha hecho todas mis lindas portadas y sólo así puedo pagarle tan hermoso trabajo. Aquí está, no es omegaverse, pero está dentro de lo sugerido creo yo, espero que te haya gustado (ese otro te lo sigo debiendo XD). 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Instinto I

Los instintos. 

Siempre he tenido preguntas al respecto.

En este mundo existen tres tipos de personas: alfas, betas y omegas. Si eres de los segundos no tienes que preocuparte demasiado por nada. Eres parte de la media, pero podrás vivir con cierta tranquilidad. No hay necesidad de preocuparte por los periodos de celo y tampoco te ves obligado a casarte con alguien especifico. Eres libre y eso está bien.

Siempre he pensado que sería genial contar con la clase de libertad que tienen los betas. Yo no la tengo. Yo soy un alfa. Como alfa mis responsabilidades son casi una maldición; aunque las personas se llenen la boca hablando de los muchos privilegios con los que contamos. Sí, bueno, contamos con privilegios, pero estamos atados por los instintos. Somos unas máquinas devoradoras, unas bestias sexuales incontrolables en cuanto llega el celo o un omega lo despierta con el suyo. No podemos detenernos, necesitamos hacerlo y si hay un omega a la mano no preguntamos, lo utilizamos... ese tipo de cosas, me molestan. Por más que digan que es natural, saber que es algo que potencialmente puede estar en mí, me repugna.

Si bien se han escrito leyes y establecido algunas reglas para frenar esa violencia contra los omegas, siguen estando en peligro constante. Ellos también son presas de sus instintos, también están atados a ellos. Se sabe que muchos entran en celo al encontrarse con un alfa, los desean, los seducen, piden ser tomados con desesperación. No pueden evitarlo, están atados... estamos atados.

Sin embargo, la atracción entre omegas y alfas, algunas veces, termina teniendo un final feliz. El beneficio de pertenecer a los extremos de la escala es el amor eterno. Dicen eso, pero... me pregunto si eso es amor o una mera expresión genética de compatibilidad. Como sea, los omegas, no me interesan.

Prefiero el fiero gruñido de un alfa.

***

—¡Vete de una maldita vez, Rogers!

—Sácame, si puedes, Stark.

—¡Hijo de...!

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Voy a echarlos si no se calman!

El director Fury, como siempre, entró como la humedad y se presentó en el momento preciso.

Por un accidente, el club de arte y el de ciencia tenían que compartir el mismo espacio por al menos seis meses (es decir, todo el semestre), mientras arreglaban el otro salón. Así que aquí estamos, peleando por un espacio.

—Pues dígale a estos pintorcitos que ya es nuestra hora—replicó Stark, como siempre, haciéndose el que todo sabe, el que todo puede—¡Ya no podemos estar esperando!

—No tendrían que hacerlo, si no hubieran hecho explotar su laboratorio—dije y lo adivino.

Aquí viene, puedo ver su presión sanguínea subiendo.

—¡Púdrete, Rogers! ¡Un día de estos te partiré la cara!

—Si es que algún día alcanzas mi cara.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo enano?!

—No he dicho eso.

—¡Pero lo insinuaste, maldito!

—¡Maldita sea, Stark, cállate ya!

De nuevo, Fury hizo su intento de calmar las aguas bravas.

—¿Por qué, carajos, no lo calla a él?

—Stark...

—¡A la mierda! ¡Es nuestro turno!

Ahí está el gruñido de un alfa, marcando su territorio, pero inútilmente.

—Pueden compartir, Stark, el salón es el más grande de este edificio.

—Pero es nuestro turno.

—Pero nosotros tenemos un concurso pronto y tenemos que terminar nuestros cuadros. ¡Y este es el club de arte! ¡Váyanse ustedes!

Stark me mostró el dedo medio y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes, bastardo? —me dijo tensando todo su cuerpo, erizándose como un gato.

—¡Stark! ¡Es suficiente!

Fury caminó entre los dos y señaló hacia un lado del salón y, luego, al otro.

—De aquí para allá, es el club de ciencias. De aquí para allá, el de arte. Punto. Si alguien rebasa esta línea, será castigado.

Refunfuñando, hemos tenido que dar media vuelta y volver con los nuestros. Pero él no pudo evitar volver a mostrarme el dedo medio cuando Fury no estaba viendo; y yo no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

***

Nuestra escuela es una escuela de alfas. Así que el ambiente puede volverse muy tenso a veces, aunque eso no impide que hagamos buenas migas entre nosotros, yo tengo buenos amigos aquí.

—Tú y Stark, terminaran matándose algún día.

Mi mejor amiga, Natasha, siempre dice eso cuando tengo una pelea con él.

—Si fueran alfa y omega, se resolvería con un buen revolcón—opinó mi gran amigo Thor con la boca llena, por supuesto, es la hora del almuerzo—. Pero una pelea de alfas puede arreglarlo también.

"Sí", pensé, "es posible". Del otro lado del comedor, ví a Stark rodeado de sus amigos, haciendo sus bromas y haciéndolos reír.

—Por cierto—dijo Natasha interrumpiendo mi contemplación—, escuché que tu emparejamiento está cerca, Thor, ¿es cierto?

Mi amigo tragó y asintió con vehemencia.

—Aunque será un mero formalismo—dijo.

—Eres afortunado—le dije y él asintió.

Su pareja genéticamente compatible y asignada era un omega de nombre Loki. Thor se enamoró de él nada más verlo y éste también había caído por él. Según las propias palabras de Thor ya habían tenido encuentros furtivos (porque no estaban permitidos hasta el momento oficial) de apareamiento casi exitoso (casi, porque habían tenido la precaución de evitar la marca y un embarazo temprano, y evitar las reprimendas, claro). Así que, para él, el día de su emparejamiento era algo anhelado, porque, por fin, podría marcarlo y dejarse llevar por sus instintos de manera total, hasta perder la consciencia, si quería.

—Tú también lo eres—me dijo Nat—, escuché que tu pareja es muy linda.

—No lo sé, no la conozco.

—Eso es normal, tampoco conozco al mío. Sólo por fotografía... pero tú, Steve, no pareces muy interesado.

—¿Sabes, Nat? A veces, creo que puedes leer la mente.

—Te preocupas demasiado—dijo ella.

—En cuanto le veas lo sentirás, es instintivo—me recordó, Thor.

Y ese era, precisamente, el problema. No me apetecía dejarme llevar por los instintos. Se suponía que los alfas y los omegas destinados no podían verse hasta el momento mismo del emparejamiento, para evitar que pasara algo entre ellos. Y si Thor se saltaba las reglas, era porque, según decía, su omega era un maestro para engañar a sus guardaespaldas; yo no tenía intenciones de romper esa regla. Tal vez, la única que no me importaba seguir cabalmente. Quería amar libremente, hacerlo por mi cuenta...

Fuese como fuese, esa noche fui llamado por el director para una sentencia inevitable.

—Llegó una notificación de tu familia—me dijo Fury con gesto indiferente y me entregó un sobre.

Sabía que significaba ese sobre. Se trataba del anuncio de mi emparejamiento, la fecha venía ahí dentro junto con la fotografía de mi omega compatible.

—Lo veré en mi habitación—anuncié y dejé la oficina.

Afuera de ella, estaba Anthony Stark con el gesto adusto, que no se suavizó al verme.

—¿Vienes por esto, también? —le pregunté y le mostré el sobre que tenía en mis manos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Hey, déjame verlo.

—Pero no lo abras.

—Uy, ¿quieres hacerlo a solas y hacerte una paja con la foto?

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Tony.

Tony sonrió de medio lado y tomó entre sus dedos el sobre.

—No tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo, cachorro super desarrollado—dijo.

—Mmh.

Él rió y puso el sobre a contra luz.

—No se ve nada.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿No te pone nervioso?

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente, me tenía sin cuidado.

—En serio que eres raro—me devolvió el sobre y se encaminó a la oficina del director—Oye, ¿qué piensas de los alfas, que no tienen un omega compatible?

—Que son afortunados.

—Ah, ¿cómo por qué?

—Pueden amar a quien deseen.

Tony me miró de manera extraña y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, eso no es cierto—dijo y entró en la oficina del director sin mirarme ni una vez.

***

*****

—Steve Rogers, ¿cierto?

En cuanto la vi, la reconocí. No se suponía que ella debiera estar ahí, pero lo estaba. Saltándose las reglas.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí—le dije.

—No te preocupes, tomé mis supresores. Además, tú eres mi alfa y, según me dijeron, aquí todos te respetan.

Era un día de puertas abiertas del colegio. Se suponía que los padres y familiares podían venir y ver el funcionamiento de la escuela, entrar a algunas clases e, incluso, convivir con nosotros, después de clases. Como era un día especial, los clubes no tenían actividad. Pero yo, que sabía que mi familia no vendría, había decidido subir al salón de arte y terminar un cuadro que tenía pendiente. Fue una sorpresa ver ahí a la chica cuya fotografía contenía el sobre que días atrás me había dado el director.

—Sharon, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y cruzó la distancia que nos separaba. Y yo dejé el pincel en la mesita de al lado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Pregunté—dijo sonriéndome.

Me miró, tal vez, de la misma manera que yo la vi a ella, con detalle y escrutinio. Entonces vi que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, y un aroma dulce llegó a mis fosas nasales. Lo comprendí. Sin quererlo, sólo así y a pesar de los supresores, mi presencia había provocado su celo. Un extraño calor me recorrió. Me estaba afectando. Thor había tenido razón, el instinto era arrasador.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Su mano se posó en mi hombro; la mía en su cintura. Era como ser un robot, una marioneta, estaban tirando de mí hilos invisibles. Sharon se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas, sus caderas se movieron en círculo contra mí entrepierna, despertó mi erección. Era tan fácil, pensé mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos e inclinaba el rostro hacia mí. Sentí el roce de sus labios.

Las feromonas me envolvieron, era como un torrente de agua sobre mi cabeza, me obligaban a reverenciarlas. Instintos. La sujeté por debajo de los muslos y, antes de darme cuenta, la había recostado en el piso. Iba a pasar. Me di cuenta y me detuve ahí, hice un alto.

—Esto no... no deberíamos—dije.

Sharon tiró del bolso que colgaba, todavía, de su hombro y sacó una cajita.

—No importa, con esta pastilla no quedaré embarazada—me dijo y la puso en mi mano.

Justo entonces, la puerta del salón se abrió. Levanté el rostro y vi a Tony Stark de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, paralizado y blanco como el papel.

—¿Pero... qué...? —balbuceó.

—Tony...

Y él tuvo una arcada, se inclinó hacia enfrente y vomitó.

—¡Tony! —me incorporé de inmediato y corrí a su lado—¿Qué...?

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó y me empujó.

—Espera, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—¡Te dije que me sueltes! —dijo y al hacerlo levantó el rostro, estaba rojo y lloroso.

Una extraña punzada me atravesó.

—¿Qué...?

—¡¡Esto es tu culpa!!—me gritó, empujó de nuevo y echó a correr por el pasillo.

—¡Tony!

—Steve...—antes de que pudiera ir por él, la voz de Sharon me detuvo.

—Ah, lo siento—dije y le ayudé a levantarse—. Será mejor que te acompañe a la salida, ¿te trajo alguien?

Ella asintió, y apretó mi brazo en busca de contacto.

—Espera—dije y tuve que apartarla, su aroma era abrumador, pero yo estaba despierto, como si me hubieran sacado de un adormecimiento y no quisiera volver a él. Mi erección amainó y regresó todo mi autocontrol. Aunque no podía negar el deseo que me había provocado, comprobé que podía dominar mi instinto más básico—, no es el momento.

—Pero...

Maldije mentalmente, y prácticamente la arrastré hasta su auto, aunque llamamos un poco la atención, ciertamente, mi presencia evitó que su aroma atrajera compañía indeseable. Después, busqué a Tony, esperaba que estuviera en la enfermería, pero no fue así. Decidí, entonces, buscarlo en su habitación de los dormitorios.

—¡Hey, Stark! ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Déjame en paz! —escuché su voz ahogada por la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño; en otras circunstancias, tal vez, me habría ido. Pero no estaba de humor, así que, sin más, abrí la puerta.

Él, quien estaba en su cama hecho un ovillo, se sobresaltó.

—¡Te dije que te fueras, Rogers!

—¡Oye, tuve que limpiar lo que hiciste allá! ¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

—¡Vete de aquí! —Dijo una vez más, pero, está vez se puso de pie y me empujó.

Esa acción me hizo darme cuenta que un aroma dulce y agradable emanaba de él, había pensado que sólo tenía mi olfato saturado por el aroma de Sharon, pero no era igual, había una diferencia, el aroma de él me gustaba más.

Sujeté su muñeca cuando me empujó, lo atraje hacia mí y él me miró tan fijamente como yo lo miraba a él.

—Eres un omega—susurré y él trató de soltarse.

—¡Déjame! —Dijo y pude ver algo de pánico en su semblante; así que lo solté y él se replegó al otro lado de la habitación, en su cama, con las piernas contra sí.

—Pero... en esta escuela sólo aceptan alfas—dije.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo también estoy confundido!

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿no lo sabías?

Tony negó y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Vete—pidió—, si estás cerca no me siento bien. Vete.

—¿Por qué ahora? —insistí—. Nunca antes habías olido así.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Es tu culpa. Estabas con esa...

—¿Entraste en celo porque yo lo hice? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?

Tony apartó sus dedos de sus ojos y me miró asombrado. No lo había dicho, pero de pronto parecía tener la misma conclusión que yo.

—¡Yo soy un alfa! —dijo—Mi familia es muy importante, no puede haber omegas... no puedo serlo.

—Pero tu aroma dice otra cosa.

—¡Vete! ¡Se me pasará si te vas!

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho, el deseo creciente en mi cuerpo extendiéndose como un incendio, estaba a nada de perder el control. Su aroma era como un péndulo hipnotizador. Así que luché, una vez más, por controlar mi instinto.

—No puedo hacerlo—le dije—, todos aquí son alfas, Tony, ¿sabes qué pasará si descubren que tú eres omega? Es peligroso, incluso, hasta que salgas de aquí.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te olerán. Te saltarán encima.

Tony tragó saliva, pude adivinar que su mente estaba trabajando. Su celo estaba empezando, llegaría a su punto más insoportable y doloroso, pronto. No tenía medicamentos ahí, no había ninguno en la enfermería, ¿por qué lo habría siendo todos alfas ahí? Sólo había una manera de aliviarlo y también de salvarlo de un ataque multitudinario. Lo sabía él, lo sabía yo.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo— ¡Debe ser una broma!

—Tony...

Me acerqué, lo alcancé, me senté en la cama. Posé una mano en su rodilla y él sin rechistar separó un poco sus muslos. Sus ojos llorosos me miraron, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojizos. No pude evitarlo, quise besarlo. Me incliné hacia él y lo hice. Sentí el calor de su boca, de su lengua, lo escuché gemir, relajar su cuerpo. Mientras nos besábamos, mi mano se deslizó lentamente de su rodilla a su muslo, de ahí, a su entrepierna, sentí bajo mi palma la dureza de su miembro, deslicé mis dedos por la tela, estaba húmeda, lo que me indicaba que él estaba muy lubricado.

—Para—dijo empujándome suavemente—, para... esto no está bien.

—Si tienes otra opción...

Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sólo estás excitado por ella—dijo.

—Ya se me había pasado.

—Mentira.

—¿Importa?

—Por supuesto que no—gruñó—, pero... no tengo condones y si lo hacemos así podría...

—Ah...—saque de mi bolsillo la cajita que me había dado Sharon, la había conservado sin darme cuenta—. Esto servirá. Además, la mejor manera de que tu celo pare es el contacto directo, ¿cierto?

Él asintió mirando la caja que yo había puesto sobre la mesa de noche.

—Mi aroma encubrirá el tuyo, incluso te dará aroma de alfa. Estarás cubierto, nadie se dará cuenta.

Tony ponderó, pero yo ya no podía esperar mucho, necesitaba moverme, hacer algo o pronto no podría contener mi deseo, el cual era como agua de presa, si se acumulaba demasiado rompería la presa y nada podría contenerlo. Tenía que liberarlo poco a poco, para evitar la catástrofe. Con mi pulgar presioné ahí donde debía estar su entrada, incluso por encima de la ropa tuvo efecto.

—¡Ah! —Tony se retorció, se sujetó de mis hombros y apretó con fuerza la tela de mi camisa.

Busque su rostro una vez más, sus labios. Él me acunó en su boca sin rechistar, y se deslizó lentamente de la cabecera de la cama a la almohada.

—No le dirás a nadie—me dijo cuando nos separamos y comencé a quitarle el pantalón—, ¿verdad? Necesito permanecer siendo un alfa.

—No le diré a nadie.

Dicho eso, él cedió por completo. Le quité el pantalón y separé sus rodillas, efectivamente estaba húmedo. Deslicé mis dedos en su interior, se sintió cálido y estrecho, pero al mismo tiempo palpitaba suave, como pidiendo algo más que sólo mis dedos.

Tony gimió de nuevo, su cuerpo tembló. Movió su cadera cuando los retiré, en busca de su contacto. Él era presa de su instinto. Le abrí la camisa, mordí sus tetillas, las lamí después. Mi deseo era grande, se cumulaba dolorosamente en mi entrepierna. Mi erección era más consistente que la que había tenido minutos antes. Algo me quemaba por dentro. Así que la liberé, me quieté el cinturón y corrí la cremallera. Liberé mi pene.

—Diablos—murmuró Tony, al incorporarse un poco para mirar—, me vas a matar con eso.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. Lo empujé de nuevo contra el colchón.

—Vamos, acepta que lo deseas—respondí.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, pero cuando me incline hacia él sus piernas se distendieron más, dándome todo el espacio que necesitaba para estar dentro de él. Eso hice, lo penetré lentamente, pero sin detenerme. Tony gimió de nuevo, mientras murmuraba que no podía creerlo y temblaba espasmódicamente. Se sentía muy bien, más que bien, no hay palabras para describirlo.

Lo sujeté y lo senté a horcajadas en mis muslos, la penetración, con ello, fue más profunda y completa. El cuerpo de Tony se sacudió, estaba inundado de placer, tanto como yo. Era una locura. Le rodeé las nalgas con las palmas de mis manos y las estruje a placer, mientras mi boca lamía su cuello; sin morderlo, saboreé su piel, me inunde de su aroma. Tony se apoyó en mí y en sus rodillas, y comenzó a moverse. Su cadera subió y bajó, yo sólo podía escuchar el chapoteó viscoso de cada encuentro, el choque sensual de su carne y la mía. Lo sentí estremecerse, contraerse a mi alrededor, y sentí el golpe del orgasmo. Eyaculé profusamente y el nudo de la base de mi pene se ensanchó mientras sucedía, anudándolo a mí, impidiéndole escapar. Tony se aferró a mis hombros, agitado, jadeante, temblando aún.

—Ah, te odio—dijo y sentí como clavaba sus dientes en mi cuello.

Él no podía marcarme, pero su acción me complació.

Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el alfa que amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sigo practicando el omegaverse jaja 
> 
> Este fic será un two shot, si todo sale bien 😆
> 
> Está basado en dos mangas: Anti alfa y Omae no koi wa ore no mono. Si quieren leerlos pondré los links en mi pagina de FB (sí, publicidad descarada 😆)
> 
> Dedicado a @EngineerofWords, le debía esto ❤
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	20. Instinto II

Siempre pensé que era un alfa, crecí y fui educado conforme a eso. Ingresé a una escuela de alfas de élite, por esa misma razón. Sin embargo, un incidente ha cambiado todo y obviamente, me siento más que confundido, es como si el mundo entero hubiera cambiado. No sólo mi cuerpo ahora me parece extraño, sino toda la dinámica de la sociedad que me rodea.

Ese incidente fue haber visto a uno de mis compañeros apunto de tomar a una chica omega en el salón de arte. Ese compañero es el niño dorado del colegio. Todo mundo lo sabe, aunque él aparente inocencia o, quizás, realmente no lo sabe...

Entre alfas también hay clases. Y los alfas de mi colegio tienden a reunirse en torno a un alfa dominante, así funciona. Pero no para él, a Steve Rogers le encanta romper las reglas no escritas. Él es considerado un alfa prime, es decir, algo así como alimento Premium, lo mejor de lo mejor. Cualquiera pensaría que podría reunir un grupo compacto de alfas que le fueran fieles, pero, en su lugar, sus mejores amigos son alfas como él: Natasha Romanoff y Thor Odinson, el trío dorado, el triunvirato de facto del colegio.

—Aggh, ¿me pregunto si no se darán cuenta? —dijo una vez uno de mis compañeros— Dan envidia.

Sí, eso se podría decir. Eran un trío excelente, los tres inteligentes, los tres bellos, los tres fuertes. Si no fueran amigos, probablemente, habría batallas campales todo el tiempo, no habría paz en ningún momento con las facciones de alfas peleándose. Afortunadamente, no había necesidad de ello, el triunvirato se equilibraba y mientras no te metieras en sus asuntos, estabas a salvo.

Pero, quizás a mí también me gusta romper las reglas no escritas o, tal vez, considerando mi actual condición, siempre fui demasiado consciente de Steve. Me gustaba molestarlo y plantarle cara. Me encantaba argumentar con él hasta el punto del insulto. Todos pensaban que estaba loco, pero ya que nunca habíamos llegado a los golpes, podía contar con algunas victorias. Aunque, confieso, él parecía divertido cuando lo vencía y para nada ofendido, y eso me hacía redoblar mis esfuerzos.

—¡Un día de estos, Rogers, te va a matar!

—¡Que lo intente!

Era el clásico dialogo que tenía con otros alfas. Era una locura, tentaba demasiado a la suerte. Pero, lo disfrutaba. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. ¿Por qué? Porque él me atraía desde siempre. Me gustaba su rebeldía y su desdén para con los asuntos clásicos de los alfas. No era indecente, ni escapaba del colegio para buscar omegas que poseer sin restricciones, ni tenía interés en pelear por jerarquías ni era un pedante creído. No le importaba. Pero cuando veía algo que no le gustaba, como a un alfa molestando a un omega o incluso a un beta u otro alfa, bastaba su voz de advertencia para que el transgresor se cuadrara como un soldado. No soportaba a los acosadores y no dudaba en ponerles un "estate quieto".

Al único que parecía soportarle sus tonterías era a mí. Yo lo molestaba a él, sólo a él. Ganaba su atención entonces. Yo, un alfa que no tenía nada más que eso y el nombre de su familia a cuestas, era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a ese alfa excelente. Era divertido, excepto por una cosa: me gustaba demasiado. Aunque no tuviera esperanzas algunas. Porque él tenía un omega destinado, yo, como otro alfa, no tenía oportunidad.

Entonces pasó ese incidente.

Cuando lo vi inclinado, con sus manos en los muslos de la chica, cuya falda le permitía tocar su piel; cuando su aroma fresco como un bosque nublado, llegó a mí, fue como un golpe directo a mi cerebro. Sentí que me mareaba, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió de golpe, sentí náuseas y vomité. Sabía que era su culpa, que él lo había provocado. Su naturaleza, que él siempre mantenía en bajo perfil, se hizo patente y descubrió la mía.

Más tarde, mis padres me comprobaron lo que había imaginado. Había nacido como un omega, lo cual no podía ser, no en mi familia y menos al ser el único hijo. Me sometieron a un tratamiento para bloquear mis hormonas y aunque no cambiaría mi naturaleza, no me descubrirían tampoco. Me enviaron supresores y me pidieron que mantuviera la mentira; era necesario que me graduara de aquella escuela. No importan las excusas me pusieron para minimizar el golpe. Era obvio que estaban un poco avergonzados por mi naturaleza; habían tratado de ocultarlo, pero no contaban con esa atracción instintiva que tenemos alfas y omegas. Mi yo real había emergido ante la presencia de un alfa como Steve, uno que podía, incluso, romper el efecto de un tratamiento tan fuerte como al que mis padres me habían sometido.

Los primeros días, después de saberlo y de comenzar a tomar los supresores, estaba demasiado confundido. Me sentía perdido, pero él estaba ahí cada vez que, sin querer, pensaba en él. Me tomaba, me aliviaba y me cubría con su aroma dándome un poco de seguridad.

—Escuché que vinieron tus padres—dijo, cuando me encontró en mi habitación, justo después de haberme tomado los supresores—. ¿Te dijeron qué estaba pasando?

Le conté todo escuetamente.

—Qué familia—dijo a modo de conclusión.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡A ti mi familia te importa un cuerno!

Lo vi sonreír y con toda impunidad se recostó en mi cama boca arriba mirando con desinterés el techo.

—¿Les dijiste lo que pasó entre nosotros? —preguntó.

—Obviamente, no.

—Mmmh.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Ven.

—No, no quiero. Es más, ya sal de mi habitación.

—Sácame, si puedes.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Trepé a la cama y lo empujé.

—¡Maldita masa de músculos, fuera de mi ca...!

Steve me sujetó de la cintura y así, sin saber cómo, de pronto estaba a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

—No me importa que me grites, pero preferiría que lo hicieras de otra manera.

Dijo con cinismo, con tanta maldita seguridad, que sentí una punzada atravesarme el pecho, como si se tratara de la jodida flecha de cupido.

—Imposible. Ya no te necesito, estoy tomando supresores, ahora.

—¿En serio?

Asentí. Él se incorporó un poco, sentándose en la cama, conmigo aún sobre él. Sus manos me rodearon la espalda y la cintura. Mi cuerpo tembló, su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Mi corazón latió como un loco cuando sentí el roce de sus dientes contra mi cuello.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta! —le dije, pero, al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo onduló contra el suyo. Mi deseo creció y sentí esa humedad conocida entre mis piernas. Era imposible... no podía ser...

—Creo que no funcionan—dijo socarronamente.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de rodillas en el colchón, con él detrás, penetrándome, haciéndome temblar de placer. Se sentía como morir y, a la vez, como la cosa más gloriosa del mundo. Me asombraba la manera en la que mi cuerpo se rendía tan fácil a él, desde la primera vez. Cuando entró en mí, mi cuerpo lo aceptó de inmediato, incluso, parecía ansioso por ello. Los instintos me arrastraban, me consumían y yo me rendía sin apenas luchar.

—Esto debe terminar—le dije después, recostados en la cama.

Steve me abrazaba, con la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó desde ahí—. Los supresores inhiben el aroma de tu celo, pero sigues necesitando el aroma de un alfa para pasar desapercibido aquí.

—Cállate, no es necesario.

—¿Seguro?

No, no lo estaba, pero no se lo iba a decir.

—¡Quita! —le dije y lo empujé. Él cedio aunque bien pudo no hacerlo y rió desde el colchón—Sólo te estas divirtiendo, debe ser genial tener la oportunidad te tomar mi cuerpo cuando te dé la gana, aunque también me alivia mí, porque reacciono ante ti como un idiota, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

—Tu corazón.

Sus palabras me atravesaron el pecho, una vez más, como una flecha. Volteé a verlo, él seguía recostado en la cama. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, su sonrisa era tan tierna que casi me creí que era un niño inocente.

—No digas tonterías. Y vete de una vez.

Steve suspiró, se incorporó y caminó hasta mí. Me sujetó de la cintura, me sentó sobre mi escritorio y separó mis rodillas haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas. Sentí el tacto caliente de su lengua contra mi cuello, sus dientes me mordieron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No es ninguna tontería, habló con toda seriedad—me dijo.

Su cercanía me derritió de nuevo, no lo comprendía, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? No importaba qué hiciera, si él me deseaba, yo también lo deseaba. Lo buscaba con mi mirada, aunque eso no era nuevo.

—Steve...

—Considéralo—dijo simplemente y me besó en la boca, su beso fue tan dulce y tranquilo, que mi deseo cobró otra dimensión. Habría querido cerrarle la puerta y confinarlo a mi habitación.

Decir: mío, sólo mío.

Pero, aunque lo quisiera, aun cuando no tenía nada que considerar, aquello era imposible. Tenerlo era una idea quimérica. Él tenía un omega destinado, había recibido su carta de emparejamiento y cuando eso ocurría era cuestión de semanas para que se llevara a cabo. Pronto formaría un lazo irrompible y se olvidaría de mí.

***

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Asentí. Bruce, un amigo mío, universitario, se empujó los lentes hacia atrás.

—Cuando hicieron el estudio era obvio que no tendría un omega compatible, porque yo era uno—le expliqué—. Pero ya que soy omega, el estudio puede cambiar, y quizás tengo un alfa.

Bruce me miró y me pidió que extendiera mi brazo, me sacaría un poco de sangre para hacer la búsqueda de compatibilidad de mi DNA con la base de alfas.

—Pero tú ya tienes uno, ¿no?—me dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Es que hueles a alfa, y si eres omega sólo hay una manera de que huelas así.

Sentí que mi cara se ponía roja.

—Es sólo un favor que me hace un amigo para que no me descubran en la escuela.

—Ah, un favor. Pues ten cuidado con esos favores, puede marcarte en una de esas. Los instintos son así, no sabes que están actuando hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—No lo ha intentado, siquiera.

—Pues debe ser un alfa muy amable.

—Tiene un omega asignado, sólo soy su alivio mientras se completa el emparejamiento.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Aun así, es raro. El instinto alfa es poseer a un omega, doblegarlo, hacerlo suyo, marcarlo como su territorio. El instinto omega es ser poseído de esa manera por un alfa.

Me encogí de hombros. Sólo quería saber quién era mi alfa compatible. Tal vez, así podría sacarme a Steve de la cabeza, del cuerpo, del alma. Pero cuando volví al colegio, y ser él lo primero que vi, la esperanza se derrumbó.

—¿Pasaste buen fin de semana? —me preguntó y caminó detrás de mí por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

—¿Qué te importa?

Entré en mi cuarto y él lo hizo también, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le espeté.

—No te vi en dos días.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Te extrañé.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba contra la pared, con sus manos sobre mí y el calor trepando lentamente. Decir que no lo quería, que no lo deseaba, habría sido una mentira. Steve me gustaba, desde siempre, desde el día que lo vi por primera vez. Pensaba que se trataban de sentimientos genuinos, pero resultó ser puro instinto. Ya no sabía que tan válido era hablar de amor.

Me dejé arrastrar por sus besos, por sus caricias... me hacía daño. Entre más bueno era conmigo, entra más me hacía sentir, me hería más.

—Basta—susurré y lo aparté—, basta. No quiero esto.

—Mentiroso.

—Sí, lo soy—reconocí, me limpié las lágrimas como pude y lo miré a los ojos—. Pero tú lo eres más.

Steve levantó las cejas incrédulo, me dijo con ello que no entendía de qué demonios le estaba hablando y regresó a pegarse a mi mí, buscando mi calor.

—Tienes un omega, te emparejarás pronto. Sólo estás jugando conmigo—le expliqué tirando de su camisa en un vano intento (y también desganado) de apartarlo.

—Ah, es eso.

Quise darle un golpe y sólo atiné a morderle el hombro que tenía más cerca de mí. Steve no me dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo por apartarse. Dejó que mis dientes hirieran su piel y que la sangre brotara manchando su camisa blanca, sin esgrimir ninguna protesta. Al contrario de eso, sonrió.

—No tiene importancia—dijo con calma, cuando me apartó suavemente y su mano me rodeó el cuello gentilmente, haciéndome levantar la vista. Mientras, con la otra sujetaba mis nalgas y el resto de su cuerpo me aplastaba contra la pared, manteniendo mis pies lejos del piso y mi pelvis justo contra la suya.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Tiene toda la importancia del mundo! ¡Es como si fueras a casarte, idiota! —le dije.

—Tiene solución—dijo y sin más, me besó.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios, mi lengua buscó contacto con la suya. Gemí contra su boca, era tan fácil dejarme llevar, lo deseaba y quería tanto. Entonces, pensé que pronto lo que me hacía a mí se lo haría a su omega. Y mi imaginación, como muchas veces, me jugó en contra. Lo imaginé tomándola, deslizándose en su interior, besándola como me besaba a mí. Imaginé que le decía que la extrañaba, que quería su corazón, como me lo decía a mí. No pude evitarlo, lloré lleno de angustia y miedo.

Cuando el besó terminó, luché por apartarlo de nuevo.

—Te dije que era suficiente—refunfuñé—, además, a mí no me importa. ¡A mí me da igual! No me gustas siquiera, sólo te estoy usando para salir bien librado de aquí. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me haré la prueba de compatibilidad, me dirán quién es mi alfa y entonces ya no te necesitaré.

Steve frunció el ceño. Su aroma se concentró de manera tal que podía leer en él una amenaza, tragué saliva. Tal vez, está vez, si había llegado demasiado lejos y él, por fin, me iba a matar como muchas veces me dijeron mis compañeros. Me tomó de la muñeca y me aventó sobre la cama.

—Steve...

No dijo nada, me besó de nuevo y me arrebató la ropa. Me retorcí, pero en ningún momento puse resistencia real, a pesar de que fingí hacerlo. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gemir cuando sus dedos se hicieron camino a mi interior. Pero no era suficiente, quería más, lo quería a él dentro de mí, lo quería golpeándome por dentro, haciéndome temblar y llorar de placer. Cuando retiró sus dedos pensé que lo haría, pero en su lugar, apoyó su frente en mi hombro respirando lentamente como si buscara calmarse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo—Dime qué puedo hacer para obtener tu corazón. Es eso lo que más deseo.

Tragué saliva, no estaba seguro de que había escuchado o de que estaba viviendo.

—Un alfa suplicando por el amor de un omega—me burlé—. Eso sí es nuevo.

Steve se incorporó. me miró, sus pupilas eran de un azul eléctrico tan penetrante que eso basto para estremecerme.

—Nunca he deseado ser un alfa perfecto—me dijo—y no suplico por el amor de un omega, suplico por tu amor.

Dicho eso se apartó de mí y se alejó de mi cama. Lo miré intrigado, y me pregunté si no iba a terminar lo que había empezado. Pronto comprendí que era precisamente eso lo que haría, dejarme con las ganas, a medias, como yo lo dejaba a él cuando sólo le entregaba mi cuerpo.

***

Al día siguiente, una noticia recorrió todos los pasillos del colegio.

Había ido un intermediario entre Steve Rogers, y su omega asignado, para reunirse con él porque, según el rumor, el alfa había declinado el emparejamiento. Los cuchicheos y los motivos de Steve para hacer eran varios, pero todo era inventado. Aunque, por otro lado, decían que estaban pretendiendo adelantar el evento.

—Romanoff—sólo tenía una oportunidad para saber si el rumor era verdad, y era averiguarlo con los amigos de Steve—, ¿qué está pasando? Todos dicen cosas diferentes. ¿Es cierto que romperá el compromiso?

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—No debió gustarle. Supe que ella vino a buscarlo, rompiendo el protocolo.

—Pero yo lo rompo todo el tiempo—dijo Thor.

—Tú eres otra cosa—dijo Natasha rodando los ojos.

—Mi amigo Steve siempre ha querido poder escoger—sentenció Thor.

—Sí, debe ser demasiado duro que un día de la nada te pongan enfrente a alguien que no conoces; los betas tienen mucha suerte en ese sentido.

—Yo no me quejo.

—Tú eres otra cosa, Thor, ya te dije.

Fruncí el ceño, no habían sido muy claros, pero me inclinaba más hacia la teoría de que Steve había cancelado el emparejamiento. Era un movimiento osado, si no era más que por capricho. Tal vez no se lo permitirían.

Poco después, como todos, pegado a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, vimos salir a Steve junto con el director, una mujer que no conocía y una chica de nuestra edad, rubia y que reconocí de inmediato. Era la chica del incidente, la mujer con la que Steve estaba a punto de tener sexo, ¿acaso era ella su omega?

—Sí—me dijo él, después, cuando irrumpí en su dormitorio y le increpé sobre el asunto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—¿No era eso lo que querías? —respondió con calma.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas preocupado por mi compromiso, ya lo disolví. Soy libre y puedo tomar otro omega.

Tragué saliva.

—Eso no era...

—Me importa poco si te haces el estudio de compatibilidad, no importa cuál sea el resultado, eres tú a quién quiero.

—Estás siendo muy osado, ¿no crees? —intenté poner algo de distancia con mis palabras, pero en el fondo deseaba besarlo, subir a su pelvis y dejarle hacerme lo que quisiera.

—Soy un alfa.

—Pensé que eras uno al que no le gustaba mucho actuar como uno.

Steve sonrió.

—Sí, a veces, preferiría pertenecer a la media porque es más sencillo.

Asentí, porque en eso estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero, aunque no apruebe ciertas prácticas alfa, sigo siéndolo. Y como tal, suelo pelear por lo que quiero.

Tragué saliva y dí un paso hacia atrás. Steve no se movió del filo de su cama donde estaba sentado, le bastó con sonreírme, para hacerme caminar de regreso el paso dado y un par más cerca de él.

—Has dejado ir a tu omega destinada—le dije, había un mito aceptado que decía que hacerlo era como renunciar al amor de tu vida.

—Asignada—corrigió él—. Esa prueba de DNA sólo prueba que somos compatibles para un apareamiento exitoso. Nada más, no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

—¿En verdad piensas eso?

—¿Tú no?

No supe que responder.

—Hiciste esto para decirme que me amas, ¿cierto? —pregunté y él asintió. Ya no tuve opción, tuve que aceptar lo que siempre supe, pero que sólo mi condición como omega aclaró con contundencia—. Yo también te amo...

—Al fin lo dices—dijo él con una sonrisa—... pero hay un pero, ¿cierto?

Sin duda, podía leerme.

—Yo no quiero ser un omega—le dije—. No quiero sucumbir ante el instinto ni dejarme controlar por las hormonas. Yo no... yo soy un alfa, esa es mi mentalidad, ¿comprendes? Como un alfa.

—No tengo problema con eso.

—No me gusta que me sometan. Ni que hagan algo que no quiero.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Amo eso de ti.

Reí incrédulo.

—Tú estás loco— le dije.

Steve sonrió.

—Ambos peleamos constantemente contra nuestro instinto—dijo y se puso de pie—, pero dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría que otras manos te tocaran? ¿Te gustaría que estas manos tocaran a alguien más?

Me acarició la mejilla, haciéndome levantar la vista hacia él. Todo dentro de mí se derritió.

—No—respondí casi en automático.

—Alfa, omega, beta... no importa, estoy seguro que me volverías loco de todas maneras y estaría a tus pies.

—Tú... yo tamb...

No terminé la frase, levanté el rostro para recibir el beso que su tacto me había prometido. Me abrace a él, al tiempo que seguía el ritmo que sus labios habían impuesto. Él me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la cama. Su aroma y el mío se mezclaron en el ambiente.

Como siempre me pasaba con él, entré en celo forzado, no era su momento, pero Steve lo provocaba. Me bajó el pantalón y giró sobre mi estómago, no hubo preparación previa ni era necesaria, sentí su miembro deslizándose dentro y, después embestirme una y otra vez, mientras me aporreaba el trasero. Mucho de lo que pasó, no lo recuerdo, en mi memoria sólo hay olas y olas de placer consumiéndome; y en los breves instantes de consciencia que tuve sólo pensé que quería más y más. Eso sí, sentí el nudo que me ataba a él y su eyaculación fue tan profunda que, esta vez, no se derramó ni una sola gota.

Cuando terminó, aún había calor en mi cuerpo, todavía no se extinguía, así que giré y atrapé su cadera con mis piernas.

—¿Quieres más? —me preguntó con voz ronca y triunfante.

—Sólo tú—le dije—. Sólo dejo que hagas esto, porque eres tú, ¿comprendes? No porque seas un alfa.

—Lo sé. Renuncias a tu orgullo por mí.

—Si algún día dejas de amarme...

—Lo sé. Por ello, te he elegido, por ello voy a reclamarte.

Asentí y busqué de nuevo su contacto, le pedí que me consumiera de nuevo y para siempre.

***

Vi a Bruce al fin de semana siguiente, pero aquello que tenía en el sobre, ya no me importaba tanto como antes.

—Así que, después de la graduación harán el emparejamiento. ¿Te marcará entonces?

Asentí.

—No me molesta, al principio sí... eso de tener el aroma de otro me resultaba repugnante, pero es él, no me importa, de hecho me gusta la idea—dije.

Bruce rió un poco.

—Bueno, supongo que esto ya no importa tanto, pero, ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo?

Me encogí de hombros, pero antes de rasgar el sobre miré a mi amigo con incredulidad.

—Hay algo que me molesta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Steve dice que hay una diferencia entre pareja asignada y destinada, ¿tú que crees?

—Bueno, intentamos agilizar las cosas, es una manera de proteger a los omegas. Honestamente creo que lo de ustedes es más hermoso, se conocieron, se enamoraron, no todos tenemos esa suerte, esa libertad.

Asentí. Rasgué el papel y saqué lo resultados. Y lo que había ahí me hizo reír:

Alfa compatible: Steven G. Rogers

Parecía un chiste, pero no era así. Y de alguna manera, entonces, comencé apreciar mi naturaleza inherente. 

Tal vez, a veces, algunos teníamos la fortuna de tener todo de nuestro lado: compatibilidad, destino y amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Aquí termina esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> Me acabo de dar cuenta, estoy a cinco OS de cerrar este volumen, no creí que lograrlo (todavía no lo logro jaja)
> 
> Una vez más, este fic está dedicado a @EngineerofWords ¡Gracias por tus lindas portadas!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Número equivocado

Por alguna razón, si es que las razones pueden penetrar en el ámbito de la depresión, Tony se sintió triste aquella noche. Una noche de verano, sentado en el piso, se quedó mirando la caída de las gotas de lluvia contra una de las paredes de vidrio de su moderna mansión en Malibú. A su lado reposaba una botella de whisky que ya iba a la mitad y un vaso, por el momento vacío, oscilaba entre sus dedos.

Sin darse cuenta, había lluvia en sus mejillas también. Sus propias lágrimas. Rió, entonces, por desesperación. No podía entender por qué se sentía así. Lo tenía todo: dinero, fama, prestigio, inteligencia, ni siquiera amor el faltaba... o eso creía.

Se sentía mal, realmente mal. Como nunca antes. Desesperado, dolido, herido, triste, inmensamente triste. Y pensó por un breve, pero, al mismo tiempo, eterno momento, que quería desaparecer. Dejar de sentir. Y sólo había una manera de que aquello sucediera. Recordó que tenía un revolver en un compartimiento secreto en el bar. Un revolver que era de su padre. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba el bar con sus brillantes vasos y licores ambarinos. Sólo tenía que ponerse de pie y caminar un metro como máximo.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo y obligó a sus pies a apoyarse en el suelo. Pero, en ese preciso instante su teléfono celular sonó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Pretendió ignorarlo, pero el sonido de llamada no se detuvo. Parecía un grito insistente y molesto. Tony volvió al piso y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. No conocía el número, aparecía precisamente como desconocido. Aun así, contestó.

—Jerk, ¿por qué diablos no contestas?

Escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina que no reconocía.

—Yo...—Tony dudó, pero pronto se recuperó—, no te conozco, ¿por qué diablos me dices "jerk"? ¿Quién jodidos eres?

La persona que le había llamado tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—¿No hablo al teléfono de James Barnes?

Tony suspiró. Mira que equivocar el número en un tiempo como ese, donde marcar un teléfono era cuestión de tocar una tecla, ni eso, un icono en una pantalla; era de bobos.

—No—respondió y se sorbió, sin darse cuenta, la nariz.

—Oh, me equivoqué de número—escuchó al idiota del otro lado de la línea—. Debí guardarlo con un número mal... lo siento. Disculpe la molestia.

Tony asintió, pero era obvio que el otro no podía verlo. El silencio, su silencio, no pareció ser una respuesta correcta si es que pretendía librase de aquel error de marcado.

—¿Está bien?

Tony dio un respingo. ¿Por qué no había colgado ya?

—¿Qué?

—Perdón. Es que me pareció que estaba llorando, ¿se siente bien?

Tony tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero la pregunta, la manera en la que había sido formulada, de alguna manera, lo mantuvo ahí, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

—No—respondió honestamente y suspiró—. No estoy bien, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Ya— escuchó—, pero si quiere hablar puedo escucharlo.

—¿Por qué carajos lo haría? No te conozco.

—Precisamente—respondió el otro—. No lo juzgaré, ni volverá a saber de mí. Su secreto, su pena, lo que sea que lo aqueje será un secreto que jamás revelaré.

Tony guardó silencio por un instante. Reconocía que aquello tenía cierta lógica.

—Eres un chismoso.

Una risa clara y agradable atravesó sus oídos.

—No realmente. Lamento si eso pareció.

—Te disculpas mucho.

—Perdón.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Creo que colgaré—continuó la voz del otro lado de la línea—. Siento haberlo molestado.

—Espera—Tony lo retuvo un poco más—. ¿En verdad quieres saber?

—Pues no... Sólo pensé que quizás necesitaba hablar con alguien, no tiene que decirme nada. Si quiere puedo contarle un chiste o cualquier otra cosa.

Tony sonrió levemente.

—A ver... escojo el chiste.

—Mmh—Tony pensó que lo había metido en un aprieto y pensar eso lo divirtió internamente—¿Qué le dijo una dona de glas a una de chocolate?

Tony se sintió aludido, amaba las donas y el chiste había ganado por completo su atención.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Eres una desglasiada.

Tony rió.

—¡Es malísimo! —Dijo y se dejó caer de espaldas en la duela.

—¿Tiene uno mejor?

—Muchos, pero no tengo ánimo de contártelos.

—Seguramente no tiene ninguno.

—¡Insolente! —Tony rió por lo bajo y decidió cambiar de tema—¿A quién llamabas?

—A mi mejor amigo. Supongo que tendré que pedirle de nuevo su número.

—Serás bobo.

—¿Ya nos llevamos así?

—¿Alguna objeción?

—En realidad no.

—¿Era algo urgente?

—Más o menos. Nada de vida o muerte.

—Qué suerte.

—¿Me lo dirá?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué lloraba?

—¿No qué no eras un chismoso?

—Sólo decía.

Tony volvió a reír. Afuera seguía lloviendo, sólo afuera.

—Me siento triste. No sé por qué... simplemente, es así—respondió.

—Mmh, eso no es bueno.

Tony sabía que no, eso le dijo y miró en el techo las sombras de las gotas apelmazadas contra el vidrio, reflejadas con ayuda de la luz de afuera.

—¿Se sigue sintiendo triste?

Tras un momento de reflexión, Tony se dio cuenta de que no. Realmente no. Había olvidado la sensación que le invadía minutos atrás, las intenciones que tenía apenas hace unos segundos.

—No. Ya no.

—Qué bueno. Entonces, mi chiste no fue tan malo.

Tony asintió condescendientemente y sonrió, a pesar de saber que no podían verle.

—Ciertamente... tendré que darte la razón.

—Punto para mí.

Tony rodó los ojos.

—Oiga, me gustaría seguir hablando, pero tengo una llamada que hacer—continuó el extraño.

—Dijiste que no era de vida o muerte—por alguna razón, si es que cabía la razón en una situación como esa, quería seguir hablando con él, no importaba de qué.

—Bueno, sí. Pero tengo que hacerla o es capaz de dormirse y ahí sí, sería misión fallida.

—¿Cómo piensas llamarle si tienes mal el número?

Tony interpretó el silencio de su interlocutor como un momento de realización, donde se había dado cuenta de ello. Un punto que no había considerado, que se le había pasado por alto tontamente. El ingeniero no pudo evitar reír.

—Le llamaré a su novia, ella debe tenerlo.

—¿Y el número de ella lo tienes bien? —se burló.

—Ese sí—pero el otro, inocente, no se dio cuenta de la burla.

—Entonces, ¿vas a colgarme?

—Le llamo después, si quiere.

Tony volvió a reír. ¿Qué clase de estúpido hombre de buen corazón era aquel bobo? Adorable. Realmente adorable.

—Tengo tu número, sin temor a equivocarme, puedo marcarte—continuó con la burla.

—Oh, claro. Puede hacerlo.

¡Dios! Aún había gente así en el mundo.

—¿Y si soy un loco de esos que andan por ahí?

—Me sé defender.

Tony rió.

—¿Y si el loco soy yo?

Buen punto.

—Me arriesgaré, pues.

—Entonces no hay problema.

—Ninguno. Ya puedes colgarme.

—¿Me llamará?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Hasta entonces. ¿Mr. ...?

—Dona de chocolate. Hasta entonces, ¿Mr. ...?

—Dona de glas.

Tony rió. Segundos después, colgó el teléfono. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. El número del contacto lo guardó con ese mote. Sonrió con la cara hacía el techo.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Una ducha, un té e ir a la cama. Eso, ni más ni menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Esto iba a tener continuación, pero aunque la idea permanece la inspiración se fue a ya saben dónde. En fin, lo encontré, lo releí y me dieron ganas de compartirlo. Saben quién es dona de glas, ¿verdad? 😆
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Número equivocado II

Tony le hizo una seña a Pepper para que aguardara un poco. Iba de un lado a otro de la cocina con el teléfono celular en la oreja. Pepper frunció el ceño, pero decidió esperar a que la llamada terminara, y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Cereal? —escuchó que decía Tony, lo que le contestaron, no pudo escucharlo, pero Tony rió—¿Qué tipo de cereal? Pues... de maíz con chocolate. ¿Tienes de ese?

Del otro lado de la línea, Mr. Dona de glas hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—Mmmh no—dijo—, normales nada más y con extra fibra.

—¿Tienes problemas de estreñimiento? —se burló Tony, al tiempo que dejaba la caja de cereal sobre la mesa.

—No es mío—se defendió el otro—, es de mi amigo.

—Ja, ja, entonces él tiene problemas de estreñimiento.

—No lo sé, sus problemas intestinales son un secreto para mí.

Tony echó a reír.

—Bueno, creo que también tengo normal, y bajo en azúcar... debieron comprarlo por error—continuó Tony y, luego, giró en redondo hacia el canasto de fruta—. ¿Qué tienes ahí para acompañar?

—Fresas, manzana, melón... ¿algo coincide?

—Fresas, todas mías—Tony hizo un gesto hacia Pepper, quien frunció el ceño, puesto que ella era alérgica a esas cosas—; y manzana. Yo prefiero fresas.

—Fresas serán—escuchó Tony en el auricular—, ¿leche normal?

—Ajá—contestó Tony al tiempo que abría el refrigerador y sacaba un litro de leche entera.

Pepper levantó una ceja. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Tomas café? Porque si no, tomarás esta mañana, no puedo vivir sin eso.

—No tengo problema con el café, mientras no sea excesivo. ¿Jugo?

—Ah, creo que... de naranja, espera—Tony sacudió un envase de naranjada—, sí, sí tengo.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Qué tal una dona?

—No tengo donas.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

—Ja, ja, puedes comer una por mí.

—Perfecto—Tony, entonces, alcanzó la caja de donas y escogió una con cierta rapidez: la glaseada.

—¿Es todo, entonces?

—Sí, oye, sé que dijimos que desayunaríamos juntos, pero acaba de llegar mi jefa y parece ser importante, ¿te molesta si te llamo después?

—No, está bien. Hasta más tarde y que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente, ¡provecho!

Pepper vio a Tony colgar el teléfono y entonces sí, comenzó a prepararse el cereal.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

—Una charla con mi amigo por teléfono.

—¿Amigo por teléfono?

Tony asintió y una vez que tuvo listo el cereal comenzó a comerlo.

—¿No te lo comenté?

—No.

—Me llamó por error... y hemos estado charlando desde hace un par de semanas. Es genial.

—¿Él es genial?

Tony asintió.

—Me divierto mucho.

—¿Lo conoces físicamente?

Tony negó.

—Se perdería la magia.

Pepper levantó una ceja.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? No. Es mi amigo.

—Si tú lo dices—Pepper le pasó unos documentos—. Necesito que les eches un ojo y los firmes si estás de acuerdo.

—¿Eso era todo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No tenía que colgarle—Tony sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó, listo para hacer una nueva llamada.

—Tony...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Mr. Dona de glas, yo soy Mr. Dona de chocolate.

Pepper rodó los ojos.

—No te da curiosidad saber su nombre real.

—Me gusta su nombre actual.

—Tony...

—¿Sí? —Tony tenía el dedo índice sobre el icono de llamada, listo para marcar y en espera de que las preguntas terminaran.

—¿Seguro que no te gusta?

Tony rió y sacudió la cabeza, Pepper le miró como si no le creyera mucho y lo dejo sólo. Entonces, Tony volvió a marcar.

***

Un par de días después Tony recibió una nueva llamada de Mr. Dona de glas. Pepper lo vio abandonar una junta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó Mr. Dona de glas.

—No, para nada. Aunque pudiste mandar un mensaje ¿sabes?—Tony tomó asiento en la terraza de la empresa, un pequeño espacio para que los fumadores hicieran lo suyo. No había nadie ahí a esa hora, así que, podía disfrutar de privacidad.

—Prefiero escuchar tu voz.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, ciertamente, a pesar de tener la posibilidad, nunca habían chateado o se habían enviado mensajes de texto. Siempre se comunicaban verbalmente, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó después.

—Quería comentarte algo.

Tony frunció el ceño, la voz de su interlocutor parecía un poco molesta o, más bien, triste.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, es que no podré comunicarme contigo por un tiempo.

A Tony eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría; estaba ya muy acostumbrado a las llamadas diarias, a los desayunos y comidas compartidas de esa manera; y a los momentos antes de dormir, donde compartían un par de palabras más, a parte del buenos noches final.

—¿Trabajo? —Preguntó, recomponiéndose a sí mismo.

—Sí, trabajo. Lamentablemente, en el lugar en el que estaré, no tendré comunicación, así que no podré llamarte.

—Bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?

—Unas semanas.

Tony suspiró. Semanas. Le pareció una palabra ambigua, molesta, eterna. Semanas podían ser meses y seguirían siendo semanas... lo mismo aplicaba con los años.

—¿No muchas?

—No muchas—aseguró la joven voz del otro lado—. Te llamaré en cuanto vuelva.

—De acuerdo.

Colgaron y Tony sintió un pequeño vacío creciendo en su pecho. No pudo concentrarse en la junta, bueno, en lo que quedaba de ella. Y los siguientes días lo consumió la apatía. Era evidente que extrañaba a su amigo por teléfono. Pepper lo notó, Happy lo notó, Rhodey lo notó y un día, sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres le dijeron lo mismo a diferentes horas del día.

"Te gusta"

Y sí, tal vez. Tony recordó la manera en la que se habían conocido, la casualidad tal que los había involucrado en esa relación a distancia, que no tenía nada más que la connotación de amistad, pero, claramente, oscilaba en otra dirección. Al menos, era así para él. Se preguntó qué opinaba Mr. Dona de glas, si para él las cosas sería parecido

La desesperación comenzaba a instalarse en su mente, la necesidad de escuchar la voz masculina del otro lado del auricular, lo hizo preguntarse más de una vez, por qué rayos no había grabado ninguna de sus conversaciones, al menos para escucharlo de nuevo.

Un día, pasadas tres semanas, recibió la llamada esperada.

—Estaba a punto de poner carteles buscándote—dijo Tony a modo de broma—, pero consideré que no tomarían en serio la foto de una dona glaseada.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó la risa cristaliza de su amigo y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Oye, estaba pensando—dijo y realmente lo había estado masticando durante todo ese tiempo—, Mr. Dona de glas es muy largo, gasto mucha saliva, creo que sería buena idea saber tu nombre real. No creo que sea un problema ¿o sí?... ¿Lo es? ¿Crees que lo sea?

La risa del otro volvió a escucharse. Luego, tras una pausa, la voz tranquila y masculina le dio una respuesta.

—Está bien, no creo que haya un problema con ello. Mi nombre es Steve. Bueno, en realidad es Steven, pero todos deciden ignorar la "n".

Fue el turno de Tony de reír. Steve... Steve era corto, era fácil de decir, era casi como un suspiro, sólo tomaba una respiración.

—Me gusta —anunció—, fuerte y conciso. Te queda.

—Gracias—respondió Steve—¿Cuál es el tuyo? A mi también me parece muy largo Mr. Dona de chocolate.

Tony sonrió y tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Anthony, pero todos me dicen Tony.

—Tony—repitió Steve suavemente, al oído de aquel y, sin saberlo, provocó un escalofrío y un sonrojo—, es lindo.

—Yo no soy lindo.

—Yo creo que lo eres.

Tony rió. Tras su risa hubo otra pausa. Tony temía que, tras la distancia, algo entre ellos se hubiera perdido, Steve no estaba tan conversador como de costumbre, aunque, ciertamente, el que hablaba más siempre era Tony.

—Tony—dijo Steve justo a tiempo para parar un ataque de ansiedad en el otro—, me gustaría conocerte.

Tony abrió la boca, no para contestar, sino por culpa de la sorpresa. No sabía que responder a eso. ¿Conocerlo? Conocerlo implicaba que quizás la magia se diluiría. No sabía si quería eso.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —dijo— ¿Qué tal que no soy de tu agrado?

—En realidad, estoy más preocupado, por lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué haré si me gustas todavía más, pero yo te decepciono?

Pausa, cosquilleo en el estómago. Tony estaba entrando en pánico. Steve siempre fue directo de manera involuntaria, es decir, lo era sin percatarse de que lo era.

—¿No quieres conocerme?

Tony se mordió las uñas.

—Sí... pero... yo... no lo sé.

—Piénsalo y me dices. Mientras tanto, ¿desayunamos mañana juntos?

Tony asintió medio atontado y, después, colgó.

Conocerlo, conocerlo... bueno, tenía bonita voz, bonito nombre... tal vez, también sería bonito él. Pero ese no era el punto... ¿de verdad quería conocerlo? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan expuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Segunda parte, yo creo que de tres y ya. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Número equivocado III

Tony abrió la puerta y escuchó la campanita que anunciaba su llegada en el café. Una mesera volteó a verlo y le sonrió suavemente, mientras entregaba un par de cafés en la mesa cercana. Tony devolvió débilmente la sonrisa y buscó un lugar libre, pero medio escondido al fondo del local. Encontró una mesa en una esquina y podía ver casi todo el lugar. Se sentó y miró su reloj. Había llegado una hora antes de la cita. ¿Por qué? Porque se sentía nervioso, porque quería conocer el terreno antes, porque no estaba seguro de estar ahí.

Steve había insistido con conocerlo y había sido tanta su suplica que, finalmente, Tony había cedido. Temía que la magia se extinguiera, que Steve no le gustara o, peor, que él no le gustara a Steve. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero no parecía importarle, tenía una determinación de hierro.

La mesera le dejó la carta y justo cuando ella se marchaba, Tony recibió la llamada temida.

—Hola, Tony—escuchó la voz de Steve.

—Hola—contestó él y sintió que le sudaban las manos, por alguna extraña razón.

—Te llamo para confirmar la cita de hoy, como me dijiste que te llamara...

—Sí, sí... te veo dónde te dije.

—¿Sí? Quiero decir, está bien. ¿Cómo te reconozco?

—Ammh, yo...mejor dime como irás vestido, y aún no decido que ponerme.

Steve rió del otro lado del aparato.

—Pues... jeans, playera, chamarra azul, ah, y una gorra. Es mi día de descanso así que...

—Entiendo. Te encontraré.

Steve asintió y confirmó la hora una vez más. Colgaron.

Tony pidió un pastel, un café y decidió entretenerse un poco con su teléfono. Cuando faltaba media hora para la cita, pidió otro café y que le dejaran la carta. Entonces, comenzó a contar los minutos. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso como entonces. Cada avance del minutero le parecía una eternidad y se preguntó si para Steve sería igual o parecido.

Cuando llegó la hora, llevaba tres cafés encima y un cuarto en proceso, sus nervios estaban a tope. Y entonces, la campanilla del café sonó. ¿Era posible que Steve fuera tan puntual? Tal vez. Tony aventuró una mirada hacia la puerta. Un joven alto, con cuerpo de gimnasio, con jeans, playera, chamarra azul y gorra, estaba buscando asiento como él hiciera una hora antes. Tony no estaba seguro, pero de que podía ser Steve, podía ser Steve, así que se colocó la carta frente al rostro y miró disimuladamente por el costado de ésta al recién llegado.

A esa hora, ya no había mesas vacías, así que tuvo que sentarse en la barra. Tony lo vio quitarse la gorra y dejarla a un lado sobre la barra. Era rubio y sin la sombra de aquella prenda, Tony pudo notar que también era muy guapo. Lejos de animarse, le dieron más nervios y una pesada loza se asentó en sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse de su asiento.

El joven rubio pidió algo y tamborileó los dedos. Tony lo observó por un buen rato, tras la carta y sin moverse. Pasaron quince minutos y, entonces, le vio sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tony sintió la vibración del suyo en su propio bolsillo, cuando el joven de la barra ponía el teléfono en su oreja. Reaccionó como un idiota, soltó la carta y sacó con dificultad el aparato y casi se le cae, por suerte, nadie lo notó o, al menos, nadie que importara.

—¿Sí? —contestó en voz baja.

—Hola, Tony—repitió Steve—. Sólo quería decirte que ya llegué.

—Ah, ok... yo—Tony volvió a colocar la carta frente a sí—. Voy en camino.

—Ah, está bien —hubo una pequeña pausa, Tony aprovechó para asomarse y verlo, ya no había dudas, ese de ahí era Steve—. Pero, vendrás, ¿verdad?

Tony dudo un poco, vio a Steve inclinar la cabeza, seguramente temiendo y decepcionado de antemano por el no.

—Claro—respondió Tony—, sólo dame unos minutos.

Vio a Steve sonreír y asentir a lo lejos.

—Está bien, Tony, te esperaré.

Colgaron.

Bien, se dijo Tony, no era momento para ser cobarde. Tenía en sus manos dos posibilidades: que se gustaran o que no se gustaran. Cada una tenía un 50% de probabilidad de concretarse. Steve podía tener el mismo miedo y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, esperándolo. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo.

—Aquí vamos—se dijo y dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó una vez más.

Vio a Steve tomar el teléfono que había dejado sobre la barra y contestar con rapidez al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Tony?

—Sí... ah, voltea.

—¿Eh?

—A tu derecha—dijo Tony y levantó el brazo para llamar su atención.

Steve giró y lo vio. Tony sintió a su corazón golpear su pecho, pero, también no pudo evitar sentir alivio y sonreír cuando Steve esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlo. Con calma, Steve colgó, tomó su vaso de café y gorra de la barra y caminó hacia él.

—¿Llegaste antes? —preguntó cuándo se sentó en la silla contigua.

Tony se sorprendió por la familiaridad, por la naturalidad con la que había dicho eso.

—Sí, yo...

—¿Querías comprobar que no era un loco?

Tony rió.

—Bueno, para eso necesito tiempo, sólo quería ver si me gustabas—al decirlo se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

—¿Te gusté? —preguntó Steve ladeando su rostro, su voz cambiaba un poco por teléfono, pero seguía siendo grave, varonil y, a la vez tranquila y segura.

—No te habría llamado si no—contestó Tony.

—¿Así que si no te hubiera gustado me dejarías plantado?

Tony se encogió de hombros y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Steve sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Tony en lugar de su respuesta—¿Te gusté?

Steve volvió a sonreír. Tony notó que tenía una sonrisa bonita, agradable.

—No creo que sea posible que no me gustes.

Tony rió y se rascó la nuca, un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, ah...—titubeó en busca de otro tema de conversación—, es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

Steve asintió.

—¿En qué trabajas? Nunca hemos hablado de eso, ¿está bien si pregunto?

—Claro—contestó Steve—, soy militar.

—Ya veo. ¿Marin o algo así?

—Capitán de una unidad en SHIELD.

—Oh, SHIELD... Los conozco, les he vendido equipo.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Equipo militar?

—Sí, yo... trabajo en Industrias Stark... más que eso... quiero decir... soy Tony Stark.

Steve dejó escapar una exclamación de conocimiento y sorpresa.

—Eres ese Tony Stark—dijo Steve y Tony lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay rumores por ahí de que eres un mujeriego.

—¿Celoso?

—Tal vez.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y bebió de su taza de café evitando así la mirada de Steve y sofocando el sonrojo que sentía en las mejillas. Cuando bajó la taza, perdió un poco más de tiempo pidiendo otro café.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó, sentía que saberlo develaba por fin la identidad del otro.

—Rogers—contestó Steve sencillamente.

—Capitán Steve Rogers—dijo Tony—. Ese capitán Steve Rogers.

Steve rió y ladeó el rostro.

—¿Has escuchado hablar de mí?

—No—dijo Tony y Steve rió—, pero estoy seguro de que eres un salvavidas.

Steve lo miró interrogante y Tony, quien había visto a la mesera con su pedido, que incluía un plato de galletas, esperó a que lo dejaran sobre la mesa y mordió una galleta antes de contestar aquella pregunta silente.

—No me refiero a que andes en bañador, corriendo por ahí como los Guardianes de la bahía—dijo y Steve rió —, sino a que haces básicamente lo mismo, rescatas personas antes de que algo pasé.

—Esa es la idea.

—Sí, bueno, lo haces bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me salvaste la vida a mí—Tony se embutió otra galleta completa en la boca, para evitar así, tener que hablar pronto.

—¿Cómo que te salvé la vida? —Steve le miró, es más, buscó la mirada de Tony.

Éste dio cuenta que el color de los ojos de Steve era azul y le dio un trago a su taza de café para pasarse lo que quedaba de galleta en su boca.

—Bueno, ese día... ya sabes, estaba triste.

Steve asintió.

—Muy, muy triste. Estaba a punto de... bueno, iba a ir por un arma que tengo en el mini bar, ¿entiendes? Entonces, justo cuando estaba por levantarme para ello... llamaste. Fue como un milagro o algo así. Hablé contigo, me contaste ese mal chiste y mágicamente olvidé lo que iba a hacer. Me salvaste justo en el instante preciso.

Steve no dijo nada por un momento, tampoco Tony, y fue algo que agradeció. Decidió comer más galletas.

—Por primera vez—dijo Steve con calma—, me alegro de ser torpe con la tecnología.

Tony rió y asintió.

—Gracias—dijo cuando paró un poco—, gracias a ti, he dejado de pensar en eso. Espero tus llamadas cada día, así que espero vivir otro día para poder recibirla. Claro, no es lo único, hay otras cosas, es sólo que... me alegras el día.

Tony volvió a sorprenderse de sus propias palabras sin filtro. Se apenó, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar la mirada de Steve y esconder el rostro en la taza de café, porque Steve se inclinó hacia él y le besó suavemente en los labios. Una mera presión, pero dulce, tan dulce, que Tony pensó que era otro truco de alguien, porque él amaba lo dulce.

—Yo también—dijo Steve, después, aún cerca de él—, espero cada día tu llamada o la hora acordada para llamarte. Mi día sin escucharte, está incompleto.

Tony lo miró incrédulo, con el corazón en la garganta.

—Tony, creo que me enamoré de ti—concluyó Steve.

Tony movió los labios un poco sorprendido por la repentina declaración; sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, después, y bebió un largo trago de café como para reiniciar su cerebro. Pero cuando volvió a ver a Steve, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Creo que yo de ti.

Steve sonrió una vez más y adelantó el rostro para besarlo de nuevo. Tony, está vez, estaba listo y separó ligeramente los labios. El dulce de ese beso le acarició la lengua y le manchó los labios. Por alguna razón, se sentía como nunca, más feliz que en toda su vida, pero nervioso hasta lo indecible. Así debía sentirse el amor. Fuerte, como un golpe; suave, como una caricia; embriagante como el vino.

Se quedaron en el café casi hasta la hora del cierre, charlaron, rieron, era como estar al teléfono, pero mejor, porque podían tocarse, verse...Se despidieron a las afueras del café, Tony llevaba su auto, Steve su motocicleta, así que tomaron caminos diferentes, pero no olvidaron coincidir con un último beso.

Cuando Tony llegó a su casa, puso música a todo volumen y bailó un rato despreocupadamente, lleno de cafeína (seguramente no dormiría), pero también de una alegría desconocida. Era, se dijo, como saltar en paracaídas, con nervios, con miedo, pero con valor también y con emoción.

Su teléfono sonó, la música paró y Tony contestó de inmediato al ver quién llamaba.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá y abrazaba un cojín—¿Tan pronto ya me extrañas?

Escuchó la risa de Steve del otro lado del teléfono.

—No puedo dormir—dijo Steve—sin tu "buenas noches"

Tony rió.

—Buenas noches, Steve, Mr. Dona de glas.

—Buenas noches, Tony, Mr. Dona de Chocolate.

—Sueña conmigo.

—No he hecho otra cosa desde hace semanas.

—Pero ahora puedes ponerles cara a tus fantasías.

Steve volvió a reír, Tony lo coreó.

—¿Me llamas mañana?

—¿Desayunamos juntos?

—Como siempre.

—Te llamaré.

Tony sonrió y tras otro deseo de dulces sueños, colgaron. Tony miró la pantalla de su teléfono y amplió su sonrisa, suspiró y cerró los ojos. No podía esperar a que llegara el mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Creo, sólo creo, que haré un cuarto capítulo. Esto debió ir solito por lo que veo, pero ahora no me atrevo a sacarlo de este volumen porque perdería los comentarios ;; Así que será un four-shot jajaja 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. Número equivocado IV

—¿Terminaste?

Tony se acomodó el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Si bien podía poner la llamada en altavoz, cuando se trataba de la llamada de Steve prefería mantenerla privada, incluso, de las paredes de su casa. Con sus manos libres se encargó de servirse una taza de café.

—Sí—escuchó la respuesta de Steve justo en su oído.

—Pero aún no vuelves, ¿verdad?

—Estoy en camino.

Tony suspiró despacito, esperando que Steve no lo notara. No quería que se diera cuenta que esa misión suya lo estaba poniendo de verdadero mal humor. De hecho, había pasado esas semanas trabajando como loco, obviando el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj y comiendo chatarra acompañada de café; todo para matar el vacío que sentía.

Resultaba curioso lo rápido que su relación con Steve había escalado. Ahora, Steve solía quedarse a dormir en su mansión. Tenía un cepillo de dientes en el baño, un pijama, un par de cambios de ropa en los cajones del mismo Tony y sobre el tocador de éste, estaba su colonia y desodorante. Por supuesto, tenía llave de la casa y se sabía los códigos de seguridad. Era un visitante recurrente, que se quedaba dos o tres noches entre semana y los fines de semana completos... a menos que tuviera una misión, entonces ni lunes ni martes ni ningún día estaba ahí; y Tony tenía que conformarse con las llamadas, a veces escasas, a veces demasiado espaciadas entre una y otra, y a veces excesivamente cortas. Eso fastidiaba el humor de Tony en grados alarmantes que tocaban la neurosis y sólo podía combatirlo trabajando.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Steve.

—Tomo café—respondió presto, Tony.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—No—Tony decidió ser honesto, Steve lo leía mejor que nadie y era un experto haciéndolo por teléfono, le conocía todas y cada una de las tonalidades de su voz. Sabía cuándo le mentía, cuándo estaba alegre o cuándo estaba triste, por supuesto, también, sabía cuándo estaba cansado.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo trabajo—dijo y era cierto, pero por el silencio que recibió de Steve del otro lado, supo que él sabía que no era todo—, simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Escuchó, entonces, sorpresivamente, la risa cristalina de Steve y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco él también.

—¿Me extrañas? —preguntó, después, Steve.

Tony asintió, aunque a regañadientes.

—¿Te falta mucho para regresar?

—Más o menos.

Tony frunció el ceño. Más o menos, solía traducirse como: una semana más.

—Tony...

—¿Mmh?

—También te extraño.

—Lo sé—Tony sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Tony...

—¿Mmh?

—Ya no bebas café, ve a dormir, tienes que descansar.

Tony dejó la taza sobre la encimera y suspiró.

—No puedo dormir—repitió—, prefiero mantenerme bien despierto en todo caso y trabajar.

Steve tardó un poco en contestar y cuando lo hizo erizó el pelo de la nuca de Tony.

—¿Te ayudo a dormir? —No habían sido las palabras; había sido el tono grave, sutil y electrizante con el que las había dicho, lo que había provocado tal reacción en Tony.

Fue turno del castaño en tardar de responder.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó bajito.

—Ya verás—respondió el otro—. Si quieres que te ayude a dormir sólo tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que hagas lo que te pida, realmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "realmente"?

—Que no fijas que lo haces, sólo porque no te puedo ver.

Tony sonrió y rió por lo bajo.

—Está bien. Dime que tengo que hacer—dijo después.

***

Tony se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación un poco confundido por aquella primera instrucción, pero bueno, se dijo, él mismo había aceptado.

—Listo, ¿y ahora?

—Ahora, dime que llevas puesto—la voz de Steve, ahora sí, viajó en el aire de la habitación, estaba en altavoz, otra pequeña instrucción.

—¿Para qué? —Tony rió ante la petición.

—Vamos, Tony—pidió Steve.

Tony intentó ponerse serio y asintió. Vio su propia sonrisa en el espejo y miró su ropa.

—Llevó una musculosa negra—comenzó—, un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis... es todo.

—Ok, Tony, quítate la musculosa.

Su reflejo le sonrió pícaramente. Tony sacudió la cabeza y asintió. Tomó los bordes de la camiseta y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza.

—Ya.

—Cierra los ojos, Tony—Pidió Steve—, quiero que seas mis manos.

—¿Cómo que tus manos?

—¿Ya cerraste los ojos?

—Sí.

—Con tus dedos toca tu cuello y baja suavemente, hacia tu clavícula. Dime que sientes.

Tony sonrió divertido y acercó su mano derecha el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Presionó un poco y deslizó sus dedos.

—Cosquillas—dijo conteniendo la risa y apretando los parpados para evitar abrir los ojos.

—Dime más, Tony.

—Es suave, cosquillas suaves, se sienten bien—dijo Tony—, estoy tocando el borde de mi clavícula, mi hombro. Son cosquillas, pero se sienten bien.

—Tu pecho, Tony, toca tu pecho, sigue la circunferencia de tus pezones, suavemente, como tocando y no.

Tony obedeció, deslizó su propio toque por sus pectorales, y localizó sus pezones.

—Cosquillas—repitió y sonrió— el roce de mis yemas se siente un poco rasposo, pero es agradable. No me había fijado, mis pezones son pequeños

—Lo son—escuchó la voz de Steve—, tócalos, acarícialos, Tony.

Tony obedeció, suspiró un poco.

—Ah, se endurecieron—dijo—, se siente bien, Steve.

—Pellízcalos.

—¡AH! —exclamó Tony y sintió al mismo tiempo una punzada conocida en su entrepierna—Steve...

—Déjame continuar—pidió Steve—, baja por tu torso.

Tony asintió vagamente y apretó un poco más los parpados. De esa manera la voz de Steve parecía más cercana, casi rozándole la oreja, así podía crear la ilusión de que sus dedos eran en realidad los de Steve.

Su piel se erizó ante el paso de sus dedos, que ya no eran suyos, esos dedos que le pellizcaron la piel y la delinearon sutilmente, provocándole escalofríos. Esos dedos que desabrocharon su pantalón, y bajaron la cremallera.

—Déjame sentirte—escuchó—, rodear con la palma y por encima de tu ropa interior tu miembro. 

Tony obedeció.

—Está caliente—dijo y gimió suave ante el toque, la punzada de excitación lo atacó con más fuerza—, se pone duro, poco a poco, más y más.

—Lo sé—Dijo Steve—, duro, caliente... la tela se humedece, cada vez que lo frotas.

—Sí—suspiró Tony—. Más, Steve, más fuerte, más rápido.

Tony frotó su entrepierna y gimió, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, imaginando que era Steve quién lo tocaba. Y de pronto pareció que era así, como si Steve se hubiera apoderado de sus manos, éstas parecían moverse libre y autónomamente.

—Bajo la tela—dijo Steve en un susurro, casi un jadeo—, tu pene erguido, húmedo. Sujeto entre mis dedos, se siente caliente, y la piel es suave, resbaladiza. Al mover mi mano arriba y abajo, ¿qué sientes, Tony?

—Me... voy... a correr...—jadeó Tony, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, a medida que esa mano lo masturbaba deliciosa y cadenciosamente— Steve... para...

—Sí, sólo para quitarte lo que queda de ropa.

No era una orden, pero Tony ejecutó el deseo una vez más, como si sus manos hubieran sido tomadas, como si Steve tirara de ellas de hilos invisibles desde la distancia, Tony se descalzó y deslizó su pantalón por sus piernas, junto con su ropa interior. Después, trepó en la cama y al sonido de la voz de Steve, a sus deseos, alcanzó el lubricante que guardaba en la mesa de noche. Con los dedos húmedos separó sus nalgas y buscó la entrada a su cuerpo. El lubricante estaba algo frío y él dio un respingo, pero no se detuvo por ello. Cerró los ojos y se abrió camino, dilatándose poco a poco. Jadeando, gimiendo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que quien estaba ahí con él era Steve, que esos dedos que lo abrían, que lo penetraban, eran los de él. Dijo su nombre una y otra vez, extasiado, sintiéndose a punto de llegar a la meta.

Entonces, escuchó un golpe. Se detuvo y miró hacia la dirección de éste. Aguantó respiración por un breve instante y, luego, dejó salir el aire despacio. El golpe había sido producido por la puerta al abrirse y golpear la pared. Quien había abierto la puerta, era Steve. Estaba ahí, de pie, con el uniforme aún puesto y sosteniendo el teléfono celular contra su oreja.

Tony vio a Steve bajar el teléfono y escuchó el "bip" de terminación de llamada en el altavoz. Y sonrió.

—Pensé que tardarías en regresar—dijo.

—Te dije que estaba en camino.

Steve avanzó hacia él, Tony vio cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—No creí que estuvieras tan cerca—jadeó.

—No tienes idea de lo cerca que estoy—respondió Steve, quien hincó una rodilla en el colchón y se inclinó hacia él.

Tony estiró los brazos, había recuperado su control, y le rodeó el cuello, sólo para sumergirse en un apasionado beso que lo derribó en el colchón. Le dio cabida entre sus piernas y cuando el beso se rompió, aguardó mordiéndose los labios a que Steve abriera su cremallera y liberara su erección, tan necesitada de atención como Tony lo estaba de ella. Steve lo sujetó de la cadera y lo penetró de una sola vez. Tony se retorció y entre su suspiro pudo sonreír. El vaivén comenzó sin suavidad. Cada encuentro fue brusco, necesitado, hambriento, por ambas partes. El orgasmo llegó pronto, los invadió y derribó. Sus cuerpos se tensaron y temblaron, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas encontraban un poco de calma.

***

Cuando Tony despertó descubrió que era un nuevo día. Steve dormía a su lado, lo abrazaba. Era un lindo despertar. Por un momento había pensado que toda aquella llamada telefónica y su sorpresivo, pero inmejorable final, había sido nada más que un sueño. Pero no. Así que sonrió amplia y felizmente.

Esperó pacientemente a que Steve despertara. Quería verlo respirar profundo y abrir lentamente los ojos; quería verse en ellos cuando lo descubrieran en su contemplación.

—Hola—murmuró Steve con voz ronca.

Tony sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Steve, ¿sabes? Me gusta esto.

—A mí también—dijo Steve.

—Estaba pensando—continuó Tony—, que me gustaría que fuera así todos los días.

Steve sonrió y asintió estado de acuerdo.

—Así que creo que es buena idea que termines de mudarte aquí—concluyó Tony como si nada—, es más, podemos ir por tus cosas después de desayunar.

Steve rió y se giró un poco en la cama para atrapar a Tony contra el colchón. Lo besó suavemente y después asintió.

—Está bien.

***

Dos días más tarde, Tony salió de su taller y se sirvió un whisky. Era un día parecido a aquel en el que se había sentido muy triste y que una llamada no había sólo salvado su vida, sino que, también, había traído consigo al amor de su vida.

Se sentó en el piso, como en aquella ocasión, con el teléfono en una mano y el vaso en otra. Tenía una llamada que hacer. Buscó en sus llamadas recientes y seleccionó el primer número en la lista. Esperó.

—Tony...

—Steve—interrumpió—, me preguntaba si vendrías a cenar. Preparé la cena.

Escuchó la risa de Steve del otro lado del auricular.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad?

Tony sonrió.

—Te dije que me sabía mejores.

—Ya veo que sí.

—Como sea, ¿vendrás? Puedo pedir pizza o unas hamburguesas, ¿qué quieres?

Steve volvió a reír.

—Sí, ahí estaré, la reunión está por terminar—contestó, después, la pregunta de Tony—. Elige lo que tú quieras.

—Que conste—respondió Tony y bebió un trago de whisky—. Oye, de camino ¿me puedes comprar unas donas?

—¿Glaseadas o de chocolate?

—Ambas. Ya sabes. Son mis favoritas. Combinan perfectamente. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Ahora sí, ya terminé. Gracias por sus porras, fue por ellas que pude terminar de darle forma a esta pequeña idea. 
> 
> Me falta un capítulo para cerrar este volumen, ¡qué nervios! jaja Ya sé que será 😉😁
> 
> Así que
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	25. Regalo de cumpleaños

—¡Hola! ¿No necesitas un modelo hoy?

—Déjame adivinar, ¿un nuevo vídeo juego?

—Sí, mi papá no quiere comprármelo, dice que no ayuda en nada a mi intelecto, pero se equivoca. Soy mucho más ágil de mente, desde que juego.

—Está bien, pasa. No estoy trabajando en esta ocasión algo que requiera un modelo, pero puedes ayudarme con algunas cosas, si no te molesta ensuciarte un poco.

—No, no me importa. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Ven te mostraré.

Él es Steve Rogers un joven y guapo, guapísimo pintor. Lo conocí un día que me mis padres me obligaron a tomar una clase de arte, él era el ayudante del profesor; aún es universitario. Con eso basta para decir que es más grande que yo, pero no mucho, el año que viene entraré a la universidad.

Como me gustó desde que lo vi, me hice su amigo. De vez en cuando, me pide ayuda para realizar algunos cuadros, generalmente poso para él. No mal piensen, todo es muy respetuoso y amable. Siempre con ropa, para mi mala suerte. Porque como ya dije, me gusta, me gusta muuuucho. Pero creo que él no se da cuenta.

A veces, cuando pasan varias semanas sin que me llame, me invento que necesito dinero y le pido trabajo. No necesito el dinero, y tampoco he comprado nada con ello, guardo cada dólar como si se trataran de cartas de amor, que él me ha escrito. Sí, suena estúpido, pero no me importa. Soy un adolescente y puedo comportarme moderadamente estúpido.

El día de hoy, lavaré algunos de sus pinceles. Por mí está bien, sé que después él comprara pizza o hamburguesas y comeremos mientras vemos algo de mi elección en la televisión. Casi se puede sentir como una cita, ¿no creen? Para mí sí, claro que no he dicho nada y por más miradas embobadas que le dirija o intente tomar su mano o abrazarme a él, Steve no parece notarlo. Soy para él, como un hermano pequeño. Es demasiado escrupuloso, ¿saben? Sigue la ley a pies juntillas como un maníaco del orden. Jamás se ha saltado una luz roja, jamás ha tirado basura en la calle, siempre cede su asiento en el transporte público y si ve algo que esté fuera de la norma, no duda en alzar la voz. Es una especie de idiota heroico bien portado. Eso me gusta, me estremece de pies a cabeza. Me encanta. Me enloquece... Perdón. A lo que iba con eso es que soy menor de edad. Incluso si le gusto, jamás moverá un dedo o exclamará algo que pueda dejar entrever ese sentimiento. Se censurará por mi bien. A mí me importa un bledo, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas, tampoco.

Como sea, tengo un plan para que eso cambie. Cuando cumpla 18 años, le confesaré mis sentimientos y le robaré un beso antes de que pueda esgrimir algo así como: Tony eres muy joven, no sabes lo que dices. Tampoco es como si me llevara como veinte años. De hecho tiene 22 y es perfecto para mí.

—Ten cuidado con el solvente.

—Sí, sí.

Él trabaja mientras yo lo hago a medias, porque la mitad de mi cerebro está muy ocupado sacando fotografías mentales de su ancha espalda, de los gestos de su rostro. Me encanta su ceño fruncido cuando está concentrado, la manera en la que sus ojos azules parecen afilarse, volverse más claros. Amo cuando se lleva el mango del pincel a los labios y retrocede un poco para observar su lienzo. Me estremece la manera en la que sujeta el pincel y lo desliza sobre la tela. Podría sonar como un niño hormonal, pero es que... ¡lo soy! Lo que yo quiero con él, claro que sería una relación, y como tal, quiero todo lo que hay en una relación. Quiero esas manos sobre mi carne, quiero aferrarme a esa espalda, quiero esos labios contra los míos. Y ahh... creo que tengo que ir al baño y calmar a cierto mini-me.

***

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Tony?

—¿Eh?

No esperaba esa pregunta, casi me da un paro cardíaco.

—¿Cuándo es? Quizás pueda darte un regalo.

—¿Qué me darás?

Yo sabía lo que quería de él, pero, obviamente, mis pensamientos lascivos no tenían cabida.

—Aún no lo sé. ¿Cuándo es?

—29 de mayo.

—Muy pronto.

—Sí, muy pronto.

Inserten una risa diabólica de fondo. Estoy alistando todo para ese día. Incluso ya compré condones y lubricante por si se me hacía obtener más que un beso. Estaba anhelandolo como un idiota.

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó y me desperté con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Había soñado con el abrazó de Steve, con el susurró de un feliz cumpleaños en mi oído y el escalofrío que me había causado me expulsó, a su vez, de mi dulce ensoñación.

Estaba tan contento que puse música a todo volumen, me bañé y vestí con rapidez, cosa que extrañó a mis padres, porque siempre tardaba una eternidad. Recibí de ellos un abrazo, una felicitación y, al salir de casa, me esperaba mi primer auto.

No negaré que el regalo fue maravilloso, ese día mi licencia de conducir tuvo sentido, pero a pesar de los halagos que recibí al llegar a la escuela, de la felicitación de mis amigos y la mini celebración con todo y pastel en el almuerzo, lo único que yo esperaba era que Steve me llamara. Deseaba, aunque fuese, sólo un mensaje de su parte. Algo como un: Feliz cumpleaños, te espero en mi casa.

Me pase el día mirando mi teléfono celular cada dos minutos. Nada. Comenzaba a desesperarme y las burlas de mis amigos, no ayudaron.

—Así que hoy es el día, ¿no? —me dijo, Rhodey, levantando ambas cejas—, ¿a qué hora lo veras?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y echó a reír.

—Oh, no has quedado con él—se burló.

—Tony, deberías aceptar que te ve como un alumno—dijo, Pepper.

—O como un amigo—aventuró, Bruce.

—Yo sé que le gusto—rebatí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó incisivamente, Loki.

—Lo sé—dije y me levanté malhumoradamente.

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de ello. Steve era muy amable con todo el mundo y aunque yo sentía que teníamos una conexión especial, no tenía que ser igual para él. Además, jamás me había dicho nada, y su contacto físico conmigo era muy limitado. Pero había algo, yo lo sabía. Lo sentía. Tenía que ser así.

No fue hasta que la escuela terminó que recibí un mensaje de él. Sin embargo, toda la ilusión que la notificación me causo se desvaneció cuando leí su mensaje.

"¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Necesito un modelo"

Pensé: ¡Olvidó mi cumpleaños! Lo insulté un poco también, pero, después, meditando la situación, no estaba tan mal. Es decir, era una oportunidad de verlo, tal vez, me esperaba con un pastel delicioso y un regalo genial.

Me despedí de mis amigos y corrí en mi auto nuevo en dirección a su casa. Con renovado ánimo toque el timbre. Steve me abrió casi de inmediato.

—Qué bueno que llegas—dijo y me dejó pasar.

En el interior de su departamento no había nada de serpentinas o globos, mucho menos un pastel. Oh, decepción. Había latas de pintura en el suelo rodeando una alfombra rectangular.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—Estoy practicando una nueva técnica—dijo Steve poniendo los brazos en jarras y suspirando—, pero no está funcionando como quisiera.

—¿Y necesitas ayuda?

Steve asintió y me señaló la silla donde siempre dejaba mi mochila.

—¿Avisaste a tus padres que vendrías? —me preguntó.

—Ajá—mentí. Por lo que veía no era necesario, en cuanto terminara la sesión, regresaría a mi casa—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Quítate los zapatos y párate en la alfombra, por favor.

Asentí y de mala gana me quité los tenis. De reojo vi mi mochila, en cuyo interior estaba la bolsa con los condones y el lubricante. Me pareció que no les daría uso pronto. Suspirando me paré en el centro de la alfombra. Steve se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y se quedó en playera. Suspiré de nuevo. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que tener unos brazos tan musculosos? Deseaba tanto un abrazo suyo, bueno, quería saber cómo es que se sentía ser apretujado por ellos.

—Oye, Steve—intenté—, ¿no olvidas algo?

Steve me miró brevemente, frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia los pinceles que estaba preparando.

—Mmmh, no que yo sepa. ¿Qué olvidé?

Suspiré por enésima vez.

—Nada—dije—. Ahora, ¿qué hago?

Steve se acercó a mí, colocó los pinceles elegidos en la bolsa trasera de su jean y me miró de esa manera que suele mirarme cuando está pensando en la pose correcta para el cuadro.

—¿Podrías quitarte el suéter? —me preguntó.

Asentí. Deslicé por encima de mi cabeza mi sudadera, se me atoró un poco y sentí la ayuda de Steve, quien tiró de la prenda para liberarme de ella. El movimiento me despeinó y quise aplacar un poco mi cabello, pero Steve me detuvo.

—Así déjalo—dijo y enseguida volvió a mirarme de esa manera que solía hacer—. Mmh, también la playera, Tony, ¿no te molesta?

Eso me sorprendió. No solía pedirme que me quitara ropa hasta exponer piel. Tragué saliva y, de pronto. me sentí muy nervioso. Estoy seguro que mis dedos temblaron cuando me quité la playera; incluso, sentí calor en mis mejillas.

Volteé a ver a Steve y él me sonrió, al tiempo que asentía. Entonces, lo vi acuclillarse, abrir una de las latas de pintura, luego, dejó los pinceles en el suelo, escogió uno. Se levantó con la pequeña lata y el pincel y volvió a sonreírme.

Entonces, comenzó a pintar directamente en mi piel. Sentí la humedad de la pintura, el cosquilleo de las cerdas del pincel. La nueva técnica era, más bien, body paint. Aquello era diferente a otras veces, Steve estaba más cerca que nunca. Podía sentir su respiración, cada exhalación suya chocaba con mi cuerpo. Sus dedos, más de una vez, en un afán por difuminar la pintura en una u otra zona, me tocaron y erizaron mi piel. Cerré los ojos cuando él me rodeó y pintó mi espalda; me hizo cosquillas, me acarició el cuello, sin querer, con la yema de sus dedos y me estremecí.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó y yo negué—¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas descansar?

Negué una vez más, pero después me arrepentí; deseaba poder escapar al baño, porque esos toques involuntarios estaban repercutiendo en mi entrepierna.

De pronto, dejé de sentir el pincel. Abrí los ojos y giré el rostro para verlo.

—¿Steve...?

—Necesito más lienzo—dijo—, ¿te importaría...?

Tardé un segundo en comprender y cuando lo hice, los colores se me subieron al rostro. Aquello significaba quitarme el resto de mi ropa.

—N-no. Está... está bien—balbuceé y me moví para quitarme la ropa.

—Espera, no te muevas—me advirtió él y me congelé a medio camino.

Entendí que si lo hacía podía arruinar algún trazo. Entonces, Steve se puso el mango del pincel entre los labios y con sus manos libres, desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón, bajó la cremallera. Yo no cabía en mí, quería huir tanto como quería que me desnudara y me tocara más. Él me miró antes de bajarme el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, como pidiendo permiso. Intenté responderle con mi mirada también, captó la idea, porque deslizó las prendas hasta el suelo.

Su mirada agregó un grado a mi nerviosismo. Sentí el frío de la pintura de nuevo contra mi piel, subiendo lentamente por mi pierna, rodeando mi pantorrilla, pasando por mi muslo y terminando en mi cadera. Fue inevitable. ¿Cómo podía evitar no excitarme ante ese roce, ante esa cercanía suya tan sutil y a la vez tan abrumadora? Mi cuerpo reaccionó. Steve se detuvo entonces, miró mi erección y, luego, volteó a verme.

Me mordí los labios avergonzado, toda esa seguridad que había pensado que tendría en un momento así, se diluyó. En mis sueños era un seductor imparable, pero ahí, en la realidad, no tenía idea de que hacer. Me atacó un impulso cobarde y retrocedí un paso, di media vuelta e intente brincar las latas de pintura para escapar al baño, al menos. Pero no pude realizar mi tarea, Steve me sujetó del brazo, tiró de mí y me impidió moverme cuando su otro brazo me rodeó la cintura, acercando mi espalda a su cuerpo. Tragué saliva, con el estómago invadido por mariposas. Steve apoyó sus labios en mi sien, no fue un beso propiamente, más bien, fue como si respirara el aroma de mi cabello.

—No te vayas—murmuró y mis piernas se volvieron pesadas.

—S-Steve...—las palabras se me cortaron ahí, mi mente estaba en blanco, porque justo entonces, sus brazos me rodearon y sus dedos recorrieron mi torso, arrastrando consigo la pintura aún fresca.

Cerré los ojos y sentí, ahora sí, un beso suyo en mi cuello, justo debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja. Uno de sus brazos me mantuvo cerca de él, pegado a su cuerpo; mientras su mano libre viajaba libremente hacia mi cadera, hasta que alcanzó mi entrepierna. Sus dedos rodearon mi pene y lo acariciaron suavemente. Gemí, estoy seguro de ello y mi cuerpo, tenso hasta ese momento, se relajó contra el suyo.

—Steve...—intenté de nuevo.

Él me besó en el mismo lugar y yo ladeé mi rostro dándole acceso a todo mi cuello. Sus besos no se hicieron esperar y dejaron un trazo húmedo por toda mi piel. Poco a poco la presión de sus dedos en mi miembro aumentó, así como el movimiento con el que recorría toda mi erección. Me aferré a su brazo, estoy seguro que le clavé la uñas a medida que la sensación de culminación me invadía. Me estremecí entre sus brazos cuando el orgasmo llegó y me derramé en su mano.

—Feliz cumpleaños—escuché, entre la bruma, el susurró de su voz, justo como en mis sueños.

Me sostuvo hasta que la ola de placer se alejó de mí, dejándome sólo sus secuelas. Entonces, pude girar para verlo, él no me soltó ni yo quería que lo hiciera. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y sujeté su playera, me paré de puntillas buscando alcanzar su rostro. Steve entendió lo que quería, me acunó el rostro con una mano y me besó en la boca. Fue un beso cálido, lento, donde se dio tiempo de reconocer cada punto de mi paladar y de mi lengua, y me mordió los labios. Me embelesó al punto tal que yo no quería que ese beso terminara.

—No lo olvidaste—le dije después, cuando a regañadientes nuestros labios se separaron.

Steve negó y me sonrió.

—¿Sabías...?—dije.

¿Sabías que quería tener intimidad contigo?, quise preguntar, pero no me atreví. Sin embargo, Steve asintió.

—Eres muy evidente, ¿sabes? —me dijo y me besó de nuevo en el cuello.

Reí y lo miré sonriente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? —pregunté.

—Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Volví a reír. Les repito, Steve es un maldito buen chico, respetuoso de la ley. Me aparté un poco de él, rompí el abrazo y corrí hacia mi mochila. Saqué mi preciada bolsa y con ella en los brazos me giré hacia él.

—Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños, Steve—le dije al tiempo que le tendía la bolsa.

Steve frunció el ceño un poco confundido, pero tomó la bolsa y la abrió para ver su contenido. Lo entendió, lo adiviné gracias al color rojo de sus mejillas.

—Tony, no lo sé, es muy apresurado, ¿no crees?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Llevó deseándolo tanto tiempo... ¿tú no?

Steve sonrió y cerró la bolsa, sólo para caminar hacia mí y volver a rodearme la cintura con sus brazos. Nos besamos de nuevo, un beso breve.

—Ha sido muy difícil contenerme todo este tiempo—dijo sobre mis labios.

Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba de espaldas en la alfombra con una pierna apoyada en el hombro de Steve. El lubricante abierto a un costado de mi cabeza y los dedos de Steve adentrándose en mi interior, moldeando el camino. Se sintió raro al principio, un poco doloroso, pero encontré el gusto en ello, mi erección volvió y comencé a mover mi cadera buscando el encuentro con sus dedos. Podía escuchar el chapoteo de cada encuentro y me estremecí cuando las yemas de sus dedos golpearon un punto en mi interior.

Jadee y él volvió a hacerlo. Me estremecí y cuando creí que volvería a hacerlo retiró sus dedos, y bajó mi pierna de su hombro.

Abrí los ojos y volteé a verlo. Lo vi sacarse la playera y después su mirada encontró la mía. Fue una mirada descarada, pícara y con deseo. No dejó de mirarme mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y después se quitaba el pantalón. Fue la primera vez que lo vi desnudo, y no tengo palabras para describir la manera en la que la baba se me cayó. Cuando volvió a mi lado, tiró de mi cadera, levantándola y separando más mis muslos, aquí venía el momento con el que había fantaseado mil veces. Steve se puso el condón y, después, se posicionó entre mis piernas. Entonces, lentamente, me penetró. Intenté relajarme, porque así decían era más fácil; y para concentrarme en las sensaciones que me causaba.

Afortunadamente me había dilatado bien, porque no sentí dolor en ningún momento. Sólo el roce de su miembro, y la manera en la que me llenaba. Su grueso falo, caliente y muy duro me taladró dejándome sin aliento. Y cuando se movió, cuando se deslizó fuera de mí casi por completo, para regresar a mi interior con una sola estocada, vi destellos. Temblé, grité, se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente bien que anhelé cada movimiento, cada choque de nuestras caderas. Me corrí de nuevo, y él lo hizo tras otro par de penetraciones.

Steve decidió continuar pintando en mi cuerpo, sin salir de mí. Alcanzó un poco de pintura y los pinceles que estaba ahí a nuestro alrededor y pintó sobre mi piel, mientras yo aún jadeaba. Mientras pintaba, pude sentir como su erección volvía. Y todo comenzó de nuevo.

***

Cuando desperté ya estaba anocheciendo, seguía en la alfombra acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Steve. Me incorporé y me puse de pie, no sin dificultad. Necesitaba ir al baño, y fue ahí, en el espejo, que vi la obra de Steve rodeando mi piel, un tanto difuminada en algunas partes debido a nuestra actividad, pero clara de alguna manera. Había pintado el universo, estrellas esparcidas entre los colores de una aurora boreal.

Steve me abrazó por la espalda mientras yo contemplaba la obra. Giré el rostro y recibí su beso de nuevo. Más tarde tomamos una ducha, yo sabía que en casa me estarían esperando para una fiesta "sorpresa", no tenía muchas ganas de ir, prefería quedarme con Steve, dormir con él; pero por el momento tenía que conformarme con sentir como sus dedos limpiaban la pintura de mi piel. Yo traduje cada movimiento suyo como una caricia. También yo lo ayudé a quitarse pintura; con el roce de nuestros cuerpos había sido inevitable que se manchara.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta? —le pregunté mientras nos secábamos y vestíamos.

Él asintió.

—Sólo no te muestres muy culpable frente a mi padre—le dije en broma.

Steve rió y me aseguró que no lo haría.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dije después lleno de curiosidad.

—Claro.

—¿Ese fue mi regalo?

Steve rió.

—¿No te gustó?

—¡Sí! Pero, quiero decir, fue la pintura que hiciste, ¿no? Mi verdadero regalo.

Steve me miró con sus profundos ojos azules, me sentí desnudo de nuevo y, luego, me derretí ante su sonrisa.

—Sí, quería pintar mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿El universo? —fruncí el ceño.

Él sonrió, me revolvió el cabello y besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Su inmensidad—dijo—, su brillo, su color, su constante expansión.

Sonreí como un idiota.

Qué les puedo decir, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Me gusta Tony joven con un Steve más grande que él por, al menos, unos años, siempre dentro de lo legal porque no quiero que Steve me pateé (???) 😆 Se supone que esto iba a ser para el cumpleaños de Tony, dos meses después, por fin pude terminarlo. Sorry, Tony. 
> 
> Con este One shot, termino el Vol. 2 de mis Stony series. Hice un poco de trampa, pero shhh jaja
> 
> Y nada, 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Fue romántico? ¿Les sigo debiendo el romántico?
> 
> En fin, ¡así comienzo mi segundo volumen de one shots Stony! XD
> 
> Me tope con está canción y no me pude resistir; me pareció tan ellos jajaja
> 
> La canción es Goma de mascar de Paty Cantú. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
